Espiral
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: Desde que era pequeña, siempre había ido con la corriente, cumpliendo los deseos de sus padres y la sociedad. Sin embargo, su vida ordinaria se salió de control tras conocer a las integrantes del infame Ho-Kago Tea Time, y la enigmática Yui Hirasawa.
1. Preludio

.  
>Hola! Soy yo de nuevo... bueno, esta vez creo q no tardé mucho en regresar por aquí, sabían que soy adicta al trabajo? xD<p>

En fin... esta es una nueva historia, y... bueno, por ahora es sólo un pequeño (muy pequeño?) preludio

Por ahora lean y disfruten :3

* * *

><p>0-0-0-0-0<p>

**Prelud****io**** – ****ven ****aquí, ****gatita**

0-0-0-0-0

"¿A dónde vas, Azusa?"

"A casa, ¿por qué?"

"¡¿Qué?"

Azusa Nakano parpadeó por los sorprendidos rostros de sus amigas. ¿Qué había dicho?

"¡No me digas que olvidaste que hay esta noche!"

Azusa parpadeó de nuevo, mirando sus incrédulos rostros. ¿Qué había hoy?

El teléfono de alguien comenzó a sonar, escuchándose fácilmente en la ruidosa aula con su poderosa música. Los ojos de Azusa se abrieron por completo con el tono de "Don't Say Lazy".

"¡Parece que finalmente se dio cuenta! ¡Vamos entonces! Nuestros lugares son muy buenos pero aún así debemos-"

Azusa dejó de escuchar la emocionada charla de sus amigas, en su mente sólo estaba el sencillo de la famosa banda Ho-Kago Tea Time.

Conocidas como HTT – la banda más popular de todo Japón.

La pequeña morena se regañó por dentro. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¡Por supuesto, hoy era el concierto! Apretó el boleto en su bolsillo, completamente decidida. _En __primer __lugar, __me __olvidé __de __ello __por __culpa __de __mis __padres__… __creo __que __arreglaron __algo __para __mí, __mejor __dicho __tutores__… __bueno, __no __me __importa. __¡Iré __al __concierto!_

Hace unos meses, tales pensamientos rebeldes no hubieran pasado por la mente de Azusa. Buenas calificaciones y buenas relaciones sociales, responsable y trabajadora. Azusa Nakano era lo que todo padre y maestro desearía como hija y alumna, respectivamente. Escuchaba obedientemente los deseos de sus padres y obedecía las peticiones de sus maestros. Ante los ojos de la sociedad, ella era perfecta.

Por mera casualidad, Azusa encontró un disco que su amiga había dejado en su casa. Al principio, el extraño nombre de la banda llamó su atención. Viendo que sus padres aún no llegaban a casa y que había terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer, decidió escucharlo.

Fue completa y absolutamente cautivada por la banda.

Inmediatamente, fue a la red y vio el video de su éxito Don't Say Lazy, y se asombró nuevamente. Sus elegantes y unificados trajes, sus armoniosas técnicas musicales, y su porte – Azusa se encontraba completamente pegada a la pantalla.

Después de eso, no podía sacarlas de su cabeza – buscó toda la información disponible sobre la banda con total locura, desesperada por más conocimiento. Cuan atónita estaba cuando descubrió que sólo eran un año mayor que ella. Al igual que como fue capturada por su música, también fue atraída por las personalidades tan particulares de cada una de las integrantes de la banda.

Sexy, temeraria Ritsu Tainaka. Baterista de sonrisas pícaras.

Hermosa, serena Tsumugi Kotobuki. Tecladista con sonrisa gentil.

Preciosa, genial Mio Akiyama. Bajista de pucheros seductores.

Pero principalmente, Azusa no podía dejar de mirar la imagen de la última integrante.

Encantadora, misteriosa Yui Hirasawa. Guitarrista inexpresiva.

Sus habilidades de guitarra eran divinas, la forma en que parecía dedicarse a las canciones, un peculiar trance aparecía en todos los videos. Mientras Azusa miraba los videos musicales, Yui le había intrigado mucho más que ninguna otra integrante.

La guitarrista era la única que vestía de blanco, mientras que las otras lo hacían de negro. El color le daba una apariencia 'de cuento', lista para difundir alegría a los demás – excepto que tenía una expresión (casi) melancólica en su rostro. Para Azusa, a diferencia de muchas otras fans, no era el ondulado vestido lo que hacía que Yui destacara – no, eran sus ojos. El par de serios y ardientes orbes café parecía atraer a la gente, haciendo que quisieran saber más sobre ella.

Azusa no era la excepción.

Incluso la misma mente necia de Azusa admitió que se había vuelto completamente su fan. Trató de no actuar mucho acorde a sus sentimientos – después de todo, se suponía que era la tranquila y calmada Azusa, que nunca se salía del camino.

Pero, cada que mencionaban a HTT, se transformaba por completo en alguien diferente. Alguien que no era ella.

No, alguien que era la verdadera ella.

La verdadera Azusa que no se reprimía por ninguna expectativa.

La verdadera que realmente tenía voluntad propia.

"¡Vamos, Azusa, debemos correr!"

"¡Ya voy!"

Así nomás, Azusa olvidó sus preocupaciones y su "yo" robótico.

* * *

><p><em>Fue muy bueno para ser un sueño.<em>

Azusa observaba la presentación, aturdida, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Mientras sus amigas y otras fans gritaban las canciones y meneaban sus brazos con el ritmo, Azusa sólo podía quedarse ahí torpemente, con los ojos enfocados completamente en las cuatro integrantes. Estaban muy cerca – no podía evitar preguntarse cómo fue capaz de conseguir tan buenos lugares.

La música retumbaba en todo su cuerpo, golpeando su alma como imparables mareas. No tenía idea de que podía sentir tales cosas – sentía que sólo estaba ella y la banda en el estadio – algo estaba cambiando en ella, podía sentirlo.

Lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas mientras finalmente se unía a las demás, gritando su apoyo para la más increíble banda que había conocido.

"Listen!" terminó con un estruendo clamoroso, y todo el estadio se alborotó. Sintió que sus tímpanos vibraban con sus propios gritos.

"¡Es ahora!" gritó su amiga, brincando una y otra vez.

"¿Qué es?" gritó Azusa, con la esperanza de que la escucharan entre tanto ruido.

"¿No escuchaste? ¡HTT está buscando otra guitarrista! ¡Esa dichosa será escogida aquí, en este mismo estadio! ¡Oh Dios mío, apenas puedo esperar! Aunque me pregunto cómo irán a escogerla… digo, nunca anunciaron el método o lo que sea… como cuáles eran los requisitos…"

Azusa dejó de escuchar a su amiga nuevamente. Podía sentir que sus latidos se aceleraban con expectación. ¿Quién rayos sería capaz de unirse a las Ho-Kago Tea Time?

La audiencia lentamente se calmó cuando la líder de la banda se paró de su asiento, caminando hacia el micrófono.

"¡Gracias por venir! ¡Nosotras, Ho-Kago Tea Time lo apreciamos realmente!"

Ritsu Tainaka se quitó su diadema, pasando su mano a través de sus mechones marrón y guiñándole el ojo al público, complementado con una sonrisa asesina.

Muchas fans gritaron, incluyendo a las amigas de Azusa. Y Azusa se estaba sonrojando al tiempo que observaba fijamente en la enorme pantalla el intenso par de ojos ámbar.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, la baterista sacó una fresa, comiéndola lentamente con ligeros gruñidos. Las chicas gritaron de nuevo.

Después, las luces enfocaron a la tecladista. Tsumugi Kotobuki se inclinó con elegancia ante el público, quitándose su gorro de marinero y girándolo con sus largos y delicados dedos.

"Sí, gracias por venir. Nos hacen muy felices."

También sacó una fresa, colocándola en su boca lindamente. Después dio una dulce sonrisa y le mandó un cariñoso beso a la audiencia, provocando más y más gritos. La mirada de Azusa se enfocó en las largas pestañas de la rubia, que cubrían sus ojos azules. Tampoco podía dejar de ver su cabello rubio y sedoso, preguntándose si era tan suave como parecía…

Las luces pasaron a la vocalista/bajista. Mio Akiyama inclinó su cabeza con una sonrisa sensual, sus tormentosos ojos grises hacían temblar a Azusa con un inidentificable _deseo._

"Ho-Kago Tea Time les manda su amor a todos."

Mio jugaba con el micrófono, entonces le dio una lamida sugestiva a la fresa.

La audiencia enloqueció de nuevo, silbando por aquí y por allá. Azusa tragó, su garganta se sentía repentinamente seca.

Finalmente, la luz se dirigió a la inmóvil guitarrista, quien aún no decía nada. Yui Hirasawa sólo miraba fríamente a la fresa en la palma de su mano. La tensión en el aire era tan fuerte que la gente se calmó, enfocando sus ojos en ella mientras ésta lentamente levantaba su mano, acercando la fruta a su boca. El corazón de Azusa chocaba incómodamente contra sus costillas.

Los labios de Yui rozaron la fruta. De repente, la arrojó al aire.

La fruta navegó por el aire como seda roja. Unos ojos granate la seguían, preguntándose dónde caería – entonces la fruta aterrizó en su, inconscientemente, extendida mano.

Muchas personas gruñeron, decepcionadas, mientras algunas susurraban ferozmente. Hasta sus mismas amigas la miraban con ira, incredulidad y envidia.

Sin embargo, todo quedó en silencio cuando Ritsu comenzó a reír.

"Bien, bien, ¿quién es la afortunada? ¡Vamos, sube al escenario!"

El mar de gente se abrió obedientemente, aunque muchas seguían murmurando y mirándola con rabia.

Azusa estaba congelada en su sitio, aún sin procesar lo que había pasado.

Mugi le indicó con la mano, sonriendo afablemente, "Ven al escenario. No tengas miedo. Está bien."

Automáticamente, con tan suave voz, Azusa caminó con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Respiraba tan rápido que comenzaba a marearse.

Mio le tendió su mano enguantada, su lustroso cabello negro se ajustaba cómodamente contra su cuello de alabastro al tiempo que se inclinaba. Azusa trató de no mirar la blusa un tanto expuesta mientras tímidamente tomaba la mano.

_Oh __Dios __mío, __es __Mio __Akiyama, __¡Mio __Akiyama!, __oh __Dios __mío __la __increíble __bajista, __huele __tan __bien-_

La subieron al escenario unas manos sorprendentemente fuertes. Temblando un poco, siguió a Mio dócilmente hasta que se topó con un par de botas café. Azusa aún no se atrevía a levantar la vista, manteniéndola fuertemente fija en el suelo.

"Creo que Yui está esperando que le regresen su preciosa fresa," sugirió Mio alegremente.

Tragando inquietamente, Azusa ofreció la fruta con timidez, depositándola en la palma que aparecía en su campo de visión.

Su piel hizo contacto, y una eléctrica sensación recorrió su cuerpo.

Un exaltado maullido escapó de sus labios; el rostro de Azusa ardía cuando escuchó una risa en algún lugar del fondo.

Inesperadamente, la fresa volvió a aparecer frente a su vista, a unos centímetros de sus labios. Confundida, finalmente levantó la mirada.

Sus ojos granate finalmente se toparon con unos chocolate.

Las carcajadas de Ritsu, las divertidas risas de Mugi, las risitas de Mio e incluso los furiosos murmullos se desvanecieron completamente. Lo único que Azusa podía escuchar era el latido de su propio corazón.

El hilo rojo del destino finalmente se había unido.

Los ojos de Yui parecían mirarla a través de su alma, mientras que los suyos eran oscuros e impenetrables.

Enigmática. Y estimulante.

Azusa sintió que temblaba de nuevo, y su respiración se volvía lentamente en ligeros jadeos. Parecía no haber suficiente oxigeno.

Los labios de Yui se curvearon ligeramente, formando una pequeña sonrisa. Azusa creyó escuchar gritos de la audiencia.

La castaña mordió la fruta, parecía saborear cada gota de jugo.

Luego, le ofreció el trozo restante una vez más.

Ignorando su abrasador rostro, Azusa se inclinó, hipnotizada, y mordió la dulce fruta. Comenzó a sentir mucho calor y a marearse.

Una ráfaga de perfume llegó a su nariz cuando cabello castaño bloqueó su visión temporalmente. Yui se inclinó, acercando su rostro. Cerca, tan cerca que Azusa podía sentir la cálida respiración en su oído.

"Mucho gusto, gatita" susurró roncamente Yui.

Azusa se desmayó allí mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> Y que les pareció? Interesante? Espero les haya gustado, esto es Espiral, quieren enredarse conmigo? xD Bueno, sino no saben de lo q se perderan e_e ah sí, esta historia de **AdrenaVeris** está basada en Listen! el primer ED de la segunda temporada _(todo el mundo lo sabe!) _ah cierto xD

Ahora... tengo algunas cositas que decir, así que si no te importan los tontos comentarios del intento de traductora puedes dejar review e irte :3

Primeramente... Gracias **Sofie ****Puckle!** Como siempre gracias por tu ayuda en el _Beting _del Fic :D

Ahora la traducción de este preludio quiero dedicárselo a una amiga de por aquí de Fanfiction... **Tsukinyan**, este va por ti! :3 Ya sabes por qué...

La otra cosa es que mi amado Bardiche (mi Laptop) está en estado de coma, así que no tengo acceso a nada de mis documentos (o sea mis traducciones, mi música D: y demás cosas) espero recuperarlo pronto u.u no puedo vivir sin mi Bardiche, así que la traducción se atrasará y la revisión de cierto Fanfic también... ¬¬ AH! Y no compren productos HP es un consejo de una semi-hacker! En serio! ¬¬"

Y finalmente gracias por mis reviews, saben que esa es mi motivación!

Eso es todo por ahora! Nos leemos en Noviembre… espero .-. Al rato tengo examen de inglés y debería estudiar... nah es inglés! xD

Paká!


	2. Acorde1 Patas enredadas

.  
>Hi! VolKatina ici! Vengo después de casi un mes de ausencia… y les traigo finalmente el primer chapter de este fic… el tro sólo fue el preludio! Espero sea de su agrado.<p>

Ahora, les aclaro que al final hay una nota muuuuuuuuuuuuuy larga, por lo tanto no les quito mas su tiempo.

Sí, ven bien… este fic ahora es **_M_**

Enjoy! (And you do, lo sé xD)

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~o~<p>

**Acorde 1 – Patas enredadas**

~o~o~o~o~

"_A partir de hoy, estudiarás caligrafía."_

"_Sí, padre."_

"_Y aprenderás la ceremonia del té."_

"_Sí, madre."_

"_Oh, también encontré a alguien que te enseñe piano-"_

"_Este…"_

"_¿Ahora qué pasa?_

"_D-de hecho, quisiera aprender guitarra…"_

"_¡¿Qué?"_

"_Escucha a tu padre. Piano es mucho más-"_

"_P-pero el otro día, dijiste que la guitarra era buena…"_

"_¿Cuándo fue eso?"_

"_¿R-recuerdan que el otro día vimos a una chica tocando la guitarra y cantando?"_

"_Oh, esa chica con la cola de caballo. No era mala, supongo."_

"_¡Pero cariño, estaba tocando en la calle! Parecía tener tu edad, ¡¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? También tenía un tazón frente a ella, ¿verdad? Pidiendo dinero-"_

_Azusa apretó los dientes, pero sabía que era imposible hacer que su madre cambiara de opinión. Su padre se encogió de hombros, pero su mirada severa permanecía._

"_Bueno, no puede doler. Preferiría que aprendieras piano o violín, pero ninguno de los hijos de mis socios sabe tocar guitarra. Mmm, está bien. Buscaré a alguien que te enseñe guitarra."_

"_Muchas gracias, padre."_

* * *

><p>Cuando Azusa se dio cuenta de lo que la rodeaba, ya era más de media noche.<p>

Parpadeó lentamente, tratando de recordar qué había pasado. Todo lo que venía a su mente eran estruendosos gritos… ¿y luego qué?

_¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?_

Varias alarmas sonaron en su cabeza mientras miraba la desconocida habitación. Se revisó rápidamente, respirando con calma cuando se aseguró que su ropa estaba intacta, y su billetera y celular seguían en sus bolsillos.

Tranquila, miró la alcoba en la que se encontraba, confundida por la manera en que estaba amueblada. Era algo que sólo veías en revistas – cortinas de terciopelo, cama grande, que era placenteramente suave, muebles clásicos pero con estilo - ¿estaba en una especie de hotel? ¿Tal vez una suite de más de cinco estrellas?

Viendo el reloj de pared, finalmente los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer.

_Ya es más de media noche… ¿me desmayé por 4 horas? ¿Para empezar, por qué y cómo me desmayé? Estaba en el concierto y… ¿después qué?_

Inquieta, Azusa se levantó de la cama, sus pies golpearon silenciosamente la alfombra. Odiaba estar sentada sin hacer nada; prefería tomar el control de la situación, ya que nunca podría hacer eso si estaba con otras personas, especialmente si estaba con sus padres.

_No es que haga mucho en mi poco tiempo libre, además de practicar la guitarra._

Aparte de la decoración, la habitación se sentía muy impersonal, como si estuviera especialmente preparada para un invitado. Incómoda y aún insegura del por qué estaba ahí, Azusa abrió la puerta cuidadosamente.

_Vaya, en verdad es una suite de más de cinco estrellas._

Caminaba por el pasillo, mirando alrededor con admiración. Era algo que probablemente nunca experimentaría en su mediocre y aburrida vida. Después de todo, venía de una familia de clase media. Todo era moderado y 'normal'.

_¿Qué tan grande es este lugar?_

Pasó por otras dos habitaciones cerradas, lo que la hizo sospechar que debía estar en la suite de alguien. ¿Por qué la trajeron aquí? No pudo haber sido secuestrada o algo así - ¿en primer lugar para qué lo haría el secuestrador, si ya era rico? Y ella parecía estar… ilesa, ¿así que cuál era el objetivo de que estuviera ahí?

A juzgar por la luz que se asomaba en el borde del pasillo, Azusa supuso que finalmente había encontrado una especie de sala. _Así podré encontrar una salida. Espera, ¿qué fue ese ruido?_

Había una recamara cerca de la esquina, y la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Incapaz de contener su curiosidad, Azusa se acercó sigilosamente, los sonidos que provenían de ahí la desconcertaban.

_Ah, puedo ver a alguien- no, veo a dos personas. Tal vez debería preguntarles- _Azusa era cautelosa, pero una vez más, su curiosidad se impuso.

Tuvo que tapar su boca con la mano para evitar que saliera un grito. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo mientras su mente trataba de procesar lo que veía.

Yui Hirasawa.

Ritsu Tainaka.

Y Yui tenía a Ritsu contra la pared.

Sus labios estaban pegados.

_¿Eh?_

Azusa quedó boquiabierta, tratando de entender lo que veía.

_Espera, entonces esta es… la suite de HTT…_

Imágenes borrosas destellaron en su mente. Ahora Azusa recordó subir al escenario, regresar la fresa y –

Se sonrojó cuando Yui levantó la blusa de Ritsu, revelándole a sus ojos el tenso abdomen de la baterista.

_Oh Dios, oh Dios, no debería estar viendo esto…_

Un artículo reciente cruzó por su mente. Por lo que había encontrado en Internet y en los tabloides, pensó que había algo entre Ritsu Tainaka y Mio Akiyama. ¿Entonces qué rayos…?

Recordó sentirse inquieta leyendo sobre la relación. No era que estuviera en contra de las parejas del mismo sexo – a veces encontraba atractivas a algunas chicas de su clase. Pero nunca se había preguntado más. Eran sus padres conservadores y la prestigiosa y estricta escuela privada femenina a la que iba los que la hostigaban con que eso era 'anormal', sin mencionar que había unas cuantas 'parejas secretas' en su escuela.

No, no era eso.

Nunca había tenido una… demostración tan abierta justo frente a ella. Lo más que había visto era a sus padres besándose antes de ir al trabajo, cosa que no pasaba seguido. Y lo más que había experimentado eran los abrazos súper entusiastas de sus amigas. Y eso también era poco común.

Así que ver esto la hacía sentir muy, muy incómoda y también…

_Tengo curiosidad por mi propio bien… _tragó Azusa, viendo cómo parecían bailar sus lenguas y se fundían en una. _Me pregunto que se sentirá… ¡Eeh! ¡Yo no pensé eso!_

Las dos se separaron de su caluroso beso, jadeando. El brazo de Yui seguía alrededor de la cintura de la baterista, mientras se apoyaba en la pared con el otro brazo, evitando que Ritsu se moviera.

La baterista simplemente sonreía, aún sin aliento, miraba a Yui por debajo de su alborotado fleco.

"Heh, ¿qué pasa contigo hoy, Yui? ¿Mio no te satisface lo suficiente?"

Yui no respondió. Azusa sintió que su rostro ardía de nuevo cuando un fuerte ruido - _¿eso fue un gruñido? _– salió de la garganta de la guitarrista.

"Oye, Yui, ¿qué-" Ritsu fue interrumpida, jadeaba mientras Yui bajaba la cabeza y comenzaba a chupar el cuello de la baterista.

La propia respiración de Azusa se volvió pesada mientras permanecía ahí, hechizada. Simplemente no podía dejar de ver. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en la forma en que los dientes y lengua de Yui recorrían la piel de Ritsu, y en cómo la baterista movía su mano a través de esos mechones castaños, alejando pero sin alejar realmente a la castaña, esos penetrantes ojos ámbar se entrecerraban de placer –

"Ambas son grandes besadoras, ¿verdad?" se escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

Azusa se exaltó, mortificada por haber sido atrapada. Se asomó por la puerta, y ambas seguían pegadas. Azusa tragó nerviosamente y se dio la vuelta.

Tsumugi Kotobuki le sonreía misteriosamente. La tecladista llevaba el cabello suelto, flotando por su espalda como una cortina. Vestía una bata de dormir rosa pálido, que encajaba bastante bien con su figura. Era una vista impresionante, como una ilustración de esos cuentos de hadas que Azusa solía leer. Mugi emitía la imagen de esas típicas bellezas frágiles, rogando que alguien la tomara-

_Espera, ¿QUÉ?_

Antes de que Azusa pudiera averiguar de donde vinieron esos pensamientos, Mugi se le acercó con una expresión de ensueño en el rostro.

"Ricchan puede ser ruda o gentil, pero con Yui-chan nunca se sabe… ¿tú qué piensas?"

_¿Eh? ¿Qué pienso? ¿P-por qué me preguntas eso-_

Después unos delicados dedos levantaron su mentón y acariciaron amablemente su mandíbula. Azusa estaba hundida en esos orbes azules, lo que parecía liberar la tensión en sus hombros con su cualidad hipnótica.

_Huele realmente bien y sus labios lucen muy suaves…_

"Supongo que Sawako está muy ocupada, ya que estás haciendo eso de nuevo" otra voz se escuchó. Azusa salió de su trance, sonrojándose furiosamente y alejándose de la ahora sonriente rubia. Dirigió su cabeza hacia la sala, tratando de localizar el origen de la voz, y su rostro se sonrojó más.

Mio Akiyama estaba acostada en el sofá con el brazo cubriéndole el rostro. La bajista se levantó lentamente, estirándose, algo fatigada y caminó hacia ellas de una forma que Azusa sólo podría describir como… ¿seductora? ¿Predadora? Igual que como se veía en el escenario y en los videos musicales, había un aire casual a su alrededor, pero aún parecía estar en control de todo.

Segura, tranquila –

Y absolutamente maravillosa.

Su cabello estaba alborotado, el moño rojo torcido, y sus ojos nublados y llenos de una especie de intensión dolosa, haciendo temblar a Azusa subconscientemente. Vestía un camisón que llegaba a sus muslos, el hombro salía por el borde del cuello y revelaba el tirante negro de un sostén de encaje negro y varias marcas rojas decoraban su blanca piel.

Y eso era todo. No llevaba nada más.

La garganta de Azusa se sentía seca mientras miraba esas largas y delgadas piernas. Sus dedos se crisparon.

_¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?_

"Vamos, Mio-chan. Sawako está tan ocupada con los reporteros sobre lo que pasó hace rato que probablemente no regrese hasta mañana" dijo Mugi infantilmente, rodeando con su brazo a Azusa y acercándola.

El rostro de Azusa estaba hundido en algo bastante blando y ah, olía muy bien –

"Mugi, no vuelvas a dejar inconsciente a la pobre" Mio rió ligeramente, parándose frente de Azusa. La desconcertada chica quitó rápidamente su rostro del pecho de la tecladista, alejándose de ellas y entrando a la sala.

Mio y Mugi intercambiaron miradas divertidas. Azusa tenía miedo y su rostro estaba a punto de estallar. Las otras dos chicas se le acercaron sin prisa, como si tuvieran la certeza de que no escaparía.

Sus ojos granate observaron la espaciosa estancia, decorada tan elegante como se había imaginado – y no había ruta de escape visible. A menos que quisiera salir por el oscuro pasillo al otro lado… o tal vez la salida estaba en esa esquina a lado de la TV…?

La melodiosa risita de Mugi atrajo nuevamente la atención de Azusa. La tecladista sonrió inocentemente, pero había perdido su efecto en Azusa - _¡No caigas en eso! _– ¿o no? Esos ojos azules distrajeron a Azusa de sus planes de escape una vez más.

"No le hagas caso a Mugi, siempre lo hace – atrae a pobres y desprevenidas chicas con su inocente exterior antes de devorarl-"

"Por favor, Mio-chan, recuerdo perfectamente que tú me sedujiste primero" Mugi presionó su meñique por debajo de su mentón, sonriendo ligeramente.

Mio pasó su lengua por su labio inferior. Notó que los ojos de Azusa siguieron su acción. Mio le guiñó el ojo antes de responderle a Mugi.

"¿Ah sí? Bueno, no pude evitarlo. Ritsu estaba muy cansada después de lo que Yui le hizo." Lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_¿Eh…? ¿No estás… con Ritsu Tainaka o algo así…? _Azusa estaba muy confundida. _Pero por lo que vi antes… ¿qué está pasando…?_

Ahora estaban frente a ella. Azusa se maldijo por no huir cuando pudo.

Arrinconada. Una gatita arrinconada.

Mio puso su mano en la mejilla de Azusa. Ésta fue incapaz de quitarse de la sutil caricia.

"Hablando de, Yui-chan y Ricchan están en _eso_, de nuevo" rió Mugi mientras acariciaba el cabello de Azusa, jugueteando con sus coletas.

La pobre chica aún no recuperaba la capacidad de hablar. O para el caso, de respirar. No podía creer lo qué escuchaba. O lo que pasaba.

"Esa Yui…" Mio sacudió su cabeza exasperadamente con una cariñosa sonrisa en el rostro, "Tal vez debería unírmeles… Bueno, tal vez no, por unos minutos más." Frotó los puntos rojos en su cuello, "Me pregunto que tendrá hoy. Estaba más… _agresiva _de lo usual."

"Quizás tiene que ver con la 'gatita' de aquí, ya que Yui-chan la llamó" Mugi se inclinó, susurrando al oído de la pequeña, el cálido aire rozó su piel.

Su piel se tornó de gallina. Sentía escalofríos.

La respiración de Azusa se entrecortó incapaz de moverse. Incluso, inconscientemente inclinó su cuello.

_¿Qué pasa conmigo…? _Pensó Azusa, afligida. Ya ni siquiera sentía que controlaba su cuerpo.

"Hehe, que reacciones tan interesantes tienes," rió Mugi suavemente.

Lo siguiente que supo Azusa fue que estaban sentadas en el sofá – no, estaba sentada en el regazo de Mugi. Y Mio estaba parada frente a ellas, con los brazos en el respaldo, mirándola y dejando a Azusa en medio.

"Eres linda" Mio torció los labios mientras miraba fijamente a Azusa. La pequeña tragó de nuevo, sus ojos se abrieron por completo. "Realmente linda. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

'_¿Qué van a hacer?' _fue el único pensamiento lógico de Azusa. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

"A-Azusa N-Nakano…" _¿siquiera pueden escucharme…? No puedo escuchar mi propia voz… ¿esa es mi voz? Yo no sueno así…_

"Hola, Azusa" Mio le sonrió sensualmente. "Como ya sabes, soy Mio Akiyama."

"Tsumugi Kotobuki. Es un placer conocerte, Azusa-chan." La rubia lentamente rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Azusa.

"E-este… ¿p-por qué estoy…"

"¿Por qué estás aquí? Mmm. Fue un gran alboroto, ¿no? La prensa estaba como loca."

"Pobre Sawako tiene que calmar las cosas" murmuró Mugi, algo molesta.

"Gracias a eso, lo que sea que esos hombres habían planeado originalmente fue cancelado. No, ni siquiera fue por eso. No esperaba que Yui hiciera algo con la fresa, arrojándola así a la audiencia."

"Lo bueno que Ricchan improvisó rápidamente~"

"Bueno, Ritsu es muy… _adaptable _después de todo" había un rastro de orgullo y posesión en la voz de Mio, "De cualquier forma, tras tu desmayo, Yui te trajo a nuestro hotel – hemos estado esperando a que despertaras desde entonces."

"Aunque tendrás que preguntarle a Yui-chan que pretende hacer contigo, porque ni nosotras sabemos qué está pensando" Mugi rió, sus dedos jugaban con el dobladillo de la blusa de Azusa. Y el rostro de Mio estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Azusa jadeó cuando sintió algo húmedo y cálido en el cuello, mandando corrientes agradables por todo su cuerpo.

Sintió unas suaves y gentiles manos deslizándose bajo su blusa, rozando su piel-

_E-esper-_

BAM

El sonido de una puerta azotándose contra la pared sacó a Azusa de su trance, aunque su cuerpo seguía paralizado.

Una desaliñada Ritsu entró en escena, a penas caminando erguida. Aún vestía lo que llevaba originalmente, pero era obvio que se puso la ropa deprisa. Pasó su mano por su fleco, sus ojos seguían sombreados.

"Maldita Yui. Déjame tomar el control por una vez, ch…" murmuró, sin siquiera mirar su camino.

Los labios de la bajista dejaron su cuello, para su gran… _¿decepción? ¿Qué?_

La bajista caminó tranquilamente hacia la baterista, rodeando su cintura por detrás, sobresaltando a Ritsu.

"Te dejaré… _dominarme_, toda la noche, Rit~su" Mio mordió su oreja, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera. La baterista se dio la vuelta, con los ojos en llamas.

"No puedes retirar eso, Mio" gruñó Ritsu con voz ronca. Luego, justo en frente de los ojos de Azusa, Ritsu escurrió sus brazos bajo las piernas de Mio y la levantó, estrellándola contra la pared.

Mio simplemente rió, sensualmente rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de Ritsu. "Impaciente, ¿cierto?"

Ritsu la empujó con fuerza, sus narices se tocaban, sus labios estaban a centímetros.

"¿Cómo puedo ser paciente? Especialmente después de lo que dijiste" Ritsu rozó con sus labios los de Mio, provocándola. Sus hambrientos ojos vagaron por el mal vestido cuerpo de Mio, y sonrió.

"¿Qué te hizo Yui, eh Mio? Parece que tendré que arreglar eso~"

Mio le rodeó con sus brazos los hombros y pasó su lengua por los labios de Ritsu. La baterista gruñó.

"Bueno, tenemos una larga noche delante de nosotras, Rit-su."

Azusa rápidamente apartó la visa mientras las dos se metían en su propio mundo.

_¿No Ritsu Tainaka… incluso antes de eso, ¿no Mio Akiyama… también con Yui Hirasawa… ¿qué está pasando? ¡¿Por qué actúan así?_

Este repentino cambio de actitud, una demostración extrema de lujuria, era demasiado para ella. Hizo todo lo posible por ignorar los sonidos que le provocaban sensaciones extrañas a su cuerpo.

_¡Ignóralas, y piensa, Azusa Nakano! ¡Necesitas salir de aquí antes de enloquecer!_

"¿Por qué no nos movemos, Azusa-chan?" De nuevo, Mugi tenía una expresión de en sueño.

Azusa obedientemente permitió que la rubia se llevara de ahí, para su gran exasperación. Azusa estaba atónita al darse cuenta que en realidad no quería irse.

_¡¿Por qué estoy así? ¿Me drogaron o algo así? S-sí debe ser eso, de lo contrario, yo nunca…_

Pero Azusa sabía perfectamente que no lo hicieron. Las drogas pueden volver a la gente más sumisa, pero no habría permitido que _todas _la controlaran así… y esos pensamientos eran suyos.

_¿Estoy acostumbrada a obedecer a la gente? ¿O… este es… mi verdadero yo? _Azusa se estremeció ante tal posibilidad.

Para nada le gustaba eso.

La mano de Mugi apretó ligeramente su muñeca, dispersando cualquier pensamiento que Azusa tuviera, así como así.

Y así, la curiosa gatita fue llevada a la cueva de la loba alfa, acompañada por otra loba disfrazada de oveja.

Azusa tembló con anticipación mientras entraban a la habitación de la que Ritsu había salido momentos antes.

La habitación de Yui Hirasawa.

Pese a la oscuridad, Azusa podía ver el desorden del dormitorio, sábanas en la alfombra, maletas arrumbadas y ropa esparcida. Aparte de eso, nada más demostraba que alguien había vivido ahí en lo últimos días, mientras HTT se preparaba para su concierto.

No había nada personal que mostrara que ésa era su habitación – excepto por la guitarra color rojo y naranja en el único rincón limpio del cuatro, y un portarretrato bocabajo en el mostrador.

Yui estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, con un brazo en la rodilla. Miraba hacia fuera sin dar señales de haber notado su presencia.

Las manos de Mugi dejaron las de Azusa. Luego la rubia le dio un besito en la frente.

"Buena suerte, la necesitarás~"

Así nomás, la pobre gatita se quedó sola en las garras de la loba alfa.

Dicha loba se paró y caminó hacia ella cuando Mugi cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

A diferencia de Ritsu, Yui aún vestía el traje del concierto, y a pesar de lo que debió haber ocurrido, por arte de magia, su ropa permanecía libre de arrugas y su cabello estaba impecable, brillante como siempre, su fleco casi le cubría los ojos.

La forma en que caminaba tenía algo – intimidante pero al mismo tiempo magnética.

Con la luz de la luna dándole un resplandor etéreo, Yui Hirasawa lucía cada parte del enigma que era.

Hermosa.

Y peligrosa.

Azusa estaba clavada en su lugar. Era como ver un huracán o un tsunami acercándose – no puedes evitar estar impresionado ni siquiera sabiendo lo arriesgado que es.

Cuan peligrosa era esta entidad impredecible para el tranquilo mundo de Azusa.

Todos los eventos que escuchó previamente, y su breve encuentro con la guitarrista en el escenario horas antes – _No debería estar aquí. ¿Por qué estoy aquí…?_

Cuando estuvieron demasiado cerca, Azusa se alejó, pero seguía siendo incapaz de apartar los ojos de la guitarrista. Yui se acercaba más, hasta que Azusa estuvo completamente contra la puerta.

La pequeña se tensó cuando Yui lentamente puso su mano contra la puerta, justo a lado de su cabeza.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Yui tenía una voz suave, casi infantil, pero el destello en sus ojos definitivamente no podía ser visto en un niño – deseo carnal.

Azusa comenzó a temblar nuevamente.

"A-Azusa N-N-Nakano."

A diferencia de Mugi y Mio, Yui no dijo nada, pero el corazón de Azusa latía con más fuerza – tan fuerte que estaba segura de que Yui podía escucharlo.

"Azusa Nakano…" rió, para la gran confusión de la chica. "Entiendo…"

_¿Qué entiendes?_

"…Soy Yui Hirasawa…"

Acarició la cabeza de Azusa, tan suave y cariñosamente que cerró sus ojos, inclinándose a la caricia.

"Mmmm…"

Se congeló, alarmada por el… ronroneo que salió de su misma boca. Ella, Azusa Nakano, había… _¿ronroneado?_

_En serio, ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¡E-esta no soy yo! ¡En lo absoluto!_

Yui se detuvo, provocando que Azusa abriera los ojos, confundida.

Después, Yui curvó los labios. "Tenía razón, realmente eres una gatita…" golpeó su frente tan ligeramente que Azusa a penas lo sintió. "Serás Azu-nyan entonces."

"¿Azu… nyan…?" repitió aturdida, tocando su frente.

En vez de sentirse indignada como acostumbraba, Azusa sólo sintió euforia por el extraño apodo.

Por lo que sabía, los apodos eran especiales, dados sólo a personas específicas para mostrar afecto. Azusa no tenía de esas personas. Siempre había sido Azusa Nakano, nada más. Incluso con su supuesta buena 'relación social', no tenía a nadie a quien llamar verdaderos amigos, no sin mentirse a si misma.

Bueno, tampoco es que pudiera llamar amiga a Yui Hirasawa.

"Aja, 'Azu-nyan'… lindo, ¿no? Igual que tú," Yui inclinó su cabeza, aún con esa semi-sonrisa. "Y casualmente me gustan las cosas lindas."

Inconscientemente, Azusa también inclinó su cabeza y lamió sus labios. ¿Por qué Yui tenía una mirada hambrienta y por qué se acercaban más y más?

De repente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

El hechizo se rompió.

Y Azusa sólo podía ver tontamente el espacio vacío frente a ella.

Yui estaba recargada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados. "Tal vez deberías contestar. Puede ser urgente."

La guitarrista se veía tan distante, tan intocable ahora. Azusa sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, aún tratando de comprender qué había pasado.

Azusa sintió que se congeló cuando vio el identificador de llamadas.

Su madre.

De repente, la ilusión que la había extasiado desde el concierto se desmoronó. El acuerdo de sus padres para meterla en la escuela, las intensas expectativas de sus profesores en su resultado del examen de admisión – todo caía sobre sus pequeños hombros, destrozando su alegría.

Mordiendo su labio con ansiedad, contestó el teléfono, su mano aún temblaba.

"H-hola, Madre…"

Un furioso grito aturdió su oído, obligándola a alejarse del auricular tanto como pudo. Aun así, se podía distinguir cada palabra.

"-MEJOR REGRESAS A CASA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE IMPRUDENTE NIÑA, DEJA QUE TU PADRE ESCUCHE ESTO-"

Las orejas de Azusa ardían mientras Yui miraba el teléfono con una ilegible expresión.

"-TU PADRE Y YO TRABAJAMOS COMO ESCLAVOS Y TÚ TE LARGAS A QUIEN SABE DONDE, NI SIQUIERA PENSASTE EN LLAMARNOS-"

El celular fue arrebatado de su mano. La mandíbula de Azusa cayó cuando Yui habló al teléfono dulcemente, una imagen completamente opuesta a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver.

Esa sonrisa inocente y suave en el rostro de la guitarrista… no, no podía ser la misma Yui Hirasawa. Nadie puede lucir tan diferente con una simple sonrisa.

"¿Hola? ¿Sra. Nakano? Lo siento~ lamento mucho mantener a su hija aquí. Verá, estaba enloqueciendo por mis exámenes y ¡Azusa-chan aceptó asesorarme! Aunque se quedó dormida y realmente no quise despertarla. Lo siento mucho - ¿mmm? Oh, soy su compañera de clase. No sé si me recuerda pero soy la hija de la maestra Sanada-"

Azusa parpadeó. No había ninguna maestra Sanada en su escuela.

"-sip, ¿la maestra que ha sido nombrada directora del departamento? Sip, de hecho se rumoreaba que papi se convertiría en el vice-director en algún momento, sí, aja, no, no se preocupe, yo debería agradecerle a Azusa-chan – papi ira a dejarla ahora. ¿Mmm? Oh no, no es necesario~ quiero decir, me encantaría que viniera – tengo debilidad con los pasteles pero – no, sería mucha molestia, pero muchas gracias por la oferta - ha sido un placer hablar con usted, adiós~"

Así como así, Yui Hirasawa terminó la conversación

Su rostro era inexpresivo nuevamente.

Azusa se estremeció ante la transición surrealista.

Su madre, la mujer más difícil que había tenido la desgracia de conocer… la castaña frente a ella había manejado a su madre con tanta facilidad.

Mientras asumía un personaje completamente diferente pero también impecable.

¿Quién era ella?

¿Quién era esta Yui Hirasawa?

"Le ordenaré a alguien que te lleve. Ya casi es la una" Yui le devolvió el celular, quitando su mano tan rápidamente que casi se le cae a Azusa.

Después Yui abrió la puerta y salió sin decir nada más. Azusa tragó, siguiéndola en silencio. Todavía no tenía idea de lo que había pasado y por qué había actuado así.

Hace unos momentos, algo había pasado… pero ahora, Yui lucía tan distante, como una completa extraña.

_Bueno. Realmente es una extraña. Es una celebridad. Sólo la conozco por los medios de comunicación. ¿Qué tendría que ver conmigo? Sólo soy una chica ordinaria. Probablemente algo llamó su atención, pero ahora que vio como soy realmente… _Azusa miraba el suelo, desanimada. _No es que este cómoda con toda esa extraña atención pero… es mejor que este… frío trato._

Metió el celular a su bolsillo, bastante molesta.

_¿De todos modos, qué estaba esperando? ¿No quería irme lo antes posible? ¿Qué me retiene aquí? Fueron… lo suficientemente buenas para cuidarme hasta que despertara. Debería estar bastante agradecida e irme. Yo no pertenezco aquí._

Entraron en la sala, y Azusa trató de ignorar la ropa regada en el piso, ropa que dirigía a una habitación entrecerrada al otro lado de la sala… de donde provenían sonidos cuestionables. El rostro de Azusa ardía nuevamente.

_Definitivamente yo no pertenezco aquí. No entiendo cómo funcionan sus mentes y probablemente nunca las entenderé. Esto es demasiado para mí. Tengo que regresar a donde acostumbro. Tengo que regresar a ser 'yo misma'._

Se detuvieron frente a la salida.

_Esto es lo mejor. Hora de despertar._

Yui escribió algo en un trozo de papel y se lo dio, esta vez sostuvo su mano lo suficiente y Azusa tomó el papel tímidamente.

Su mano tembló al contacto, tal como pasó con la fresa.

"Puedes darle esto a nuestra maquillista – debe estar abajo, en la sala de conferencias. Ella te llevará a casa."

"G-gracias" susurró Azusa, todavía mirando al suelo. _Es el fin, ¿no?_

Fue empujada contra la pared bruscamente, y algo cálido e intenso tocó sus labios, enviándola a un planeta desconocido de calor estimulante. Desconcertada, abrió su boca, tratando de decir algo-

Yui inmediatamente introdujo su lengua, frotándola febrilmente contra la suya, buscando y explorando.

"¡Nnmm…!"

Azusa apretó sus ojos, sujetándose débilmente para estabilizarse. Un placentero desconcierto cubrió su mente mientras trataba de responderle instintivamente, moviendo sus labios con timidez contra los agresivos de Yui.

Todo estaba caliente… al rojo vivo… todos sus sentidos estaban acelerados, expulsando todos sus pensamientos hasta que sólo permaneció un sentimiento extraño.

Deseo.

Abrasador y puro deseo.

Las piernas de Azusa se tambaleaban, sin energía. Inmediatamente Yui rodeó su cintura con un brazo, acercándola, mientras su otro codo estaba recargado contra la pared justo a un lado de la cabeza de Azusa.

Sin detener nunca ese ansioso movimiento con su lengua.

Las piernas de Azusa temblaban como gelatina, y luces estallaban detrás de sus párpados.

_¿Qué está pasando…? No puedo respirar… No puedo parar…_

Dándole a su boca una última y lánguida lamida, Yui lentamente se separó. Azusa casi se resbala por la pared, sus piernas temblaban tanto que eran incapaces de sostenerla.

Los sombreados ojos de Yui vagaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus hinchados labios y su agitado pecho. Sus labios se curvaron otra vez, no era una sonrisa maliciosa pero tampoco era una sincera.

"Ten un buen viaje, Azu-nyan~"

Azusa no pudo responder, seguía jadeando, casi al borde del desmayo. Sus labios sentían un hormigueo mientras se acumulaba un extraño calor _ahí abajo –_

"¿Por qué no la llevo con Hime-chan? No creo que Azusa llegue sola" habló Mugi, con la voz llena de diversión. Estaba recargada contra la pared no muy lejos de ellas - ¿había estado observando todo el tiempo?

Yui no parecía nada perturbada. La castaña sólo se encogió de hombros, pasando su mano por su cabello. Acarició la cabeza de Azusa una vez más antes de dar la vuelta.

Azusa le permitió a Mugi que la sacara de la suite, su mente estaba total y absoluto mal funcionamiento, y seguía jadeando. En su cerebro sólo podía escuchar una especie de ruido estático. Había tropezado en varias ocasiones al dar tan sólo unos cuantos pasos.

_Ese fue… ese fue mi primer beso._

Pero Azusa no podía enojarse por el robo de su primer beso… aún podía sentir la candente lengua de la castaña danzando con la suya…

_¿Por qué… por qué no la detuve?_

"Creo que Mio-chan ya te dijo" de repente la voz de Yui irrumpió su brumosa mente, "el plan original para elegir a la nueva guitarrista no salió bien – bueno, en verdad no me gustaba su idea así que estoy haciendo las cosas a _mi _manera" rió, pero con un toque de peligro. "Somos Ho-Kago Tea Time. _Nosotras _elegiremos a _nuestra _guitarrista, no esos ancianos que no saben nada de música."

Mugi rió, e incluso ese suave sonido le puso la piel de gallina a Azusa.

"Así que~ para ponernos de acuerdo con esos necios, haremos una audición formal la próxima semana. Estaremos por aquí un rato más."

Azusa finalmente decidió dar la vuelta, sus ojos se toparon con los turbios de Yui.

Tenía una suave sonrisa en el rostro, similar a la que tenía cuando hablaba con su madre.

Excepto que ésta parecía ser legítima. Las rodillas de Azusa casi la traicionan de nuevo.

"Espero con ansias verte ahí, gatita~"

* * *

><p>"¿Qué estás pensando realmente, Yui-chan? Azusa-chan… atrajo tu atención, ¿cierto? Nunca te he visto actuar así con nadie, ni siquiera con nosotras."<p>

"…"

La castaña tenía los ojos cerrados, su cabeza estaba metida bajo el mentón de Mugi, su brazo se encontraba en la cintura desnuda de la rubia. Mugi acarició su espalda en un suave ritmo mientras miraba el techo. La tecladista sabía que Yui aún estaba despierta, pero no esperaba que le respondiera.

Después de todo, y pese a todos esos años de estar con ella, ninguna podía entender la complicada mente de Yui Hirasawa.

Ni que decir que Mugi estaba sorprendida cuando Yui le respondió, después de unos minutos de silencio.

"Verla… me recuerda a mí, Mugi-chan."

Mugi trató de ignorar las placenteras punzadas en su piel mientras Yui hablaba. La rubia se obligó a permanecer en silencio mientras la escuchaba con curiosidad.

"Me gustaría volver a verla," Mugi podía sentir los labios de Yui curvándose en su característica no-sonrisa. "Quiero ver cuanto dura siendo ingenua."

"¿Ingenua…?"

Yui rió, su inocente y suave voz desmentía lo que realmente era. "Ante sus ojos probablemente somos extrañas, casi extraterrestres. Debe ser demasiado para una chica tan buena como ella.

Mugi ligeramente rió de acuerdo. Hace años, no se habría imaginado en una posición así. Pero después de conocer a Yui Hirasawa, nada era imposible y por supuesto, nada era predecible. Supuso que ya era inmune a la naturaleza caprichosa de la castaña después de estar con ella durante tanto tiempo.

La rubia echó un vistazo a la foto que a penas se notaba bajo la luz de la luna, revelando una imagen de dos niñas, una con el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo y otra con una coleta corta. Eran casi idénticas, las dos tenían el cabello castaño, y ambas se veían muy felices.

Mugi regresó su atención a la chica encima de ella. Como puede cambiar el tiempo a la gente.

"¿Y que planeas hacer con ella, Yui-chan?"

"Hay algo en esa chica… algo que está tratando de reprimir, puedo sentirlo. Quiero verlo…"

Yui se recargó en sus codos, cerniéndose sobre Mugi.

"Lo sacaré."

Mugi tragó; no dudaba de sus palabras.

"Y lo domaré."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Bueno, ahora viene la larga nota, para comenzar, le doy las gracias a mi BETA! (como lo pude olvidar! D:) **Sofie Puckle, **muchas gracias por la revisión del fic ! :3

Ahora les dejo los antecedentes del fic. Si les gusta leer... adelante, sino pueden irse sin olvidarse de mi review ò.ó!

**Antecedentes:**

Azusa tiene 17, último año de preparatoria. Los Nakano, a diferencia del canon, no están en una banda de jazz; son gente trabajadora de clase media. Pero Azusa ha sido obligada a aprender todo lo que se considera prestigioso, ceremonia del té, tiro con arco, caligrafía etc. Los Nakano son muy tradicionalistas y conservadores. _Mucho_, especialmente su madre. La guitarra fue una rebelión de Azusa. Todo esto surgió de la idea que Azusa era conocida como una muñeca japonesa, en el anime.

Las integrantes de HTT tienen 18. Están listas para celebrar su primer aniversario desde que entraron al mundo del estrellato. Todas fueron a la misma escuela, como el canon.

Sawako Yamanaka no es una maestra; es la manager de HTT, y ella fue la que las escogió. Mm, parece que ella es la única cuyo carácter permanece intacto… bueno, ya veremos…

"Ancianos" "Necios" se refiere a la compañía disquera de HTT. Planeaban escoger a la guitarrista en un "sorteo" – se explicara más sobre esto después. Todo tiene que ver con la política de los medios…

Ahora, **Adri VolKatina** resume la larga nota de **AdrenaVeris** que iría aquí:

Veamos, Adrena se inspiró en el _ED Listen! _Para hacer este fic, tiene una mente retorcida, lo sé xD

HTT, es una banda famosa, popular e influyente. Esta historia también tendrá una aura oscura… no "oscura" en el sentido de **No, Gracias** pero igual será oscura (si entienden de lo que hablo ^^)

Los personajes son OOC? Yo digo que sí xD …en cierta forma.

Mio no será la niña tímida que conocemos. Es la vocalista de HTT. Obtiene lo que quiere. Por algo la llaman la Reina Peligrosa.

Mugi no se queda atrás. Tomará la iniciativa. También obtiene lo que quiere, pero no tan "sutilmente" como la bajista xD

Ritsu, pese a ser la líder de la banda, sólo "disfruta del show". Sólo sigue lo que las demás dicen, sabiendo que es inútil protestar, especialmente con Yui.

¿Azusa? Nuestra POV. Típica niña buena, protegida por sus padres y la sociedad 'buena y limpia'. HTT es una bomba para detonar su mundito, haciéndola pensar cosas que nunca habría pensado.

¿Yui? ¿Cabeza hueca? Tal vez, pero una muy sádica xD. Ella obtiene _todo _(más o menos como en el canon, no? xD)

Phew, terminé…?

Ahora, espero no haber hecho spoiler D: , sólo quise darles un poco de info, tal como lo hizo Adrena… normalmente me piden que ponga las notas que escribe la autora así que sólo hice eso…

Y finalmente, diré algo que no había dicho en el preludio, pese que diga Yui H. & Azusa N. en las parejas, este fic es conocido como un **allxall**, al leer este capítulo me entienden no? xD

Sí, es un AzusaxYuixMugixRitsuxMio y Rated M… hell yeah! X3

Al fin, terminaron de leer esta larga nota que yo también me cansé de leer y escribir 7_7

Es todo por ahora, VolKatina se va, diciéndoles por ultimo (ahora sí por último xD) que pese a que tengo como dos años traduciendo, hasta este semestre llevaré la materia "Introducción a la traducción" sólo espero no reprobarla. Deséenme suerte! XD

PD: Para quien esté interesado puede visitar mi perfil, y seguirme en Twitter, Facebook, deviantART, me divierto mucho por allá y reciben cosas que los de aquí no X3

Peace! Paká!

(Rayos… debió ser algo que comí… sí, ya, fueron los chocolates que me dio mi cuñada… mi modo _overdrive_ debe acabarse pronto 7_7U)


	3. Acorde2 Atrapadas

Bueno... aquí estoy nuevamente, en el día primero de Mayo _(tienen calendario también! saben q día eso hoy ¬¬)_ ah, ya, tiendo a olvidar las cosas y lo sabes... anyway... dije que regresaría con Espiral _(para los que leyeron No, Gracias)_ y así fue, aquí estoy, no pude regresar precisamente en Abril, pero bueno, nunca es tarde no?

Tengo un anuncio que hacer, pero como siempre no los aburriré sino hasta que terminen su lectura.

Enjoy! (Y sé que lo harán xD)

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~o~<p>

**Acorde 2 – Atrapadas**

~o~o~o~o~

"_¿…qué dijiste?"_

"_Y-yo s-sólo… anoche… ni siquiera recuerdo cómo p-pasó…"_

"…"

"_¿…Ritsu?"_

"…"

"…_p-por favor di algo."_

"_¿…qué quieres que diga?"_

"_Ritsu, yo-"_

"_Bueno, felicidades, supongo. Estoy segura de que Yui te cuidará bien."_

"_No, n-no es eso… sólo que…"_

"…_no te preocupes, Mio. No estoy enojada ni nada. Sólo estoy… sorprendida. Mientras estés bien con ello, yo también."_

"_¿…estás segura que no estás enojada?_

"_Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo estaría? Realmente no son asuntos míos… bueno, no es que me vaya enojar con Yui… pero, no esperaba que ustedes…"_

"…_Yui nos necesita, Ritsu. Yo sólo…"_

"…_lo sé. Supongo que en tu lugar… hubiera hecho lo mismo."_

"…_gracias, Ritsu, por ser tan comprensiva."_

"_Heh, no hay problema. Somos… mejores amigas, ¿no?"_

"…_sí, somos… mejores amigas."_

"_¡Oh rayos, vamos a llegar tarde a clases! ¡Anda, Mio, corre!"_

* * *

><p>Ritsu Tainaka no quería moverse de la cama. No tenía idea de por qué había soñado algo que parecía tan lejano, pero por eso se negaba a dejar el cálido abrazo de Mio.<p>

La morena aún estaba profundamente dormida, tenía su cabeza sobre el brazo de Ritsu mientras sus piernas y brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de la baterista como si fuera una almohada. Sus ojos ámbar vagaban por la figura de Mio, mirando su suave piel, sedoso cabello, y las marcas rojas ocultas debajo de él.

Ritsu rió. Marcas rojas que _ella _había dejado en _Mio. _Nadie más.

No Yui.

La baterista apretó sus brazos alrededor de la bajista, acercándola, disfrutando la forma en que sus pechos se presionaban; no, no sólo por el placentero hormigueo que sentía también porque así podía sentir el latido del corazón de Mio contra el suyo. Los labios de Ritsu se curvearon.

Luego, sintió que sus latidos no estaba en sincronía con los de Mio. Frunciendo el ceño, Ritsu notó que ya no quería estar acostada.

Cuidadosamente se retiró del abrazo de Mio y salió de la cama. Caminó hacia el baño, decidiendo que un cálido baño matutino sería buena manera de comenzar el día. No pudo más que suspirar exasperadamente cuando vio su propio reflejo en el espejo; largas marcas rojas le cubrían casi toda la espalda. Aunque anoche no se veía tan mal, o tal vez su atención estaba muy enfocada en otros lugares. Tsk, Mio puede rasguñar fuerte.

Ritsu se encogió de hombros. Oh bueno, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Se sumergió en la bañera y ahí se quedó tanto como podía. Como disfrutaba el efecto de amortiguación de estar bajo el agua. Si tan sólo pudiera llevarse este efecto y usarlo donde sea y cuando fuera.

Cuando emergió por tercera vez, no se sorprendió de encontrar a Mio parada contra la puerta. La bajista tallaba sus ojos, obviamente aún somnolienta. Que vista tan dulce e inocente. Era difícil de imaginar que una chica de aspecto tan dócil pudiera ser tan agresiva…

No es que Ritsu se quejara ni nada. Pasó su mano por su mojado fleco, jalando sus mechones para atrás. "Bueno, ¿no vas a unirte, Mio?"

Mio parpadeó lentamente, medio dormida. "Está bien." No había tono sugestivo en su voz, sólo una simple aceptación. Ritsu lamió sus labios ansiosamente mientras Mio se acercaba a la bañera. La chica se estiró y bostezó, por lo visto despreocupada por el hecho de que estaba completamente desnuda para los ojos apreciativos de Ritsu.

"Rayos, Mio, juro que lo haces eso a propósito, ¿verdad?" Ritsu nadó hacia el borde de la bañera, deteniéndose frente a Mio, quien metía sus largas piernas en el agua.

"¿Hacer qué?" Mio bostezó de nuevo, ladeando su cabeza con curiosidad. Si Ritsu no hubiera visto esa expresión tantas veces ya, habría pensado que Mio verdaderamente no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

No, fueron muchísimas veces. Había un destello perverso en sus inocentes ojos grises.

Ritsu giró su cabeza, fingiendo que la ignoraba. "Oh nada. Bueno, en realidad ya terminé mi baño, así que disfruta-"

Rió por lo bajo cuando una de las piernas de Mio rodeó su cadera para evitar cualquier otro movimiento. Como esperaba. Una mano jaló su mojado cabello, obligando a Ritsu a mirar a Mio.

"Disfrútalo conmigo, ¿mm?" Mio tenía una pequeña y seductiva sonrisa en el rostro. Ritsu rió, lo que provocó que goteara agua de su cabello.

Los ardientes ojos grises de Mio siguieron el camino de esas gotas que escurrían de la mejilla de Ritsu a su clavícula, deslizándose entre sus pechos, pasando por su ombligo para finalmente unirse al resto del agua de la bañera.

Ritsu levantó una ceja ante la mirada ansiosa de Mio. Después, la baterista rió malignamente.

Colocó la pierna de Mio sobre su hombro, sus dientes rozaron con pereza su muslo. Por supuesto, la bajista estaba sorprendida; después de todo Ritsu suele ignorar sus provocaciones.

La baterista echó un vistazo al rostro confundido pero complacido de Mio, y mordió ligeramente su suave piel. Haciendo caso omiso del estremecimiento de Mio, Ritsu continuó su camino hacia arriba, chupando y lamiendo ávidamente su lisa piel.

"Heh, definitivamente lo _disfrutaré _contigo, ah Reina peligrosa."

* * *

><p>Azusa Nakano suspiró inestablemente, tirando el cuello de su uniforme. Estaba soñando despierta de nuevo… o más bien, estaba pensando en cierta castaña logrando que su temperatura corporal se elevara sin razón aparente. Esto pasaba muy seguido, o en la escuela o en la casa y, para su gran frustración, no tenía control de ello. Parecía que entre más se resistiera, más ocurría… este fenómeno.<p>

Empacó sus cosas precipitadamente tan pronto como sonó el timbre, saliendo del salón antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla.

Había pasado una semana desde el concierto, pero toda la escuela seguía hablando de ella. Azusa Nakano ya no sólo era la 'chica perfecta que sobresalía en todo', también era 'la chica que subió al escenario con _las _Ho-Kago Tea Time'. Los blogs, periódicos, revistas – seguían hablando de ese incidente. Había muchas especulaciones de lo que realmente había pasado, cual era la conexión de Azusa con la infame Ho-Kago Tea Time. A donde quiera que iba, siempre había por lo menos una persona que la reconocía y al instante comenzaba a bombardearla con preguntas.

Azusa sabía que sus 'amigas' no eran realmente sus amigas, pero no esperaba la magnitud de su cambio de actitud. Ya no estaban dispuestas a hablarle, junto con el resto del celoso cuerpo estudiantil. Pero también estaba la otra mitad, los que se pegaban a Azusa como si fueran grandes amigas, preguntándole constantemente sobre HHT y rogándole que les presentara a la banda.

La chica de coletas estaba abrumada; claro, había sido el centro de atención antes, pero no así. Esto… esto sólo desenterró un feo y nuevo aspecto de la naturaleza humana que Azusa encontraba bastante angustioso. No todos eran así, ¿cierto? Tenía que ser alguien que no estuviera interesada en la influencia del poder o la fama, ¿cierto?

Pero la misma causa de todo esto fue la personificación de ese poder y fama.

Azusa aún seguía las actividades de Ho-Kago Tea Time en las noticias y en Internet, igual que antes, pero ahora se sentía bastante extraño e… innecesario. Claro, el incidente en el hotel parecía un sueño, y si no fuera por la ilusoria sensación de los labios de Yui en los suyos, o el constante recordatorio de las otras estudiantes, Azusa nunca hubiera creído que conoció a las integrantes de la banda.

Pero después de haber… interactuado en verdad con ellas, todos esos medios de comunicación parecían tan falsos. Las integrantes eran completamente diferentes de lo que había imaginado cuando leyó por primera vez sobre ellas, y ciertamente eran más engañosas que como las pintaba la prensa.

Las 4 eran unidas, de eso no había duda. Todos los artículos… no, ni siquiera eso; Azusa sólo tenía que mirar sus fotos, o incluso escuchando sus canciones sentía cuan inseparables eran las 4. Era como si fueran una unidad. Azusa se sonrojó cuando recordó los fragmentos de la conversación entre Mugi y Mio, y lo que había presenciado entre Yui, Ritsu y Mio…

Sí, eran una unidad, en más de un sentido.

Pero, ¿cómo era posible tan… compleja relación? Azusa pensaba que toda su red social con los compañeros y los mayores ya era bastante cansada, pero con HTT…

Trató de no analizarlo demasiado, ya que no era asunto suyo. Sin embargo, cada que cerraba los ojos, todo lo que podía ver eran esas cuatro chicas, chicas que sólo eran un año mayor que ella pero que vivían en un mundo dramáticamente diferente.

Y a ella, Azusa Nakano, una simple plebeya, se le permitió probar un poco de ese mundo.

No le gustó… y a la vez le gustó. Por primera vez en su vida, Azusa encontró algo sobre lo que no pudiera decidirse.

Especialmente sobre Yui Hirasawa.

Después de que Azusa regresó a su casa esa noche, inmediatamente tuvo que enfrentar a su madre. Pero, en vez de la severa reprimenda que esperaba, su madre la alentó a tutorar más a 'la hija de la maestra Sanada'. ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque Yui había asegurado ser esta falsa 'hija de esa maestra recientemente promovida'?

¿Tan fuerte fue la influencia y poder que hasta su madre, de todas las personas, permitió salir a su hija tan tarde? ¿Y el toque de queda que jamás se había roto?

¿O era por la forma en que Yui Hirasawa había hablado y… 'manipulado' a su madre?

El dolor de cabeza de Azusa sólo aumentó con todos esos pensamientos y las molestias de sus 'mejores amigas'. Se paró abruptamente y se disculpo de la forma más educada que pudo, tenía que ir a casa temprano y no podría atender ninguna reunión de club.

Aunque técnicamente era cierto; su padre fue claro al exigir su presencia en la cena con la familia de su jefe. ¿Para qué? No sabía, pero era mejor que desafiar los deseos de su padre. Podría ir temprano a casa y prepararse en lo que sus padres regresaban.

Suspirando triste, Azusa medio lamentó el hecho de no poder ir a la audición, pero también estaba aliviada. Pese a que fue invitada personalmente por Yui Hirasawa, tenía que recordarse a si misma que era mejor de esta manera. Para que su vida rutinaria regresara a la normalidad, lo mejor era fingir que ese incidente nunca pasó.

Ho-Kago Tea Time era la más famosa agrupación. Seguramente ya se olvidaron de ella, ¿verdad? Ella sólo era un forraje para los voraces medios de comunicación, ¿no? Sin duda, su propio estilo de vida fijo y aburrido sería mejor que lo que Ho-Kago Tea Time había planeado para ella… ¿cierto?

Mientras salía de la escuela, Azusa no notó como el parloteo ya no estaba enfocado en ella. Fue hasta que se golpeó con la espalda de una estudiante que finalmente salió de sus pensamientos.

Varias chicas estaban amontonadas por las entradas de la escuela, susurrando y mirando algo a lo lejos. Frunciendo el ceño, Azusa pasó entre la gente y sus ojos encontraron el objeto de su atención.

Era probablemente el hombre más guapo que había visto. Salvaje cabello rojo, chaqueta de cuero y un par de lentes de sol, parecía un modelo sacado de una revista. Estaba recargado en su brillante convertible, revisando su reloj como si esperar a alguien.

"¡Mataría por ser su novia!" chilló una chica, sacudiendo el hombro de su amiga, y la chica también lo miraba con estrellas en los ojos.

Azusa levantó una ceja por el comportamiento de sus compañeras. Sí, definitivamente era atractivo, pero no había por qué enloquecer por un total extraño. Se encogió de hombros, estaba a punto de seguir caminando cuando él la percibió.

Inclinó su cabeza, como si tratara de descifrar algo. Entonces, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia ella. Azusa podía escuchar furiosos murmullos y agudos gritos a su alrededor.

Ahora más cerca, Azusa pensó que para un chico era bastante bajito, pero lucía alto por sus largas piernas y delgada estatura.

Para su gran impresión, él se agachó repentinamente y besó su mejilla. Gritos indignados y de decepción brotaron a su alrededor, pero todo lo que Azusa podía escuchar era el divertido susurro del chico.

"Entonces, ¿tú eres Azusa Nakano? Fui el único que no… te saludó la vez pasada, que lástima."

Antes de que Azusa pudiera moverse, él la cargó _al estilo nupcial _y caminó hacia el auto.

"¡Es ella, Azusa Nakano!"

"¡Yo la conozco, está en mi clase!"

"No es ella la que… oh Dios mío, ¿y tiene un novio así?"

"¡¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan afortunado?"

Sonrojándose, Azusa forcejeó vehemente, aullando, pero el chico sólo rió.

"Mmm, ¿novio? Supongo que luzco como tal, ¿verdad?"

La voz del chico cambió, y Azusa finalmente vio esos ojos ámbar escondidos detrás de los lentes de sol.

"¿Me reconoces? La baterista de cierta banda… ¿te suena?"

Luego de arrojarla al asiento, Ritsu Tainaka silbó de alivio y brincó al asiento del conductor. Azusa sólo podía observarla tontamente.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Ritsu ignoró su pregunta silenciosa y subió la capota. Entonces Azusa se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada en este auto con una 'extraña', un auto con ventanas polarizadas. Esta era la parte donde Azusa debía salir del auto y correr, pero aún no podía moverse. Ritsu sonrió de nuevo y encendió el motor, alejándose de la escuela casi instantáneamente.

"Bien, ponte el cinturón. No manejo despacio."

Haciendo lo que se le ordenó, Azusa siguió mirando a Ritsu.

"¿Qué? ¿No puedes quitarme los ojos de encima?"

"¡¿Qué?"

Finalmente recobró la voz, Azusa miraba con furia a la sonriente baterista. "¡¿P-por qué hiciste eso? ¡¿Y a dónde me llevas?"

"¿Mmm? Recuerdas que es hoy, ¿cierto? Amablemente, Mugi me recordó venir a buscarte, en caso de que trataras de huir" guiñándole el ojo a Azusa, Ritsu pisó más el acelerador, al parecer ignorante de las luces rojas o los peatones.

Fue milagroso que no golpearan a alguien o a algo.

"¿C-cómo sabían que no iba a ir?"

"Bueno, para empezar, no vimos tu nombre en la lista de candidatos que nos dio Sawa-chan."

"¡T-tal vez no quiero ir!"

Riendo, Ritsu alborotó el cabello de Azusa de una manera tan familiar que se sintió bastante incómoda. "He escuchado las historias, Azusa. Por supuesto que irás. ¿No te dio Yui un… regalo de despedida?"

Ritsu rió más por el rostro sonrojado de Azusa.

"¡E-eso no significó nada!"

"¿No significó nada? ¡Ohoho, la primera persona que se resiste a Yui! Que interesante" Ritsu echó un vistazo al ruborizado rostro de Azusa, y rió por lo bajo, "Ja, eso pensé. Ni siquiera lo niegas. Está bien, no hay nada de malo en ello. Es natural que ella te afecte."

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

Ritsu se encogió de hombros. "Sólo constatando un hecho: nadie puede resistirse a Yui por mucho tiempo. Bueno, realmente no importa lo que pienses. _Entrarás _a la audición." La transición de una voz juguetona a una voz oscura fue bastante aterradora. Azusa se encontraba bajo el escrutinio de la mirada indiferente de Ritsu.

Nerviosa, Azusa tragó.

La líder de Ho-Kago Tea Time diagonal baterista tenía una pequeña sonrisa, pero ya no maliciosa. Sólo una simple y fría sonrisa. "Debes estar preguntándote por qué nos preocupamos por ti, ¿verdad?"

Sin esperar su respuesta, Ritsu prosiguió, "Bueno, Mugi lo sugirió, pero supongo que lo hizo principalmente por Yui… Yui te invitó a que vinieras a la audición, ¿no es así?"

Asentir con la cabeza fue lo único que pudo hacer. Frente a esta Ritsu, Azusa recordó una vez más cuantos engaños y disfraces había en ese mundo.

Yui y su infantil voz.

Mio y sus sonrisas calculadoras.

Ahora, Ritsu y su exterior aparentemente amigable.

Como si supiera lo que pasaba por la mente de Azusa, Ritsu rió fríamente, "Ahora, no vayas a pensar que Mugi es la única inocente del grupo."

"N-no iba a-"

"Oh sí, sí ibas" susurró Ritsu, y Azusa se estremeció aunque no quería.

"Bueno, supongo que comparada con nosotras, ella no es tan mala. Heh, nosotras no somos nada comparadas con Yui, y desafortunadamente para ti, parece que te tomó bastante interés."

Azusa tragó de nuevo.

Después de un tenso silencio, Ritsu suspiró, acariciando la cabeza de Azusa. "Lo siento, olvidé que sólo eres una niña. No debes estar acostumbrada a todo esto, ¿no?"

En lugar de la conducta hostil de hace un momento, esta Ritsu parecía haber regresado a su yo relajado.

Azusa estaba más confundida. "¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¿No es agotador?" dijo, tapándose la boca al momento que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Sin embargo, Ritsu parecía entender lo que preguntó. "¿Agotador? Supongo. Bueno, te acostumbras, igual como te acostumbras a todo lo demás. Las cosas pasan, tú no las cuestionas, las aceptas, creo."

Los ojos de la baterista parecían estar enfocados en algo, y Azusa siguió su mirada y vio un trozo de periódico pegado a un lado del volante. Sólo alcanzó a ver _'Cancelado Concierto en el festival de la escuela Sakuragaoka' _antes de que Ritsu moviera su brazo, bloqueando su visión.

"…este… Tainaka-san…"

"Dime Ritsu. Diablos, eres una guitarrista potencia para nuestra banda, incluso puedes llamarme senpai."

Azusa decidió tomar la oportunidad – Ritsu parecía volver a su 'buen humor', así que ahora tal vez ahora podría preguntarle a la baterista lo que la había estado molestando por tanto tiempo.

"Sobre lo que ha aparecido en las noticias… tú y… ehm, Mio-senpai realmente son…?"

"Mugi me dijo que nos viste a mí y a Yui, ¿verdad?"

"A-ah, sí, lo siento-"

"Heh, debió ser muy impactante para ti, ¿no?"

Ritsu acarició su cabeza de nuevo, pero esta vez su mano se sintió muy pesada.

"Mio y yo, eh… ja. No creas lo que dice la prensa. Bueno, lo entenderás cuando seas más grande."

"¡¿Qué? Y-ya tengo 17, sabes."

"Un año puede hacer una gran diferencia, Azusa." La voz de Ritsu era tenue, pero Azusa ya no se atrevió a preguntar más.

Con una mano en el volante, Ritsu se quitó la peluca roja, los lentes y sacudió su cabeza, dejando que sus mechones ocres salieran libremente. Azusa fijó que la baterista se veía más natural y… atractiva de esta manera.

Gruñó para sus adentros. Trató de pensar en algo para distraer sus errantes pensamientos. "C-creo que ese traje es muy malo. Sigues llamando la atención de la gente, sabes."

"¿Mmm? Lo sé" sonrisa arrogante, "Pero atención o no, nadie se dio cuenta de mi verdadera identidad, ¿cierto? Probablemente sólo pensaron que soy un chico rico, ¿verdad?"

"E-eso creo…"

"Todas tenemos nuestros trajes, Azusa" rió Ritsu, "Ah, la encontré."

Azusa miró por la ventana, divisando a alguien con audífonos que hacía jogging. Decididamente Ritsu redujo la velocidad para quedar a lado de la persona. La extraña llevaba lentes de sol en forma de estrella con su largo cabello castaño atado en una cola, su cabeza se movía al ritmo de la música. Azusa parpadeó, sintiendo un déjà vu; había visto ese peinado antes, en algún lugar… y ese recuerdo salió de su comprensión.

Brevemente Ritsu bajó la capota, dejando que la persona saltara a la parte de atrás para después volver a subirlo.

"Bienvenida, Yui."

La susodicha se quitó su disfraz, pero seguía con los audífonos. No dijo nada; no, ni siquiera lucía sorprendida de ver a Azusa ahí. Sólo se sentó, limpiándose el sudor mientras tomaba un poco de agua. Azusa no sabía si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada de que la guitarrista parecía ignorar su presencia.

El incómodo silencio continuó. Azusa notó cuan indiferente era la mirada de Ritsu y cómo casi podría reflejar la de Yui – el parecido era bastante misterioso.

"¿Dónde está tu guitarra, Azu-nyan?" finalmente Yui habló.

Era como si supiera iría a la audición y que sabía tocar la guitarra. Pero Azusa ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarse cómo lo sabía; por el poco tiempo que las había conocido, sabía que era inútil preguntarse tales cosas. "E-en casa."

"Hora del desvió" Ritsu se permitió sonreír. El coche aceleró más, pasando rápidamente entre autos que tocaban el claxon y peatones gritando.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Sin hacer caso a Azusa, Ritsu encendió la música, el fuerte ruido de "Don't Say Lazy" ahogaba completamente cualquier otro sonido.

Cuando el auto se detuvo finalmente, Azusa se encontraba frente de su modesta casa. "Por supuesto que sabemos tu dirección" rió Ritsu, "No subestimes a Sawa-chan. Ella lo sabe todo, en serio."

Tragando, Azusa bajó del auto obedientemente y entró. Gracias a Dios, sus padres aún no regresaban; no sabría cómo explicarles la presencia de Yui y Ritsu. El caro auto deportivo ya estaba llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes y Azusa sólo deseaba que sus vecinos no estuvieran en casa.

Tomando su preciosa guitarra Mustang, Azusa regresó al auto en vez de dejarlas allá afuera. Tal vez, por dentro, realmente quería ir a la audición.

No, Azusa ya no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Nuevamente estaba yendo con el 'viento', ¿cierto?

Cuando regresó a su asiento, notó que Yui estaba acostada en toda la parte de atrás, su brazo cubría sus ojos, dormitando.

"¿Estás lista?" la despreocupada sonrisa de Ritsu estaba de vuelta.

"E-es que… se suponía que cenaría con mi padre y su jefe y-"

"Che, déjaselo a Sawa-chan. Eres nuestra invitada especial" Ritsu se encogió de hombros, sacando su celular y escribiendo algo. "Claro, se supone que una audición es un concurso de talento. Bueno, de hecho sólo es una farsa. Las verdaderas audiciones serán en todo Japón, no sólo aquí. Digo, es lo justo, ¿no? Tal como probablemente te dijo Yui, es simplemente un compromiso con esos sujetos. Sólo estamos montando un show."

"¿Q-qué estás tratando de decirme?"

Echando un vistazo a la durmiente Yui, Ritsu se inclinó cerca de Azusa, tan cerca que sus labios casi se tocaban.

"Bueno, sólo haz tu mejor esfuerzo, ¿sí? Tienes una alta posibilidad. Hasta ahora, nos gustas bastante, gatita."

* * *

><p>"Mugi, ¿dónde están Yui y Ritsu?"<p>

Tsumugi Kotobuki sólo sonrió para si mientras veía a su amiga bostezar y caminar hacia ella. Ambas estaban en el camerino a donde sería la audición, que estaba convenientemente cerca de su hotel.

"Yui-chan salió a hacer jogging y Ricchan salió a buscar a nuestro pedido especial~"

"¿Jogging?"

"Sí, también lo encontré bastante inesperado. Normalmente va a buscarte, ¿no?" la atención de Mugi regresó a su libro.

Mio no respondió; simplemente se dejó caer en el sofá, acurrucándose en Mugi. La rubia automáticamente levantó el libro para que la cabeza de Mio pudiera descansar en su regazo.

"¿Cuánto falta para la audición?"

"Como una hora."

"Entonces despiértame más tarde" con eso, Mio cerró los ojos y se durmió casi inmediatamente.

Mugi sonrió de nuevo, una mano acariciaba afectuosamente la cabeza de su amiga. Mio pudo seguir durmiendo en su habitación (o era la de Ritsu), pero se forzó a levantarse e hizo el esfuerzo de venir con Mugi. En serio, típico de Mio, no querer estar sola.

Bueno, que mal que Mio estaba muy cansada. De otra forma hubieran hecho muchas cosas en esos 60 minutos.

Riendo ligeramente, la atención de Mugi volvió a su libro.

* * *

><p>El resto del camino pasó en otro sofocante silencio. Azusa estaba agradecida de la música que sonaba. Después de decir eso, Ritsu estaba enfocada completamente en manejar y tarareaba las canciones, Yui seguía durmiendo, a pesar del escándalo.<p>

Azusa seguía repitiendo la escena que había visto una semana atrás en ese hotel. Yui y Ritsu parecían… bastante íntimas, pero ¿qué significaba esta atmósfera entre ellas?

Y Yui… ¿no quería que Azusa participara en la audición? Entonces ¿por qué ni siquiera parece importarle? No le ha dirigido la palabra excepto por esa línea sobre la guitarra…

"Oigan ustedes, ya llegamos" Ritsu bajó la capota y saltó del auto. Azusa se dio cuenta entonces que estaba en una especie de estacionamiento privado… o área reservada. Después de todo, sólo había unos cuantos autos en ese lugar.

Yui gimió. "5 minutos más." Azusa parpadeó por el puchero infantil y suplicante de la guitarrista.

Ritsu miró su reloj. "No. levántate, _ahora_."

"Ricchan, llévame. Estoy cansada de caminar."

La castaña se levantó lentamente y se dejó caer en la espalda de Ritsu. Rodando sus ojos, la baterista acarició a la guitarrista como lo harían con un niño.

"Está bien" Ritsu cargó a Yui sobre su espalda. "Pero no vuelvas a hacer jogging." Los ojos de Yui seguían cerrados, pero rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de la baterista y se acomodó.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" suspirando exasperadamente, Ritsu llevó a cuestas a Yui y le hizo señas a Azusa para que la siguiera.

La pequeña sólo parpadeó. Esa extraña distancia entre las dos había desaparecido – ¿en verdad eran cercanas…?

"Oye, Azusa, ¿hay alguien ahí?"

"S-sí."

Azusa las siguió como un gato domestico, ignorando las miradas de los miembros del staff. Suspiró aliviada cuando finalmente llegó al área de camerinos.

"¡Ah, Ricchan, Yui-chan! Y también Azusa-chan."

Aunque un poco dubitativa, Azusa saludó con la cabeza educadamente a la sonriente tecladista. La cabeza de la bajista yacía en el regazo de Mugi, durmiendo, mientras la rubia acariciaba gentilmente esos mechones negros y con su otra mano sujetaba su libro.

Esta pacífica escena sorprendió a Azusa, porque era una drástica diferencia comparada con aquel día que ellas trataron de… – Azusa apartó sus pensamientos al instante.

Ritsu sin contemplaciones arrojó a Yui en el espacio junto a Mugi. La castaña de inmediato se apoyó en la nueva fuente de calor, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. Mugi sólo le sonrió cariñosamente.

Cruzando los brazos, la líder miró al resto de las integrantes. "¡Despierten ustedes dos!"

Mio lentamente se levantó tallando sus ojos. "Oh, Ritsu, regresaste." Jaló a la baterista a su regazo, poniendo su mentón en el brazo de Ritsu, atrapándola ahí.

Ritsu sólo suspiró, relajándose poco a poco en el abrazo de la bajista. Mugi rió, "La agotaste demasiado, Ricchan."

"¿Ah sí?" Ritsu suspiró de nuevo, dejando que las errantes manos de Mio hicieran lo que quisieran. Azusa se sonrojó y rápidamente desvió la mirada. Retiró lo dicho sobre 'pacifica'.

En serio, la misma imagen de HTT era sólo una fachada, ¿no?

"Ohoho, mírala, está roja" la sonrisa de Ritsu ni siquiera titubeó cuando Mio besó su cuello.

"Bueno, Ritsu, debiste ver cómo reaccionó Azusa el otro día. Era bastante sensible" Mio pasó lentamente su lengua por la oreja de Ritsu, finalmente haciéndola reaccionar. Pero la sonrisa maliciosa permanecía, como si la atención especial que la bajista le daba a sus orejas no le importara.

"Bien, bien, no puedo esperar a probar eso entonces."

Azusa apretó sus manos. ¡¿Cómo podían hablar así de ella… como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí? ¡Y también haciendo todo… _eso!_

"Muy bien, chicas, todo está listo – Dios, ¿quién podrá ser ella?"

Servil a la presencia detrás de ella, Azusa se alejó velozmente.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño le sonreía. Su apariencia con lentes y traje de negocios le daban un semblante serio. Era la manager de HHT, ¿verdad? Azusa se relajó ligeramente – ¿finalmente habría alguien 'normal' con quien se podría relacionar?

Y ese pensamiento salió por la ventana con las siguientes palabras de la mujer.

"¿Así que ésta es la callejera que encontraron el otro día? Mmm, tenías razón, Mugi-chan, las orejas de gato le quedarían bien."

Mugi rió, complacida. Gentilmente colocó la cabeza de Yui en el brazo del sofá, acariciando el cabello de la chica antes de caminar hacia Azusa.

"Azusa-chan, ella es nuestra manager, Sawako Yamanaka" sonriendo, Mugi se puso de puntillas y le dio un fugaz beso en la boca. Azusa se sonrojó de nuevo.

Sawako pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de la rubia, "Azusa Nakano, ¿verdad? Mucho gusto"

Sin voz Azusa sólo movió la cabeza. Si Ritsu Tainaka le había dicho que no subestimara a ésta tal Sawako… bueno, Azusa le tomaría la palabra.

"¡Por aquí ya estamos listas!" dos extrañas entraron a la habitación, sujetando una especie de estuches.

"¡Ah Hime-chan, Akane-chan! Claro, ya vamos" Mugi dio la vuelta y tomó la mano de Azusa. "Vamos a maquillarnos ahora… ¿te quedarías con Yui-chan? Podemos maquillarla hasta lo último. Déjala dormir un poco más."

"En serio, Mugi, la consientes demasiado" murmuró Ritsu, al parecer indiferente de las juguetonas manos de Mio bajo su blusa.

"Lo dice la que la cargó hasta aquí, Ricchan~"

"Da igual."

"Muy bien" Sawako dio una palmada, "¿nos vamos entonces?"

Antes de que Azusa pudiera responder, Sawako y Mugi salieron de la habitación junto con una de las maquillistas. Besando una vez más la mejilla de Ritsu, Mio se paró, guiñándole el ojo a Azusa antes de salir. Ritsu rascó su cabello, mirando a Azusa y a Yui. Encogiéndose de hombros, acomodó su blusa y siguió a Mio.

Sólo quedaban la durmiente Yui, la inmóvil Azusa y esa maquillista de cabello rizado.

Estaba mirando a Yui muy atentamente. Entonces, como si renunciara a algo, esta 'Hime-chan' simplemente salió de la habitación.

Ahora Azusa estaba verdaderamente sola con Yui.

Toda esa extraña tensión que sintió hace una semana regresó, medio asustando y medio… emocionando a Azusa. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

"Ya se fueron todas, ¿verdad?"

Parpadeando en shock, Azusa veía como Yui se incorporaba y giraba sus hombros, sus ojos no mostraban seña de sueño. ¿Había estado despierta todo el tiempo?

Dando palmaditas al área junto a ella, los labios de Yui se curvaron. "Ven aquí, Azu-nyan."

_No caigas en eso, no caigas en eso – _pero Azusa se encontraba bajando su guitarra y sentándose a lado de la castaña dócilmente.

Complacida por su acción, Yui acarició su cabeza, recordándole cómo lo hizo cuando se conocieron. "Buena chica. Sabes, estoy muy feliz que vinieras aquí."

Aunque haya dicho esas palabras, Azusa no podía encontrar ningún rastro de felicidad en esos ojos café. "Estuve haciendo jogging toda la mañana, porque estaba muy emocionada por la audición. ¿No estás emocionada también, Azu-nyan?"

La pequeña tragó, tratando de no sentirse muy cómoda bajo la suave mano de Yui. "S-supongo."

"Bien, Azu-nyan, aún tenemos 20 minutos antes de alistarme-"

Azusa miraba a Yui con los ojos completamente abiertos. Ahora Yui estaba suspendida sobre ella con sus manos en los hombros de Azusa. La menor ni siquiera notó cuando la derribó. El aroma del perfume de Yui Hirasawa… la estaba mareando y poniendo aprensiva.

El corazón de Azusa palpitaba estruendosamente mientras tartamudeaba "¿Q-qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Tú qué crees?"

Azusa casi podía sentir los labios de Yui en los suyos de nuevo. Sus labios se sintieron repentinamente secos, así que su lengua salió, tratando de deshacerse de esa sensación. Los ojos entrecerrados de Yui siguieron su lengua, punzando el corazón de Azusa.

"Que gatita tan linda…" aún con esa inocente sonrisa, la mano de Yui se deslizó de su mejilla al cuello. Su respiración se entrecortó, y apretó sus ojos.

¿No estaba en la escuela hace una hora?

¿No estaba en el auto de Ricchan hace 30 minutos?

¿No estaba parada allá, lejos de la guitarrista hace unos pocos minutos?

¡¿Cómo es que las cosas terminaron así?

"Puedes decir 'no' si no te gusta…" Azusa se estremeció cuando la caliente respiración de Yui recorrió su piel, "tampoco es que me vaya a detener…"

Pero, en vez de sentir sus cálidos labios como esperaba, simplemente hundió su nariz en su cuello, acariciando su garganta juguetonamente. Una fría mano levantó la camisa de Azusa, deslizándose por su espalda y provocando varios temblores y un débil maullido de la pequeña.

"Ya, ya, cálmate" susurró Yui con voz ronca. Azusa incluso podía sentir sus labios moverse mientras hablaba, pero la guitarrista de algún modo no acortaba la distancia, decidida a seguir provocándola.

Otra mano lentamente desabotonó su uniforme, aflojando el lazo.

Pese a que su mente gritaba que empujara a Yui y que _saliera de aquí… _Azusa únicamente podía mirar al techo, viendo sólo blanco y un mechón de cabello castaño que cubría la mitad de su visión.

El arete verde se sentía tan frío en las mejillas de Azusa. Los labios de Yui se curvaron contra su piel, "Mmm, tengo curiosidad."

Esa voz tan infantil no encajaba con esta situación. Era el tipo de voz que uno espera escuchar cuando un niño pregunta '¿por qué el cielo es azul?' – algo que definitivamente no tenía que ver con las intenciones de la guitarrista.

Acariciando su espalda continuamente, entonces Yui posicionó sus labios cerca de la oreja de Azusa. "Ricchan es muy sensible aquí. Reaccionará si haces esto" sus calientes labios apretaron su lóbulo, chupando y mordisqueando lánguidamente. Azusa jadeó y sujetó la blusa de Yui. Pero en vez de empujarla, Azusa estaba acercando más a la guitarrista. Era como si hubiera perdido el control de su cuerpo; todo lo que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en esa placentera sensación en su oreja.

Los labios de Yui seguían rozando las mejillas de Azusa, descendiendo nuevamente a su cuello. "Mio-chan se pone muy… sensitiva cuando le haces esto" la ardiente lengua de Yui pasó por su clavícula, y su boca comenzó a masajear la base de su garganta. Yui aumentó la presión cuando la respiración de Azusa se volvió ligeros jadeos, ahora sus manitas apretaban la camisa de Yui.

Con su mano aún acariciando su espalda, Yui bajó su cabeza, rozando su expuesto sostén y parando en su estómago. Azusa sólo la miraba, aturdida; una parte de ella estaba apenada y la otra simplemente ya no le importaba.

"Para prender a Mugi-chan, todo lo que tienes que hacer es esto" Yui plantó un largo y profundo beso en su ombligo, lamiendo y girando su lengua. Temblando, Azusa hacía extraños sonidos con su garganta, tan incoherentes que ni ella podía descifrar su propia voz.

Entonces Yui se apoyó en sus codos, suspendiéndose sobre Azusa una vez más. Sus mechones marrones rozaban las mejillas rojas de la otra chica mientras Yui la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"Me pregunto cuál será tu punto sensible," los labios de Yui recorrieron desde su mejilla derecha, "A-" por su mandíbula "-zu-" extendiéndose al rincón de sus labios "-nyan" hasta en su mejilla izquierda.

Sin decir palabra Azusa rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Yui y la derribó. Azusa podía sentir que algo lentamente estallaba en ella mientras presionaba sus labios en los de la guitarrista. No tenía idea de qué la había impulsado a hacer eso, pero, después de separarse, sólo pudo mirar a Yui fijamente, como si esperara una especie de aprobación.

"Gatita mala, tomando la iniciativa, ¿mmm?" Yui lamió sus labios lentamente, tratando de probar lo que quedaba del sabor de Azusa. "Ninguna de ellas ha hecho esto, sabes. Sólo… me siguen."

Un brote de molestia atravesó la neblina en la mente de Azusa. A penas podía reconocer su voz mientras decía, "Yo soy yo. No soy ellas."

Yui parecía sorprendida, y entonces sonrió – una sonrisa que derretía el cerebro de Azusa y regresaba toda aquella niebla a su mente.

"¿Por qué no me lo demuestras entonces?"

Azusa podía sentir su bravuconería desaparecía, pero su orgullo necio e irrazonable decidió dar la cara en este momento.

Tejiendo sus dedos en esos mechones café, Azusa volvió a empujar la cabeza de Yui, besándola tímidamente. Sintió que la guitarrista sonreía durante el beso, y su mano estaba ahora en su cintura. Los callos en esos dedos se sentían tan placenteros en su piel. El calor comenzó a juntarse en un punto, allá abajo –

Se despegó abruptamente, jadeando. Yui sólo le sonrió, casi burlándose, "¿Qué pasa, Azu-nyan? Estás temblando."

"¡N-no es cierto!" Aunque lo negara, Azusa aún podía sentir los efectos de lo que sea que fuera aquello. Su cuerpo entero se sentía muy caliente, y había una tremenda necesidad de algo _más -_

Reacia a reflexionar más, besó a Yui de nuevo, esta vez examinando sus labios. Yui le respondió lentamente, como si esperara que hiciera algo más. Su mano se había detenido, simplemente sosteniéndola cerca.

Azusa se desesperó. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? No… ¿por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué tenía que 'demostrarle' quién sabe qué a Yui?

De repente, la mano de Yui se deslizó bajo su sostén y agarró su pecho, provocando un grito sobresaltado. Inmediatamente, Yui introdujo su lengua, acariciando la de Azusa casi con pereza.

"Se acabó el tiempo" susurró ávidamente la castaña, su respiración se mezclaba con la de Azusa. Pero en vez de besarla de nuevo, Yui siguió masajeando su pecho, jugueteando con su pezón.

"E-espera-" Azusa puso su mano débilmente en la frente de Yui, sin embargo era incapaz de detener a la castaña porque _se sentía muy bien-_

Aún con esa media sonrisa, Yui comenzó lamiendo el cuello de Azusa mientras su mano libre atrapaba su tobillo, deslizándose desde la pantorrilla hasta su muslo, y más arriba-

Azusa se encogió, tratando de cruzar las rodillas pero Yui sólo presionó su cuerpo lascivamente contra el suyo, manteniendo sus piernas abiertas.

"¿No quieres esto, Azu-nyan?" esa inocente sonrisa demostraba ser un arma perfecta para matar cualquier resistencia que quedara en el cerebro de Azusa. Sólo pudo producir un chillido, jadeando e incapaz de decir algo más. Lo que sea que estuviera dentro de ella estaba amenazando con estallar, y _tomar el control-_

"No te contengas, Azu-nyan" sus ojos café destellaron. Yui presionó nuevamente su mano contra el área entre las piernas de Azusa, más jadeos y escalofríos de la chica.

Esa sensación era muy extraña, tan estimulante y tan abrumadora. Antes de saberlo, su misma cadera se levantaba, buscando más de los toques de Yui. La pérdida del control de su cuerpo era tan frustrante, tan terrible. Azusa mordió sus labios y apretó los ojos, volviendo la cabeza y hundiéndola en el sofá. Podía sentir algo cálido deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Sintió que Yui se alejó y se sentó. La pérdida de ese calor fue muy repentina, sobresaltando su sistema, pero no se atrevía a abrir sus ojos. Cuando lo hizo, encontró a Yui mirándola inexpresivamente. Tenía una mirada de deseo en los ojos, pero no era lujuria, no como hace unos momentos. Azusa no dudaba de ella – Yui _podría _y la _devoraría_, literal y figuradamente.

¿Entonces por qué se detuvo?

La castaña se paró bruscamente, esa aura inalcanzable la rodeaba de nuevo. "Ya pasaron 20 minutos, así que me voy. Deberías ir donde las demás concursantes y prepararte."

Sin darle otra mirada, Yui salió de la habitación, dejando a una estupefacta Azusa en el sofá.

No supo cuanto le tomó recuperar el control de sus piernas y respiración. Sus temblorosas manos no podían con los botones de su uniforme y a penas logró atar bien el lazo. Se incorporó lentamente, arreglando su cabello y ropa lo mejor que pudo.

Los lugares que visitaron los labios de Yui seguían ardiendo, y Azusa se preguntaba si el cuello de su camisa cubriría las marcas. El calor en ella no se había saciado, y rogaba por algún tipo de liberación – Azusa sacudió su cabeza vehemente. Con los pensamientos aún desordenados, su cuerpo automáticamente siguió las instrucciones que le dieron. Caminó hacia su guitarra e, impulsivamente, la abrazó. Cuando se alejó, se sorprendió de ver una gota húmeda en la funda de la guitarra, a la altura de su rostro.

Confundida, Azusa tocó su mejilla y encontró la humedad restante alrededor de sus ojos.

Viendo su reloj, Azusa descubrió que sólo habían pasado diez minutos.

* * *

><p>"Es ella, Azusa Nakano."<p>

"Rayos, no sabía también entraría en esto."

"Debe tener alguna conexión interna. O sea, mírenla. ¿Por qué HTT se preocuparía por alguien como ella-?"

Azusa hizo una mueca de dolor, incapaz de sentir indiferencia por esos furiosos murmullos. Levantó el cuello de su uniforme, esperando que no se mostrara ninguna evidencia de lo que había pasado antes.

Después de haberse arreglado bien, dejó la habitación para encontrar a esa maquillista esperándola.

"Por aquí" sin siquiera darle un vistazo, la chica llevó a Azusa con las demás participantes.

Desde que entró al área, la habitación se llenó de parloteos y miradas poco amistosas. Antes, simplemente las ignoraba, o las miraba de la misma manera, pero ahora todo en lo que podía pensar era Yui Hirasawa.

Azusa se sentía muy vencida y cansada. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Claro, aún admiraba la música de HHT, pero después de interactuar con ellas (y decir 'interactuar' es quedarse corto) ¿honestamente Azusa querría unirse a la banda? ¿Realmente valió la pena toda esa molesta? Yui Hirasawa se llevó su primer besó cuando recién se conocieron, y después casi… y hoy fue sólo su segundo encuentro…

Y por otro lado, Azusa ni siquiera podía comenzar a entender la ira de su padre; seguro que Ritsu le había prometido que esa 'Sawa-chan' se encargaría de todo, pero Azusa no podía confiar en la baterista.

No, no podía confiar en ninguna de ellas. No podía confiar en nadie de este lugar.

Estaba ella sola. Y no tenía idea de que hacer.

Sin rumbo, ni instrucciones, nada…

Todo lo que podía hacer era dejarse llevar por el viento.

Ahora mismo, su guitarra era lo único con lo que podía identificarse. Lo que había hecho antes, con Yui – no era ella. Ella, Azusa Nakano, nunca haría algo así. O eso se seguía diciendo.

Tal vez… sólo tal vez… después de verla tocando la guitarra, Yui la vería de diferente manera. Aunque Azusa no estaba segura si quería que Yui la mirara.

La necesidad de llorar era tan fuerte que Azusa tenía que desviar su atención a otro lado. Trató de enfocarse en la hoja que la maquillista le dio. Aparentemente era la partitura que bebía memorizar e interpretar, pero Azusa no creía que fuera tan sencillo. Esa fácil melodía en la hoja sólo era para principiantes, así que no podía ser lo único que tenían que hacer. Entonces, ¿qué era?

"Mírala, que descarada. ¿Cómo se atreve a venir cuando ya estado en el escenario?"

Azusa apretó sus puños, sin embargo no era capaz de responder. Ya había atraído mucha atención. No había necesidad de empeorar esto.

"Ya sé, ¿no? ¡Apuesto que sólo quiere acercarse a ellas, y tal vez robarle un beso a alguna! ¡Agh!"

Azusa agachó la cabeza, sin atreverse a levantarla. Si algún paparazzi descubriera lo que había pasado en el hotel, o hace rato en los camerinos…

"¡Que horrible!"

"¡Sí, sí! ¡Alguien debería sacarla de aquí! Ni siquiera quiero respirar el mismo aire que ella-"

"¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!"

Azusa se sobresaltó cuando una mano tocó su espalda con entusiasmo.

"Oye, ignóralas. Ellas son las que deberían avergonzarse. Tú no has hecho nada malo."

Una chica de cabello café le sonreía alegremente. Su cabello rizado estaba atado en dos pequeñas coletas, y parecía tener más o menos la edad de Azusa. Parpadeando, Azusa trató de hacer memoria, tratando de recordar dónde había visto antes a esta chica.

"Mi nombre es Jun Suzuki. ¿Así que tú eres la infame Azusa Nakano?"

Jun Sizuki. Ahora recordaba que había visto a esta chica en una de revistas que hablaba de una aspirante a guitarrista, que era muy hábil para su edad. Ya tenía mucha experiencia, tocando junto con muchas bandas famosas, incluso de jazz. También era una mini celebridad por sus propios méritos.

"M-mucho gusto, Suzuki-san."

La chica se quejó, "Agh. Sueno muy vieja. Tengo la misma edad que tú. ¡Llámame Jun!"

La manera en que hablaba la chica era muy refrescante para Azusa. No había tono adulador ni duda calculadora tampoco máscara. Por supuesto, Azusa acababa de conocer a esta chica y no podía tener una conclusión aún. Pero por ahora, se relajó ligeramente en compañía de la chica.

"Entonces, llámame Azusa, Jun."

"Hehe, muy bien, Azusa. Bueno, estoy muy feliz de hablar contigo" Jun miraba enojada a las otras concursantes, quienes libremente veían alrededor, "¡sólo porque aparecí en unas cuantas revistas no significa que puedan fastidiarme! Estoy segura que sabes de lo que hablo, ¿no? Ellas no dejan de molestarte, aunque no quieres nada más que ser tú misma, ¿verdad?"

De repente, el aire ya no se sintió tan sofocante. "¡Sí! En la escuela, ninguna deja de molestarme y-y-"

"Waa, cálmate," rió Jun, "esa gente está mirándonos de nuevo y mi mirada ya no funciona."

"…lo siento" Azusa se sintió ligeramente avergonzada por su arranque pero estaba muy emocionada – finalmente había encontrado un alma gemela, alguien que realmente entendía por lo que estaba pasando. Alguien que parecía ser… relativamente normal.

"¡Oh, oye, están comenzando, vamos!" sin esperar respuesta, Jun se levantó de un salto y salió de la sala con la multitud. Azusa casi rodó sus ojos. Al menos Jun no trataba de ser 'amable' para ganar favores o algo así.

Bueno, esa corta conversación con la chica de alguna manera la hizo sentir mejor.

Azusa dio un profundo respiro y salió.

Era igual que el día del concierto – excepto que ahora era la única en el escenario, casi cegada por las incontables luces y los ensordecedores gritos de la audiencia siguió a los acomodadores y se les alineó de acuerdo a sus números. Azusa todavía no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, o cómo trabajaba toda esta audición. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer con esa partitura?

La audiencia rugió más cuando las integrantes de Ho-Kago Tea Time lentamente caminaron hacia el centro del escenario.

Azusa recordó una vez más cuan 'perfecta' parecía esta imagen – las 4 paradas ahí con absoluta confianza, absorbiendo la ovación de sus fans y disfrutando la gloria de ser la banda más popular de todo el continente. De nuevo vestían sus trajes de Listen! excepto que Ritsu no llevaba su diadema negra, Mio no tenía su moño rojo, y Mugi no traía su sombrero.

Viendo a Yui parada al fondo, con los brazos cruzados, Azusa apenas podía creer que había hecho todas esas cosas con la guitarrista.

¿Era la iluminación? ¿Era la distancia entre ellas? Azusa sentía tan bloqueada, tan lejos de Yui que prácticamente podía ver una distintiva línea dividiendo sus respectivos mundos.

No, incluso antes mientras la estaba besando… no había ninguna conexión entre ellas.

Ahora, pese a que estaban en el mismo escenario, Azusa sintió que le dolía el corazón. Suspirando, sacudió su cabeza. ¿Por qué preocuparse? ¿Por qué se sentía tan apegada a Yui Hirasawa? Probablemente sólo era un entretenimiento para la guitarrista, incluso un juego… igual que un sinnúmero de chicas.

Azusa tragó, apretando sus puños y enfocando su atención en la baterista, quien caminaba hacia el micrófono.

"¡Bueno, bienvenidas a la audición de Ho-Kago Tea Time para la nueva guitarrista! No hay mucho que decir. Ya leyeron las noticias, volantes lo que sea, así que me voy a saltar todas esas aburridas cosas, ¿sí?"

La audiencia rió por la actitud poco seria, algunas gritaron cuando Ritsu hizo su característica sonrisa. Azusa se sonrojaba, aunque su mente recordaba con severidad que era sólo una falsa sonrisa.

"Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Cuando llegue su número, vienen y nos dan la partitura. Luego, tocan esa simple melodía que les dimos."

"Pero," Mio giró su micrófono personal, "Usen esa melodía como tema, queremos que pongan sus propias modificaciones en ello – convirtiéndolo en algo que no olvidaremos."

Las concursantes se inquietaron por la inesperada pero no tan sorprendente tarea. Entonces, era para poner a probar su capacidad de componer, de adaptarse e improvisar.

Azusa sonreía con confianza. Esto. Esto era algo que podía hacer. Algo que podía controlar.

Parecía que Mio notó su sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo. Las demás participantes se disolvieron en gritos emocionados, pensando que Mio se había comunicado con una de ellas. Las orejas de Azusa estaban rojas.

"Oh, recuerden que esto es en vivo, así que probablemente millones de personas están viéndolas ahora mismo en la televisión" Mugi habló por el micrófono que tenía en la chaqueta, sonriendo inocentemente. Las histéricas participantes se calmaron, poniéndose nerviosas de nuevo. Azusa tragó, pero aún estaba segura de que podía hacer esto. Su turno sería bastante pronto, ya que tuvo la suerte de obtener un número pequeño.

Y aún así, el tiempo parecía ir lentamente mientras cada concursante pasaba y tocaba su pieza. Azusa pensó que todas eran muy buenas, pero nadie destacaba mucho. Las integrantes de HTT debían tener los mismos sentimientos porque ninguna de ellas parecía estar particularmente interesada.

Cuando la cámara no estaba enfocada en ellas, Ritsu bostezaba, despreocupada si las participantes la veían. Por la forma en que estaba situada la mesa de jueces, la audiencia sólo podía ver la espalda de las integrantes de HTT.

Mio estaba sentada derecha y, desde atrás, debía lucir realmente concentrada y diligente. Pero Azusa podía ver claramente que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Se preguntaba cómo sabía que la cámara las enfocaba y abría los ojos a tiempo.

Mugi, afortunadamente por la imagen que había construido para los medios, fue capaz de saborear y disfrutar su té, pareciendo escuchar atentamente las interpretaciones. Sin embargo, sus ojos azules nunca se despegaron de Sawako Yamanaka, que estaba parada entre las sombras cerca de las concursantes.

La expresión de Yui era tan indiferente como siempre, así que Azusa no sabía si realmente estaba prestando atención o no.

Azusa se sobresaltó cuando una melodía familiar se escuchó en el escenario. Una de las chicas que la estaba insultando… ¡esa chica estaba tocando su melodía!

En pánico, Azusa buscó en sus bolsillos, tratando de encontrar sus partituras pero no encontró nada. Trató de recordar cómo la perdió, pero no, esa chica debió robársela de algún modo.

¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora?

"Siguiente, #27, Azusa Nakano."

Temblando, Azusa se obligó a subir al escenario, ignorando los susurros a su alrededor. Debería decirles que había perdido la hoja y que finalmente podía librarse de cualquier tipo de 'obligación' que tenía con HTT.

Pero, Azusa no podía abrir la boca.

"¿Qué pasa, Azusa?" Ritsu inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. Azusa miró suplicante a la baterista, tratando de transmitir sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos.

La líder de la banda torció los labios, pero parecía que tampoco sabía que hacer.

Mio veía la escena con el ceño fruncido, mientras Mugi parecía murmurarle algo a Sawako.

No hace falta decir que todos se sorprendieron cuando Yui se paró repentinamente.

La arena enloqueció y todo el mundo tenían los ojos en la castaña, quien se tomó su tiempo, subió al escenario, y tomó su preciosa guitarra del fondo antes de regresar a la vista.

Puso su púa en sus labios mientras se ponía la correa, acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Luego, tomó la púa entre su índice y pulgar, apuntándola hacia la cámara. Echó un vistazo a Azusa, que estaba ligeramente boquiabierta.

Sus labios se curvaron en esa no-sonrisa, Yui colocó su mano izquierda en el mástil.

"Toca conmigo."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> Bueno, que tal eh? Les gustó? Espero que sí... díganme que tal! No les cuesta mucho tiempo dar click, escribir unas cuantas palabras y dejarme una review, o no lo hagan por mí, háganlo por mis pobres ojos que se cansan de a gratis haciendo esto .-.

**Antecedentes:  
>(Véase palabras de AdrenaVeris)<strong>

Himeko Tachibana y Akane Satou son las maquillistas de HTT. En el anime Akane mencionó que quería convertirse en esteticista.

Jun Suzuki – a diferencia del anime, no va a Sakuragaoka. Aún tendrá sus rarezas y agresividad pero, es mejor que esos "amigos" de Azusa. No puedo encontrar a nadie mejor que Jun para tener este papel en el fic.

Ahora... el anuncio que les debo hacer, Sofie Puckle, mi BETA (que hizo un excelente trabajo revisando esto) no podrá seguir trabajando conmigo (lo has hecho excelente!) así que estoy nuevamente en busca de una BETA, ya lo dije, soy tan ForeverAlone que hasta mis BETAS me abandonan (he tenido 3 en lo que llevo de historia en lo cual ha sido aproximadamente un año) y si no quieren que suba mis traducciones con esas groserías de comerme palabras o inventarlas etc. alguien se ofrece a ayudarme? No se peleen eh! Si hay algún interesada/o contácteme por aquí, por Face o por correo... se los agradeceré! ^^

Bueno, este pobre intento de traductora se va, hoy no tuve clases así que estoy aburrida como animal enjaulado, súmenle que son 4 días sin ver a la criatura más hermosa del mundo y sin ver a mis amigos D: es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora.

Ja ne!


	4. Acorde3 Extasiadas

Hello! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que supieron de mí _(sí, ya hasta te olvidaron) _Shut up! ¬¬ Ehem... bueno... prometí un capitulo mensual, pero ultimamente no he tenido tiempo... la uni, exámenes, homework, y bla-bla-bla q a nadie le importa... saben que mis comentarios vienen al final... dakara...

Enjoy! :3

* * *

><p><strong>~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~<strong>

**Acorde 3 – Extasiadas**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Toca conmigo."

La conmoción de la audiencia, el escenario e incluso detrás de Azusa se volvió un débil zumbido mientras la pequeña miraba a Yui Hirasawa, quien parecía ignorar todas las reacciones explosivas a su alrededor.

Antes de que el camarógrafo supiera qué estaba pasando, incluso antes de que el resto de las integrantes de HTT supiera qué intentaba hacer su guitarrista, Yui puso su mano en el mástil, dedo a dedo. Con cada deliberado movimiento, el bullicio se disipó. Había un silencio resonante en todo el estadio.

Con los labios curveados, la guitarrista volteó a ver a Azusa, quien estaba completamente congelada.

Podía sentir los ojos de Yui penetrándola – aquí, en el escenario, bajo el escrutinio de todas esas personas y bajo la ardiente mirada de la castaña, Azusa nunca se había sentido tan expuesta - ¿qué esperaban que hiciera? 'Tocar con ella'… ¿cómo se suponía que lograría eso, cuando a penas podía respirar?

"Vamos". El susurro de Yui sólo amplificó este sofocante silencio. Abruptamente, bajó su púa en un agudo y rápido movimiento, la nota resultante cortó el aire como una alarma – una advertencia de que algo peligroso y salvaje iba a atacar al estadio.

Mientras Azusa se preparaba, aún en ese trance anestésico, una serie de asertivas, casi arrogantes, notas llenaban el aire con los rápidos rasgueos de Yui. Tocando las cuerdas, bajando sus inquietos dedos bruscamente, la rápida tonada estaba sincronizada de tal manera que parecía exigir la completa y total atención de la audiencia.

Los ojos de Azusa y Yui se toparon brevemente, y la primera desvió de prisa la mirada. Los dedos de la morena se crisparon; esas presumidas notas estaban provocándola, incitándola – como si no estuviera a la altura.

Entonces Yui presionó ligeramente la palma de su mano a través del puente, amortiguando el sonido, pero la sensación general sólo hizo que Azusa se irritara… más. De algún modo la tonada estaba menospreciándola, estaba decepcionada de su falta de acción.

Después de inhalar profundamente y limpiar sus húmedas manos en su falda, Azusa por fin enfrentó a Yui con una serie de feroces notas, una octava más baja que la castaña. La no-sonrisa de Yui permanecía mientras seguía con sus acordes simples, como si ignorara el reto de Azusa.

Erizada, Azusa intentó de nuevo, incrementando los chirridos de su desafío.

De repente, Yui cambió la tonada a otro nivel, tocando las inmóviles cuerdas con su inquieta mano en el mástil.

_¿Puedes seguirme? _La guitarra roja Gibson LesPaul se rió casi con desprecio.

Burlándose, la confidente pero temblorosa respuesta de Azusa sólo hizo que los labios de Yui se curvearan más. El ritmo aumentó de forma pronunciada, y Azusa igualaba a Yui lo mejor que podía, siguiendo el rasgueo rápido pero despreocupado de la castaña.

Azusa podía sentir sudor escurriendo de su mejilla mientras su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. No podía negar cuan estimulante era esto, 'compitiendo' con la guitarrista que admiraba –

La morena casi pierde el ritmo con sus incontrolables manos cuando Yui bajó inesperadamente su ritmo a velocidad "de balada". El ritmo momentáneo de Azusa se calmó rápidamente convirtiéndose en una melodía de fondo, complementando las notas de Yui.

La castaña aún tenía su mirada indescifrable mientras continuaba con su vals. Dudosa, Azusa dirigió su mirada hacia Yui, quien entonces cerró sus ojos y simplemente dejó que sus dedos danzaran como quisieran. Poco a poco, el sonido de las dos comenzó a resonar, fusionándose en uno, como una pelea entra la gravedad y la marea.

Pero casi parecía aburrido y monótono, no importa lo hermoso que fuera para los oídos de Azusa. Como una ola a la que le faltaba algo… o más bien, era que ocultaba algo… un golpe indirecto… ¿para ella?

_Eres igual que los demás. _Tarareó la guitarra de Yui con condescendencia.

Irritada, Azusa puso su meñique en el control de volumen, tocando las notas después de los matices iniciales e interrumpiendo eficazmente la tranquila atmósfera.

Yui simplemente levantó una ceja, su coro sereno seguía sonando, ininterrumpido. Sus ahora abiertos ojos estaban llenos de diversión. _¿Eso es todo?_

Por primera vez desde que subió al escenario, Azusa sonrió. Un abrupto y casi eruptivo solo transformó la melodía de Yui en una débil protesta.

Azusa sostuvo la mirada divertida de Yui. _Yo soy yo. No te atrevas a ponerme al mismo nivel que los demás._

Las notas de la castaña se volvieron un fondo rítmico, asociándose fácilmente con el inquebrantable solo de Azusa.

Los chillidos se desvanecieron poco a poco, como si el vapor hubiera dejado a la morena. La marea se retiró, porque Azusa estaba cansada y avergonzada de su arrebato.

Le picó el cuello cuando notó que la tonada de Yui ahora estaba en disonancia con la suya, específicamente se oponía a cada una de las notas de Azusa. Había algo siniestro, incluso algo demente en ello.

_No perteneces a nosotras. _Croó mordazmente la guitarra de la castaña, _no importa que tan única proclames ser._

Los labios de Yui se movieron tan lento que Azusa prácticamente podía escuchar cada sílaba retumbando en sus tímpanos.

_A~bu~rri~do_

Esa ira consumidora había regresado. Azusa miró con furia a la castaña, que seguía tocando y rompiendo la armonía del conjunto.

Azusa sólo había intentado esto unas cuantas veces y, principalmente, era imitando los videos musicales que había visto de la mismísima guitarrista que tenía enfrente… pero no había manera de que se echara para atrás ahora. Le demostraría. Borraría esa no-sonrisa del rostro de Yui Hirasawa.

Atravesando los sonidos con un estridente vibrato, Azusa sostuvo su púa con los labios y comenzó una serie de maniobras tapping.

Los acordes no salieron como ella hubiera querido, sus técnicas inexpertas se mostraban claramente, pero continuó, decidida a terminar con esta batalla que ella misma había iniciado. Para su conmoción, Yui se unió a su juego, dominando y eclipsándola. Pero Azusa no se detuvo – modificó sus sonidos lo mejor que pudo, imitando a Yui mientras al mismo tiempo le daba su propio toque.

Entonces Yui se detuvo, dejando sola a Azusa, quien se sentía humillada por sus horribles notas. Sus labios se curvearon de nuevo, Yui tomó la púa de sus labios y siguió tocando; las yemas de sus dedos índice y pulgar rozaban ligeramente las cuerdas mientras eran tocadas. Los resultantes tonos agudos cubrieron los de Azusa – sonaban como ovación, o aplausos… ¿Por qué? ¿Por su imprudente valentía?

Retomando el indicio de silencio, Azusa comenzó a usar nuevamente la púa, ahogando el mástil y apagando el sonido, señalando su derrota. Aún no era tan orgullosa y necia para seguir después de ese terrible despliegue de técnicas.

El sonido de Yui se hizo disonante de nuevo, molesta por su rendición. Un sonido tan siniestro que inmediatamente impulsó a Azusa a continuar. Rápidamente modificó su tonada para que encajara con la de Yui. Era como un juego del gato y el ratón, donde el sádico ratón molestaba al tímido gato.

Harta una vez más, Azusa aceleró su propia tonada, desgarrándola febrilmente para proyectar su frustración. Azusa abusó completamente de su palanca de vibrato, como si le restregara en la cara a Yui que su LesPaul no tenía uno.

Pero Yui simplemente la siguió y fortaleció la tonada de Azusa; esa no-sonrisa seguía presente en su rostro. _Casi terminas, gatita, pero, ¿cómo cruzarás la línea final?_

Animada, Azusa intentó hacer otro truco – un dive bomb, usando su palanca de tremolo para bajar rápidamente el tono de sus sonidos. Cerrando los ojos, Azusa terminó con un resonante rasgueo.

Lo último de los acordes hizo eco en el silencio ensordecedor que le siguió. Azusa jadeaba, la adrenalina se desvaneció tan rápido que tuvo que obligarse a quedarse y no huir. De nuevo estaba extremadamente conciente del escrutinio, que trataba de apagar su existencia.

Azusa no levantó la vista. Yui permaneció en su sitio, sin hacer nada, pero Azusa podía sentir esos ardientes ojos quemar agujeros en su cabeza.

Al menos lo intentó. Al menos no tuvo que irse a casa y lamentar que no hizo nada. Todo este calvario terminó… ¿verdad?

Luego, el estadio entero gritó.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" Ritsu corrió hacia el escenario con una gran sonrisa, palmeando tan fuerte la espalda de la asustada chica que casi se tropezaba.

"Eso fue maravilloso, Azusa-chan" susurró Mugi, aturdida, mirando alternadamente a Yui y Azusa con una complacida sonrisa. Gentilmente sostuvo el brazo de la pequeña, estabilizándola.

Mio se paró frente a ella, levantando su barbilla. "No tengas miedo. Enorgullécete, Azusa."

Bajo la mirada casi fraternal de la bajista, Azusa levantó bien la barbilla, mirando a la audiencia, sin miedo.

Bajo todas esas centellantes luces, Azusa estaba separada temporalmente del mundo – aquí estaba, en el escenario a lado de Ho-Kago Tea Time.

La atención del país entero estaba en ellas, y en ella.

Era como si fuera el centro de todo, la fuerza invencible que permitía la serie de acontecimientos.

Esto era lo que parecía ser una celebridad… no, lo que parecía ser parte de HTT.

Y en este momento, ella, un antiguo ser insignificante de otro lado, era parte de este glorioso círculo.

No importa cuanto le haya costado a HTT llegar a donde están ahora.

No importa cuanto tuvo que soportar HTT para experimentar lo de ahora.

A cambio de ese abrumador poder, que puedes controlar lo que sea… Azusa sintió que cualquier cosa podría valer la pena…

…entonces al momento siguiente, se asustó y se alejó antes de sumergirse demasiado.

Despidiéndose mientras mantenía una sonrisa profesional, Azusa bajó del escenario rápidamente.

Esa pausa desapareció, y el tiempo volvió a caminar; las cámaras la seguían, las voces eran dirigidas a ella. Sí, podía escucharlas – la impresión, incredulidad de la gente, pero principalmente muchos comentarios hirientes y celosos comenzaron a circular, ya fuera entre la audiencia o el área de concursantes. Azusa apretó sus puños, dispuesta a ignorarlos –

"La próxima persona que arremeta contra ella lo lamentará profundamente."

Azusa se dio la vuelta, sorprendida. Mio Akiyama giraba su micro de manera casual, pero se mostraba una fría ira en esos ojos grises. Los ruidosos susurros se detuvieron al instante, obedeciendo su orden así nada más.

Inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo, Mio jaló bruscamente sus largos mechones, como si hubiera esperado su completa obediencia.

"Gracias. Ahora, ¿por qué no pasamos a la siguiente concursante?" la cortante voz de Mio no dejaba lugar para argumentar. "Siguiente, ven aquí."

Pero a pesar de su tono, todas esas miradas de adoración que le daban nunca vacilaron.

"Heh, esa es nuestra Reina Peligrosa."

Parpadeando, Azusa notó que Ritsu Tainaka estaba junto a ella.

"En verdad, no tiene caso seguir esta competencia ahora… bueno, supongo que aún debemos. La formalidad y todo. Heh, Mugi no puede esperar a terminar con esto… Apuesto a que Sawa-chan está paseando por ahí entre los camerinos."

"Este… ¿qué quieres decir con que no tiene caso…?" Azusa se sintió incómoda hablando con Ritsu, pero tampoco era que podía huir o algo así.

"Ow, vamos. Acabas de tocar la guitarra. _Con Yui… _no importa," sus ojos ámbar destellaban con diversión, "ahora sal de aquí. Sólo sigue a Himeko. Ella te llevará a los camerinos."

"¿Perdón?"

"Oh, no crees que ya terminamos contigo, ¿verdad?"

La baterista tenía los brazos cruzados, y tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Azusa se estremeció aunque sin poder evitarlo.

Riendo, Ritsu alborotó su cabello, "o, específicamente, _alguien _aún no termina contigo."

Su corazón saltó. Azusa miró al escenario y encontró a Yui mirándola.

Ahora la morena sabía por qué la prensa se estaba volviendo loca.

Yui Hirasawa estaba sonriendo.

Sonriéndole a ella.

* * *

><p>Es innecesario decir que era extremadamente perturbador quedarse con la manager de HTT, Sawako Yamanaka, quien seguía mirándola con… un brillo peculiar en los ojos.<p>

Azusa optó por recargarse contra la pared y no sentarse porque, en primera, sería más fácil escapar. Y segunda, la razón principal, era que no quería sentarse en el sofá, mismísimo sofá en el que casi –

De nuevo cerró el cuello de su camisa, insegura. Las marcas estaban palpitando otra vez y su cuerpo ardía sólo de recordar lo que había pasado.

Y estaba la sonrisa de Yui.

¿Cómo una simple curva en los labios… la afectó tanto?

¿Por qué era una imagen rara? Fue por eso que se sintió tan… ¿mareada? No, debía ser el resultado de la presentación, eso era todo. Aún no podía creer que había hecho todo eso – no pensó que fuera experta o lo suficiente buena. Nunca podría recrear lo que hizo, no con esas técnicas que conocía.

Pero bajo el mando de Yui, empujándola y apoyándola…

Azusa quería volver a tocar con ella.

Fue la conversación más larga que había tenido con la castaña. Mientras Yui aún asustaba a Azusa hasta cierto punto, la guitarrista casi parecía una chica normal cuando hablaron así. Azusa ciertamente lo disfrutó. Fue… divertido.

Parpadeando, se dio cuenta que tenía mucho que no decía que algo era 'divertido'. No, nunca nada había sido divertido para ella, o no que pudiera recordar. Todos esos 'requisitos' que sus padres le obligaban a estudiar, no eran divertidos.

Acariciando la funda de su guitarra con agradecimiento, Azusa hacía lo mejor por ignorar la mirada atenta de la manager.

"Creo que se acabó, Azusa-chan" habló Sawako, con una máscara empresarial en el rostro. "Muchas deben haber renunciado. Muy bien, ¿por qué no las esperas en la sala de reuniones? Más tarde se llenara de gente aquí."

"S-sí." Nunca pasó por la mente de Azusa que sólo podría salir e irse. No tenía obligación de quedarse.

Pero después de la presentación de hoy, en vivo, sabía que su vida difícilmente regresaría a ser como era antes. Así que aquí estaba de nuevo, yendo con el viento. Era más fácil así… y por primera vez, en su corazón no había punzada de oposición contra el ello.

Cuando llegó a la sala, encontró que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta – y entonces los vio.

"¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO, HIRASAWA?!"

Un hombre alto con panza cervecera azotó sus manos en la mesa, su altura fácilmente empequeñecía a la castaña, quien estaba sentada con los pies sobre la mesa. El resto de las integrantes estaban paradas detrás de ella, mirando inexpresivamente al hombre.

"¿Qué hice ahora?" respondió Yui inocentemente, barajando un mazo de cartas y sin siquiera mirarlo.

El rostro del hombre enrojeció. Salió corriendo hasta donde estaba la guitarrista. A pesar de estar ser observada desde arriba, Yui aún tenía esa infantil sonrisa, inmutada, su atención seguía en las cartas.

"¡Ya hablamos de esto, Hirasawa! Con tu truco de la semana pasada, ¿sabes cuanto tuvimos que hacer para aplacar a nuestros patrocinadores? ¡Y hoy! ¡Teníamos un acuerdo! Nuestro contrato con la prensa - ¿SIQUIERA ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?"

"¿Por qué lo haría? Ya lo escuché una vez" la previa sonrisa inocente ahora tenía un toque de burla.

El hombre arremetió contra la castaña, sujetando el cuello de su camisa y levantándola.

"Pequeña-"

"Oye, quita las manos de mi guitarrista" gruñó suavemente Ritsu, sus uñas se enterraban en la muñeca del hombre y lo alejó de Yui.

Entonces Mio se acercó lentamente al hombre, jalando su corbata para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. El movimiento, normalmente seductivo, ahora parecía encantadoramente mortal, como si en cualquier momento Mio pudiera estrangularlo con un simple tirón.

"Movimiento equivocado. Juega bien ahora."

No había nada más que amenaza en la ronca voz de Mio.

Mugi se apoyó en la silla de Yui, descansando su cabeza en sus manos. Aunque sonreía lindamente, las palabras de la rubia estuvieron lejos de ser dulces.

"No tenemos todo el día, Sr. Productor. Por favor, vaya al grano y trate de no hacer eso de nuevo, ¿mm? Hay terribles consecuencias contra ese tipo de cosas~"

El hombre rechinó los dientes, mirando con odio a la banda pero incapaz de tomar represalias. Yui finalmente lo miró, sus ojos se cubrían con su fleco.

"Lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo, Takotu-san. Ho-Kago Tea Time elige a su guitarrista. No usted, ni nadie más."

Con otra inocente sonrisa, la castaña le aventó una carta. Rebotó en su panza y aterrizó en el suelo inofensivamente.

Un comodín.

El productor se liberó del agarre mortal de Mio, aparentemente desalentado. "Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, Hirasawa. Estamos tratando de hacer a esta banda aún más-"

"-popular? Por favor, nosotras sólo somos su fuente de ingresos" por como se sentaba Yui en su silla[,] la hizo parecer como la presidente de una compañía, reprendiendo a su subordinado por algún asunto trivial. "Supongo que ha hecho bien su trabajo. Estoy dispuesta a comprometerme de nuevo~" rió ligeramente, como un niño negociando por su ración de bocadillos. "Dime qué planeas hacer ahora que esta audición terminó."

"Enojarme, ya que las cosas no salieron como se planearon, algunos de los patrocinadores y el presidente de nuestra compañía estuvieron bastante satisfechos con lo que pasó hoy" murmuró Takotu, quien ya no mostraba enojo. "Terminamos ganando más atención, debido al truco que montaste con esa niña-"

"Azusa Nakano," interrumpió Yui; sus dedos golpeteaban el brazo de la silla, aburrida. Extendió las cartas sobre la mesa, absorta una vez más en lo que sea que estaba jugando.

"Bien, ella. En términos de habilidades, podemos decir-" el hombre ignoró la burla dudosa colectiva de la banda, "-decir que es mejor que la mayoría de las concursantes. Sin embargo-"

"Sí, Jun Suzuki, no es mala, lo admito" Yui bostezó, tallando sus ojos, "pero eso es todo."

"Esta vez tenemos otro acuerdo, y en verdad espero que lo sigan," el hombre suspiró, desgastado, tallando el tabique de su nariz, "La próxima habrá un… 'concurso de compatibilidad'."

"¿Cuál es el punto de eso?" la líder de la banda rió, rodeando con su brazo el hombro de la bajista, "Es obvio que Yui escogió a Azusa."

"Y ya nos encariñamos con ella, aunque tiene sólo una semana que la conocemos," Mugi se sentó en el suelo, recargada en las piernas de Yui y palmeando su rodilla.

"Pero el resto de sus fans no saben eso. Y así, podemos comenzar un contrato con un programa de televisión – ¡y podríamos hacer un show semanal!" el hombre estaba obviamente emocionado ante la perspectiva de más dinero, "Aún tenemos que trabajar en los detalles, pero ciertamente podemos ampliar nuestra influencia en el mundo del espectáculo-"

"Concurso de compatibilidad, ¿mm? Me gusta" Yui habló tranquilamente, con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro. "Me encantara escuchar más de ello después, Sr. Productor, pero ahora no." Entonces meneó su mano despectivamente. "Dígales que no tenemos ganas de dar la conferencia de prensa o lo que sea. Encárguese de todo. Oh, cuando termine, traiga los bocadillos que las fans nos hicieron después de que las hayan revisado, ¿okidoki?"

El hombre se veía tan perdido por unos momentos, como si esperara que la guitarrista rechazara la idea, como siempre. Pero parecía acostumbrado a su extraña petición. Asintiendo con la cabeza, dejó la habitación rápidamente por otra salida.

Antes de que Azusa pudiera alejarse para que pareciera que acababa de llegar, Yui habló.

"Puedo sentirte, gatita. Eres una pequeña curiosa, ¿verdad?"

La puerta rechinó y Azusa dio un paso dentro, tragando con nerviosismo. ¿Estaban enojadas porque había escuchado…?

La atención de todas las integrantes de la banda estaba enfocada en ella, y Azusa inmediatamente pensó lo mucho que esta escena se parecía a una pintura de la realeza.

Mio estaba sentada en el regazo de Yui, uno de sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de la castaña mientras que el otro estaba enroscado fuertemente con el brazo de Ritsu. La baterista estaba parada diligentemente detrás de la bajista, como si estuviera lista para atacar a quien se atreviera a acercarse. Mugi seguía sentada cerca de las piernas de Yui, esa risueña y suave expresión seguía presente en el rostro de la tecladista.

Yui Hirasawa descansaba su codo en el brazo de la silla y apoyaba su mejilla en su mano.

En el escritorio a lado de ellas estaba regado ese juego de cartas, todas boca abajo, excepto –

La reina de corazones, la jota de trébol, el as de diamantes.

Y el rey de espadas.

Azusa se sentía como una simple campesina enfrentando a la corte.

"Acércate, Azusa, no mordemos-" escuchando la risa de Mio, Ritsu sonrió, "-no ahora."

"Escuchaste todo, verdad, Azu-nyan?" el rostro de Yui regreso a esa característica inexpresividad. Azusa movió la cabeza, mirando al suelo mientras esperaba su veredicto.

"Bueno, Azu-nyan, la compañía originalmente escogió a Jun Suzuki como nuestra nueva integrante. ¿La conoces?"

Azusa asintió, recordando brevemente a la alegre chica con la que había hablado antes de la audición.

"Su creciente fama parece coincidir con los criterios que ellos fijaban. Pero no con los nuestros" rió Yui, su arete brillaba bajo la luz, "aún así, escuchaste lo que dijo, ¿cierto? El concurso es la próxima semana… todo era una farsa para aplacar a esos ancianos, así que he decidido seguir sus caprichos. Después de todo, podremos quedarnos más tiempo por aquí. Además, el concurso de compatibilidad… suena divertido, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, sí, mucho" la siniestra sonrisa de Ritsu regresó.

"Me pregunto si podremos dar nuestras propias ideas" se quejó Mio, mirando a la baterista por debajo de sus largas pestañas.

"Las ideas ya están fluyendo~" riendo, aturdida, Mugi tenía la mirada perdida.

"…entonces, estás a la altura, Azu-nyan?"

Incapaz de moverse por la mirada opresiva de esos ojos café, Azusa respiró.

"Por supuesto."

* * *

><p>"Y, ¿cómo te fue?"<p>

"Esas malditas niñas, ¡¿cómo se atreven a seguir tratándome así?!"

"Paciencia, Takotu. Tienes que andar con cuidado con ellas. Si HTT decide dejar tu compañía y firmar contrato con otra-"

"Ya sé, ya sé. Pero carajo, deseo tanto estrangular a esa perra-"

"Al menos aceptó esta… idea del concurso de quien sabe que, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Aunque me sorprendió. Normalmente se pone difícil con todo, desde el estilo de ropa hasta la hora para tomar bocadillos. ¡Debe estar planeando algo!"

"¿A quién le importa eso? Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, mi estrella también podrá entrar al mundo de la fama."

"Suzuki-san, supongo que fuiste tú quien arregló que le robaran la partitura a esa niña, ¿no es así?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Tu hija sabe de esto?"

"Claro que no. Ella debe concentrarse en hacer lo que tiene que hacer, y yo me encargo de todo lo demás."

"Y, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?"

"Como dije, paciencia, amigo, paciencia."

* * *

><p>Azusa Nakano se encontraba de nuevo en esa suite.<p>

Todo estaba muy borroso después de la conversación en la sala de reuniones. Vagamente recordaba aceptar la invitación de Mugi para celebrar con ellas, fue abrazada por Mio el viaje entero hacia su residencia temporal, y arrastrada por Ritsu y Yui mientras entraban al hotel.

Trató de calmar sus furiosos latidos, realmente lo hizo, pero el hecho de que estuviera nuevamente ahí, era suficiente para que se descontrolaran sus pensamientos. No tenía idea de podría pasar otra vez – si ya había pasado muchas cosas en ese primer día, ¿quién sabía que más podría pasar ahora? Este lugar la afectaba mucho más que ese camerino.

Después de todo, aquí fue donde Yui Hirasawa evocó por primera vez algo terrorífico en ella…

Por lo tanto, Azusa no podía evitar suspirar en alivio cuando la castaña se excusó. No sabía a donde iba Yui, pero ahora mismo, especialmente después de la audición, especialmente después de lo que había atestiguado entre la banda y el productor – Azusa sintió que necesitaba un 'descanso' de Yui, hasta que pudiera pensar apropiadamente.

"Bueno, mientras Yui se va a su habitación con su celular, como siempre… Ch, bien, voy a preparar la cena" Ritsu talló su cabeza, mirando en dirección a donde se había ido la castaña.

"¿Te gustaría algo de ayuda, Ricchan?" se ofreció Mugi, sonriendo. La baterista se encogió de hombros y las dos fueron a la cocina.

Azusa dio un vistazo a la bajista, esperando algún tipo de respuesta. La chica alta sólo bostezó, como si no fuera gran cosa. Azusa supuso que hasta ahora se veían bastante civilizadas, y no parecía haber algo entre la baterista y la tecladista.

Tal vez ahora era tiempo de que Azusa finalmente viera la situación con normalidad, sin usar esas… ¿gafas especiales?

"Voy a tomar un baño, puedes esperar en la sala o algo, Azusa" acariciando su cabeza, la bajista caminó por el otro pasillo sin siquiera darle una invitación sugestiva o una provocación.

Azusa parpadeó de nuevo.

Sin la presencia de Yui Hirasawa, finalmente actuaban 'normal'… pero, ¿por qué se sentía tan extraño?

Recordó los eventos que había escuchado sin querer (aunque parecía que Yui había permitido que pasara). Azusa se confundió más de por qué había sido 'elegida'. ¿Por qué? De hecho estaba de acuerdo con el productor – Jun Suzuki definitivamente parecía ser la elección más apropiada. La otra chica tenía más experiencia tratando con este tipo de cosas, y probablemente toca la guitarra desde mucho antes que Azusa. Y si ya había un acuerdo –

- ¿por qué Yui decidió romperlo?

Azusa suponía que la castaña estaba 'interesada' en ella, pero ciertamente no era suficiente para justificar este trato especial. En realidad, se sentía similar a lo que su padre siempre le hacía – usarla como títere para que quedara como un padre cariñoso y responsable frente a sus colegas y jefe.

Y ahora, Azusa sabía que debía ser una especie de herramienta en el torcido plan que Yui elaboraba.

…no, no sólo ella, todas parecían querer usarla para sus propios propósitos.

Azusa apretó los dientes. Quedarse aquí y que la utilicen, o regresar a su mundo y seguir siendo utilizada… realmente no había gran diferencia ¿verdad? Pero volver a caer en su vida rutinaria sería mejor para su alma, ¿verdad? Así no tendría que hacer ni analizar nada inusual…

Jadeando, Azusa sacó rápidamente su celular. Se había olvidado por completo de sus padres y esa cena con sus colegas… ¿en cuántos problemas se había metido ya?

Tal como esperaba, tenía muchas, muchas llamadas perdidas. Sin embargo, las llamadas no sólo eran de sus padres también eran de sus supuestos 'amigos' de la escuela.

…cierto. La audición fue transmitida en vivo. Sus padres ya debían saber esto.

Azusa podía escoger entre llamarlos y disculparse profusamente, lidiar con los castigos consecuentes y seguir, o…

La chica guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, la cual se quitó y colocó en el brazo del sofá. Dio un paso hacia atrás, y sonrío muy orgullosa.

Lo que sea que pase después, se preocupará luego, cuando llegue el momento.

Tenía una espinita al fondo de su mente – la hija perfecta de la familia Nakano estaba gritándole que detuviera este disparate.

_¿No quieres ver si Yui termina lo que hizo contigo esta mañana? _Susurró una voz caprichosa, atravesando esa protesta.

Indecisa por este peculiar conflicto que ocurría en su mente, Azusa decidió salir de la sala, dejando su celular muy lejos de ella, sin mencionar que estar sola en este lugar completamente extraño parecía mal. Sólo con pararse en el pasillo decorado con hermosos adornos fue suficiente para recordarle que ella no era más que una plebeya. Las paredes estaban apretándola, casi persiguiéndola, y aceleró su paso, buscando inconcientemente la presencia tranquilizadora de la banda.

La banda que la intimidaba, la confundía, pero también era un lugar que comenzaba a sentirse como un refugio para ella.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, no pudo evitar que se escapara una pequeña risa ante esta relajante y cómica escena.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué todos se ríen cuando me ven así?!" Ritsu meneaba la espátula, enojada, luciendo fuera de lugar con su delantal.

"Bueno, después de todo luces inesperadamente linda, Ricchan" a diferencia de la baterista, la rubia encajaba perfecto con el cucharón y la olla.

"Ese 'inesperadamente' es innecesario, Mugi~ duele."

"Ya, ya~"

"Este, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?" preguntó Azusa educadamente, tratando de no reírse de nuevo. Ritsu Tainaka ciertamente perdía su imagen severa sólo con usar ese delantal de holanes. Aunque la baterista la miraba con ira, Azusa no sintió temor como antes, y menos si el aire está lleno de ese delicioso aroma.

"Gracias, Azusa-chan. ¿Podrías poner la mesa, y llamar a Mio-chan? Ricchan y yo casi terminamos."

"¡Sí!" ansiosa por ayudar, especialmente en las labores domésticas, Azusa rápidamente hizo lo que le pidieron, disfrutando una interacción normal con las integrantes de la banda. Tal vez se había equivocado sobre sus verdaderos motivos – debe ser la influencia de Yui, eso es todo. Con la castaña alrededor, todo parecía cambiar… lo que Azusa veía como algo bueno.

Ahora, podía ver que Mugi y Ritsu, por lo menos, también podían ser normales.

Vagamente recordaba la dirección hacia donde fue la bajista, Azusa se apresuró a llegar y luchó contra la curiosidad de explorar el enorme lugar. Con cortesía, tocó la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta. Pensando que Mio se había quedado dormida o que no podía escucharla, anunció su llegada antes de girar la perilla lentamente, y entrar a la habitación.

Y lo lamentó rotundamente.

Mio Akiyama dormitaba bien. Estaba acostada en la cama con un brazo rodeando una enorme almohada.

Vestida únicamente con una bata blanca. Una todavía húmeda y muy reveladora bata.

Su lustroso y mojado cabello enmarcaba su delicado cuello, pasando por su clavícula expuesta y revelando ese sostén de encaje negro… sus largas y cremosas piernas seguían pintadas de un tono rojo por el cálido baño, acurrucada en la almohada… sus labios estaban entre abiertos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiro.

Azusa lamió sus labios secos nerviosamente, desconcertada por el hecho de que era incapaz de desviar la mirada. ¡La bajista ni siquiera estaba haciendo algo! Pero Azusa estaba imaginándose cuan placentero sería recorrer con sus manos –

Chillando, se abrazó, asustada por sus propios pensamientos. Desafortunadamente para ella, el fuerte crujido de la tela fue suficiente para despertar a la bajista.

"Mmm, ¿quién es?" Mio entreabrió un ojo, acurrucándose cerca de la almohada. "Oh, Azusa. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Esa despistada, casi vulnerable expresión combinada con su hipnotizante voz…

La pequeña era atraída hacia la cama antes de que pudiera detenerse esta vez.

Y así la pequeña abeja aterrizó en la boca de la Venus atrapamoscas.

El fresco aroma del baño invadió inmediatamente sus sentidos; los ojos de Azusa se enfocaron en las gotas que escurrían del cabello de la bajista una a una, bajando por la curva de sus pechos y desapareciendo detrás del tentador bordo de la bata.

Mio siguió la mirada de Azusa, y sonrió juguetonamente. "Yui tenía razón – realmente eres una linda y curiosa gatita, ¿verdad?" sentándose con pereza sin siquiera acomodar su bata, Mio se inclinó cerca de la oreja de la pequeña, provocando un sorpresivo chillido.

"La curiosidad es algo malo, _malo_" susurró Mio lentamente, como si le explicara algo obvio a un niño, "…Tengo que castigarte por eso, ¿mm?"

Alejándose por reflejo, Azusa tropezó con un enorme conejo de peluche. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo cuando Mio rió suavemente y se levantó de la cama.

Y saltó sobre ella, atrapando a la aterrada chica contra el peluche antes de que pudiera levantarse.

"E-e-e-espera-"

"Que mal, no tengo paciencia, A-zu-sa."

La confianza y poder de esos tormentosos ojos exigían absoluta obediencia. Ahora Azusa entendía verdaderamente por qué Mio Akiyama era llamada 'la Reina Peligrosa'.

La pequeña miraba, hipnotizada, como los labios se acercaban más y más…

"Lo sabía. Mugi debió pensar que no era bueno enviarla aquí sola. Pensé que estabas cansada, Mio" Ritsu se recargó contra la pared, mirándolas con indiferencia y con los brazos cruzados.

"_Estoy _cansada, Ritsu, pero también tengo hambre" Mio no se movió de su lugar, simplemente lamiendo sus labios. "Tal vez te gustaría unirte, ¿mm?"

Ojos ámbar miraron unos granate. Azusa se estremeció de nuevo por la sonrisa de Ritsu.

"Oh, me encantaría, créeme, pero ya está lista la cena, Mio. No quiero que la comida se desperdicie. Después de todo la gran Ritsu cocinó, además del increíble guiso de Mugi."

Sus ojos se iluminaron, Mio se levantó de la inmóvil Azusa. "¿Hablas de tus filetes de hamburguesas? Está bien."

Los ansiosos ojos de Ritsu vagaron por la bata abierta de Mio. La bajista sonrió, complacida, y la ató bien. "Esa no es la cena, Ritsu~"

Encogiéndose de hombros, la baterista la siguió fuera de la habitación.

Azusa aún miraba el techo, con la mente en blanco.

"Oye, ¿quieres una mano?" la engreída voz de Ritsu fue suficiente para sacar a Azusa de su trance. Se levantó rápidamente y pasó por delante de las dos divertidas chicas, todo el tiempo sonrojada furiosamente.

Se había equivocado. ¡Seguían siendo capaces de comportarse así aunque Yui no estuviera ahí! Azusa esperaba que pudiera terminar la cena ilesa.

El pequeño rayo de esperanza regresó cuando, en efecto, pudieron terminar civilizadamente la increíble cena. Aunque la forma en que se sentaron fue bastante peculiar – desde la cabeza de la larga mesa estaba Mio, luego Ritsu, Mugi y Azusa, y el lugar vació al final de la mesa era presuntamente el de Yui, quien todavía no aparecía, y ninguna de ellas parecía estar preocupada por eso, como si fuera algo normal.

Aunque Azusa estaba contenta. De todas las integrantes de la banda, Mugi era la única con la que sentía más cómoda. A pesar de la conducta tratable de Ritsu, a pesar de cómo se había portado con ella en el estadio, Azusa aún se sentía incómoda con ellas. Después de todo, ya había visto lo que eran en verdad. Bueno, no había conversado mucho con Mio, pero lo que había pasado antes se dio cuenta que también debía ser cuidadosa, extremadamente cuidadosa con la bajista. El persistente efecto del 'hechizo' de Mio seguía dificultando que Azusa pensara bien.

Suspirando, Azusa trató de enfocar su atención en la cena. Admitió que la comida estaba verdaderamente deliciosa – no esperaba que las ídolos como ellas supieran cocinar, ya que siempre pensó que comían espléndidas comidas preparadas para ellas. Con la esperanza de que su mundo volviera a un nivel lógico, Azusa les agradeció educadamente. Ritsu sólo meneó su mano, y Mugi acarició su cabeza. Bien, parecía que las cosas eran 'normales' de nuevo.

"Ahora que terminamos con la comida, quiero preguntarte algo, Azusa" Ritsu apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. "¿Qué piensas de Yui?"

Mio y Mugi miraron a la baterista agudamente. Ritsu las ignoró, sus ojos se enfocaron únicamente en la sorprendida chica.

"¿P-por qué?" esta pregunta aleatoria provocó un desorden en las profundidades de la mente de Azusa con las que no quería lidiar, aún, o nunca.

Ritsu se encogió de hombros. "Oh, nada. Curiosidad. Definitivamente tomó interés en ti. Sabes, innumerables fans matarían por estar en tu lugar."

Su ira se encendió. "No me compares con esas… locas fans."

La baterista rió. "Bien, bien. Veo que no eres sólo una chica, Azusa. Aunque, ¿en verdad tienes alguna idea de lo que pasó allá en el escenario?"

"B-bueno, puedo ver que es algo enorme que alguien tan famosa como ella-"

"No es eso, Azusa-chan" interrumpió Mugi, cerrando los ojos como si recordara su presentación. "Yui-chan no toca con nadie."

"Incluso en la preparatoria, éramos las únicas con que tocaba" algo destelló en los ojos de Mio mientras sonreía con nostalgia.

"Y tú no sólo tocaste con ella - ¡trataste de desafiarla!" rió Ritsu, sujetando su estómago. Azusa se sonrojó, avergonzada. "S-sé que debió ser horrible escuchar-"

"Eso no es lo que Ricchan quiso decir, Azusa-chan" Mugi sonrió alentadoramente, "Eres muy talentosa para ser capaz de hacer lo que hiciste."

"Probablemente vas a decir que fue por la 'ayuda' de Yui" dijo Mio antes de que Azusa pudiera hablar, "pero aún así fue tu esfuerzo, Azusa. Como dije antes, no dudes de ti misma."

"Y ten en cuenta que era _Yui _contra quien te enfrentabas. Muchas se hubieran rendido. Te rehusaste a huir… y, por supuesto, Yui no es la única que siente curiosidad por ti, gatita."

Las tres intercambiaron miradas divertidas, haciendo que Azusa se estremeciera.

"Oh sí, hablando de cosas que tengo curiosidad… Mugi, ¿no trajiste uno de esos helados importados? ¡Comámoslo!"

"Bien, ¿podrías ayudarme a traer los platos, Mio-chan?"

"…aún no son las 8, así que está bien."

Entonces la bajista y la tecladista fueron por los postres, dejando a Azusa sola con la baterista.

La chica inmediatamente se hizo chiquita. Ritsu sonrió.

"Cálmate. Oh, olvida lo que pasó hacer rato, ¿sí? Era uno de los caprichos de Mio… aunque entiendo por qué hizo eso," de repente se paró y se inclinó, pasando su lengua por sus dientes. "También me gustaría comerte, gatita."

Entonces, la chica tenía su sonrisa afable nuevamente, "Pero, aún no. En verdad que ahora tengo ganas de helado."

Una vez que los postres llegaron, Azusa involuntariamente se sentó más cerca de Mugi como protección, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la baterista. Ritsu sonrió maliciosamente.

Con las orejas rojas, Azusa rápidamente tragó su postre, ignorando la resultante congelación cerebral.

¡Suficiente! Después de esto, se iría, no importaba lo que-

"¿Estás bien, Azusa-chan?"

Conmovida por el tono preocupado de Mugi, Azusa le sonrió con agradecimiento a la rubia. "Estoy bien. El helado está muy rico."

"Me alegra que pienses así. También es mi favorito."

Azusa parpadeó, siguiendo inconcientemente la lengua de la rubia mientras salía de vez en cuando, lamiendo la cuchara metálica para limpiarla por completo.

"¿Tengo algo en el rostro?"

A pesar de avergonzarse por haber sido atrapada mirándola, Azusa contestó sinceramente, "Ehm, de hecho sí. Tienes un poco de helado…"

"¿Dónde?" Mugi tocó su rostro, incapaz de encontrarlo.

"Justo aquí" moviendo con una mano el mentón de la rubia, Ritsu lamió lánguidamente la mancha de su mejilla. Entonces, justo frente los ojos de Azusa, la baterista se acercó y besó profundamente a la tecladista.

Se escuchó un repentino sonido de un plato rompiéndose, pero Ritsu no parecía notarlo. Aunque, Mugi, se apartó, sin aliento.

"Mio-chan… ja… tiró… ja… su plato…"

De hecho, la bajista había derribado 'accidentalmente' su postre, provocando que el helado restante aterrizara en su regazo… o específicamente, en sus expuestos muslos.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Mio señaló al helado, "Está frío, Ritsu, ¿te importaría limpiarlo por mí?"

Ritsu levantó una ceja, pero se hincó en frente de la bajista, lamiendo el postre de sus muslos en un ritmo deliberadamente lento.

Con una última caricia, la baterista se paró, como si nada raro hubiera pasado. "¿Algo más?"

Mio tenía una sonrisa predadora en el rostro. Empujó con fuerza a Ritsu sobre la mesa, sin preocuparse por el desastre que hizo. Azusa saltó de su asiento, viendo la escena frente a ella con la boca abierta.

Suspendida sobre la baterista, Mio prosiguió a derramar una botella de salsa de caramelo en la mejilla y cuello de Ritsu.

Imperturbada, Ritsu simplemente lamió la salsa dulce en la esquina de su boca. En medio de esa noción, Mio se inclinó y agarró la lengua de la baterista con sus labios, chupando con firmeza.

La baterista se apartó inmediatamente, "Mio, que-"

La bajista mantuvo su agarre firme en las muñecas de Ritsu, atrapando a la chica contra la mesa. Su largo cabello negro cubría su hombro como una cortina, sin embargo no hacía nada para ocultar el valle entre sus pechos.

Ritsu tragó. Mio sonrió, triunfante.

"Aún no he terminado mi postre, Ritsu."

Con el rostro ardiendo, Azusa cubrió sus ojos cuando Ritsu recogió un poco de salsa de su propia mejilla y se estiró, trazando una línea desde la clavícula de Mio y bajando hasta ese valle, al mismo tiempo que desataba el cinturón de la bata de la bajista con una mano.

"¿Por qué no nos vamos a la sala entonces, Azusa-chan?" Mugi sonrió felizmente, sus ojos azules nunca dejaron a sus compañeras mientras sacaba a la abrumada chica.

Ahora, muy lejos, Azusa respiró con alivio. Esperando escuchar tranquilidad de la considerada tecladista, Azusa dejó fluir sus pensamientos.

"Esta es sólo la segunda vez que estoy aquí, ¡¿por qué siguen haciendo esto?! ¡Realmente no entiendo qué o cómo piensan! ¡Simplemente no tiene sentido! Que está pasando entre ellas y-"

Azusa se encontraba acostada en el sofá, con Mugi atrapándola entre sus extendidos brazos. La rubia seguía sonriendo inocentemente, como si la divirtiera la expresión confundida de Azusa.

"Dime, Azusa-chan, ¿pudiste hablar con Ricchan y Mio-chan hoy?"

La chica afirmó tontamente. Mugi rió, "Me sorprende que Ricchan no te hiciera nada en el auto… y que Mio-chan no actuara antes de que Ricchan llegara ahí… bueno, al menos, ahora ya sabes como son, ¿verdad?"

Azusa parpadeó lentamente.

"En cuanto a mí… es hora de un verdadero aperitivo~" los delicados dedos de Mugi acariciaron el cuello de la pequeña, haciéndola estremecer.

Azusa trató de decir algo, lo que fuera, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta bajo esa inmensa mirada.

Las palabras anteriores, e incluso las de su primer encuentro, hacían eco en la vacía mente de azusa –

"_Atrae a inocentes chicas antes de devorarlas-" Mio rió en aquel entonces. _

"_Oh, no vayas a pensar que Mugi es la única inocente del grupo." Ritsu sonrió en aquel entonces._

Verdaderamente, era de la callada de la que tenías que cuidarte – Tsumugi Kotobuki no le había dado ninguna advertencia a Azusa, a diferencia de Ritsu o Mio.

Pero igual que la baterista y la bajista, el cuerpo de Azusa se negaba a escuchar sus protestas internas, las cuales se volvían más débiles a como la rubia se acercaba más y más –

Mugi se detuvo, inclinó su cabeza como si hubiera escuchado algo. Tenía un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

"Tal vez debas ir con Yui-chan ahora. Además, Sawako puede regresar en cualquier momento~"

Sonriendo otra vez, Mugi ayudó a la confundida chica a pararse y la llevó a una parte conocida de la suite.

El pasillo por el que había pasado por primera vez después de despertar y de encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, hace una semana.

Entonces Azusa se encontraba sola de nuevo.

Ya que no podía regresar a la sala – no confiaba en que la rubia decidiera no continuar aquello que había intentado – y definitivamente no podía regresar al comedor.

La morena decidió buscar a Yui tal como sugirió Mugi. Después de todo, no le había agradecido a Yui por la ayuda en el escenario. Aún no decidía si había sido algo bueno o no, pero lo adecuado era agradecerle a la castaña.

Sin mencionar que tenía curiosidad de que había estado haciendo Yui desde que regresaron a la suite. ¿Algo sobre una llamada…? ¿Con quién?

Pese a que sabía que después lamentaría su elección, Azusa dio un paso dentro de la habitación de la guitarrista, la cual estaba abierta.

La habitación seguía tan descuidada como antes, pero esta vez Azusa se dio cuenta que había otra puerta a lado de la ventana. Supuso que la última vez estaba demasiado enfocada en Yui como para notarla. Tragando con aprensión, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Azusa estaba sorprendida que sólo hubiera en la habitación un mini estudio con un amplificador, una mesa y un armario. Y también un balcón…

Yui Hirasawa estaba dándole la espalda.

La mano de la castaña estaba temblando, sujetando el barandal mientras escuchaba por su celular.

Su voz era suave y sincera al hablar. "Está bien. Gracias por tu ayuda como siempre, Nodoka-chan."

Antes de que Azusa pudiera preguntarse si debería regresar más tarde, Yui guardó bruscamente el celular en su bolsillo.

Azusa se escondió en la sombra de la puerta lo mejor que pudo. Yui entró rápidamente, su fleco cubría sus ojos – la ira que la rodeaba crujía en el aire. Pero no notó que Azusa se estaba escondiendo.

La guitarrista tomó un frasco del cajón, y se tomó un par de píldoras. Respiraba con dificultad, recargándose sobre el armario con las manos empuñadas. Azusa pudo leer vagamente las letras del frasco: '¿a-n-s-i-e-…?'

Después de algo que pareció una eternidad, Yui se enderezó. La furia en sus ojos parecía haber disminuido un poco. Suspirando profundamente para tratar de calmarse, sacó del cajón un guardapelo.

Azusa no esperaba ver esa expresión tan tierna en el rostro de la guitarrista, su pulgar recorrió la foto del pendiente. Pero, Yui también lucía tan perdida, tan indefensa que Azusa inconcientemente dio una paso adelante, queriendo consolarla de algún modo.

Movimiento equivocado.

Con el sonido de su paso, Yui dio la vuelta violentamente. Tenía un destello de sorpresa en esos entrecerrados ojos antes de volver a ponerse en guardia.

Era como ser acorralada por un predador, una Azusa no tenía posibilidades de escapar y tenía razón. Antes de que pudiera decir con que intensión estaba aquí, Yui ya la estaba acechando. Azusa quería explicarle, disculparse por escuchar a escondidas otra vez, pero la castaña rápidamente la calló con un rudo beso, forzando entrar a su lengua.

En el instante que la punta de su lengua rozó la suya, Azusa sintió que sus rodillas la traicionaron, su fuerza se desvaneció como un globo desinflado. Yui rodeó su cintura con un brazo, sujetándola sin detener su ansioso beso. Esos rudos y demandantes golpes estaban extendiendo un calor alarmante a través de todo su cuerpo.

Azusa simplemente no podía alejar a Yui – algo estaba quemándola, impulsándola a dejar de pensar y _hacerlo._

Yui se apartó brevemente, pudiendo respirar un poco antes de seguir con su agresivo ataque, sin siquiera darle una oportunidad para respirar a la pequeña.

Una poderosa mano ya estaba desabotonando… no, arrancando la camisa de Azusa, deslizándola hasta sus hombros. Aún en shock, sólo un débil maullido salió de sus labios antes de que el resto fuera interrumpido por el dominante beso de Yui.

Pese a que su piel estaba expuesta al aire, Azusa se sentía tan febril, tan caliente que no podía dejar de presionar su cuerpo en el semi-abrazo de Yui, buscando algo para tratar de refrescarse. Pero todo lo que ese contacto consiguió fue un hormigueo muy agradable que recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndola ansiar más. Las manos de Yui acariciaban su espalda, recorriendo su tenso estómago igual que como se acaricia a un gato, explorando cada centímetro de su piel de manera minuciosa; pero el toque frío de la castaña no logró saciar el fuego de su cuerpo.

Entonces sintió la mano de Yui en el broche de su sostén. Esa lenta alarma por fin sonó en la cabeza de Azusa mientras forcejaba débilmente. Pero la castaña tomó su muñeca, casi lastimándola, antes de dejar su boca y chupar su cuello.

Le costaba mucho a Azusa poder controlar su errática respiración, mucho menos podría pedirle a Yui que parara. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Yui mordió fuerte su hombro. Azusa gritó, exaltada. Entonces el dolor inmediatamente disminuyó por el lento lamido de la castaña. Yui lo repitió una y otra vez, y Azusa ya no sabía que clase de sonidos estaba haciendo.

La mezcla de dolor y placer era excesiva. Azusa sintió que sus ojos ardían nuevamente mientras seguía jadeando por aire.

Yui pausó, pasando sus dientes a través del pulso estruendoso del cuello de Azusa antes de detenerse frente a sus hinchados labios.

Mirando fijamente los húmedos ojos de Azusa, los labios de Yui se curvaron mientras levantaba toscamente su mentón.

"¿Tienes miedo, Azu-nyan?"

Aunque temblaba, Azusa sólo podía mirarla desoladamente, entrelazando su mano en esos mechones café para acercar a Yui. Sacó su propia lengua pasándola por los labios de Yui.

"Buena chica," sonriendo, Yui la levantó abruptamente.

Tratando de recobrar el equilibrio, Azusa instintivamente rodeó la cadera de Yui con sus piernas. Complacida por la respuesta, Yui la besó ferozmente una vez más.

Con los sentidos enfocados únicamente en sus furiosas lenguas, Azusa ni siquiera notó que ya estaban de vuelta en el dormitorio.

Con una breve pérdida de calor e ingravidez, Azusa se encontraba sobre el colchón, aún jadeando por más.

Yui tiró del cuello de su camisa, lamiéndose los labios mientras la luz de la luna de la ventana la bañaba con un brillo salvaje.

"No dormirás esta noche, gatita."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Bueno, que les pareció? Se quedaron con ganas de más? Pues sorry... tendrán que esperar.

Gracias a mi beta **Greengras07 **por el trabajo en este fic, si me tarde es porque ella no quería hacer la beta! Argumentando que no le pagaba suficiente sueldo, entonces me senté a hablar con ella y, delicadamente, le dije: SI NI TE PAGO! XD Fin

**Notas de la autora:**

Algunas de las técnicas de guitarra usada (sí, corríjanme si hice algo mal D:)

Palm mute; Bending; volume swell; Armónico artificial; dive bomb

Y Adrena dice que no las escogió al azar. Ya que la música también es un lenguaje (I AGREE! Lastimosamente no lo sé hablar... probablemente tengo q preguntarle sobre eso a cierta personita que suele leerme por aquí... right, Kitty?) y nadie diga que las escenas de los "diálogos" de las guitarras es poco realista, Yui nos enseñó que los instrumentos pueden hablar (And yes, they can!)

Es todo. Gracias por leerme Y... para finalizar les diré q para algunos q parecen confundirse... yo NO soy escritora, sólo traduzco.

C'est tout! Ci vediamo!


	5. Acorde4 Territorio invadido

**NdT: **Hello! Les prometí que regresaría en abril, ¿cierto? Bueno, aquí ando... ¡volví! con el fic preferido de todos _(bueno, en realidad uno de MIS preferidos xD no sé q piensen uds LOL) _

Ok, ya no les digo más blabla, sólo espero que lo disfruten... sé q lo harán xD

* * *

><p><strong>~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~<strong>

**Acorde 4 – Territorio Invadido**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Azusa siguió mirando a Yui, aturdida. Toda su energía se concentró en tratar de respirar, mucho menos podía pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir después. Sus ojos granate se enfocaron en la castaña quien hábilmente quitó su blusa y la tiró al suelo.

El sostén púrpura contrastaba ampliamente con su piel pálida y la pulsera verde neón, la cual deslizó fuera de su muñeca y la arrojó detrás de ella. Azusa pasó su mirada por las delicadas clavículas de Yui, por su proporcional pecho hasta sus delgadas y pequeñas caderas, y sus jeans, ahora sin cinturón, holgados alrededor de sus cintura; esta imagen de Yui Hirasawa, la mera encarnación del poder estaba gravada en su mente. Sintió que su rostro ardía al momento que su imaginación se volvió salvaje; ¿qué le hará este enorme poder…?

Yui sólo sonrió, sus ojos apenas eran visibles debido a su largo fleco. Azusa se estremeció, por las intenciones que se percibían en esos oscuros ojos. No había duda de qué planeaba hacer y, pese lo aterrada que estaba Azusa, también esperaba con ansias, ver y sentir más de la guitarrista…

…y aprender más sobre ella misma.

En lugar de abalanzarse sobre ella, Yui simplemente caminó a un costado de la cama y se sentó, mirando a la jadeante chica. Rió suavemente por la expresión confundida de Azusa.

"Gatita mala, ansias por más, ¿verdad?"

Lamió su dedo, lo pasó desde el sostén hasta el ombligo de Azusa, dibujando algo intangible, dejando un camino de abrazante frialdad en la piel de la chica. Luego su dedo sujetó el borde de su falda, jalándola de manera traviesa. La respiración de Azusa se entrecortó mucho más, sus dedos se torcían como si quisiera detener a la castaña pero permanecieron inmóviles a los costados.

De repente, Yui se inclinó, su cabello café cayó suavemente en las mejillas de Azusa y lamió la comisura de sus labios. Azusa automáticamente abrió la boca para darle mayor acceso a la castaña, pero Yui siguió trabajando con flojera en los labios de Azusa. Un pequeño gruñido salió de la garganta de Azusa, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Yui se detuvo, sus labios se curvearon mientras su lengua golpeteaba la de Azusa antes de sacarla de ahí.

Azusa se enojó y volvió a gruñir.

Azusa rodeó con sus brazos a Yui, su lengua se rozaba con la de la castaña en un modo molesto. Yui rió dentro del beso y la morena perdió confianza, desconcertada de su comportamiento.

Separándose, avergonzada, Azusa estaba a punto de incorporarse cuando la castaña quitó su falda, haciendo que cayera sobre el colchón.

Enojada por la repentina exposición de sus panties rosas, Azusa trató de hacerse bolita, su rostro se puso más rojo. Naturalmente, Yui retiró sus piernas de su pecho con suma facilidad. Sólo unos simples, pero electrizantes, toques con su mano y Azusa estaba otra vez bajo su mando. Exhausta, Azusa miró débilmente a la castaña, incapaz de hacer algo. Su mente estaba en blanco.

Excepto por el deseo de probar al mismo deseo.

"Relájate, gatita, relájate todo lo que puedas" susurró Yui mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la chica, desde su tobillo y lentamente yendo hacia arriba, sujetando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

Desconcertada del porque Yui no hacía nada más, Azusa sintió que su ritmo cardíaco disminuyó a una velocidad tolerable. El zumbido placentero en sus oídos desapareció y su piel se sentía algo fría debido al estar desvestida. Pero el área entre sus piernas pulsaba más que nunca. Se meneó nerviosamente, cruzando las piernas para tratar de saciar ese persistente dolor.

Trató de mover sus manos pero encontró que estaban firmemente, sujetadas por la mano de Yui, todo el tiempo sonriendo, hasta que por fin subió a la cama, cubriendo a la pequeña cuando se cernió sobre ella. "No puedo dejar que la gatita use sus garras, ¿o sí?"

Entonces presionó su mano sobre un área incómoda, provocando un maullido de exaltó en la chica. "¿Oh? Tan mojada ya, sucia, sucia chica…"

Azusa se estremeció y jadeó cuando Yui masajeó esa área. "¿Ronroneas, maúllas, pero aullarás, gatita?"

Se dejó caer, quitando con sus dientes el sostén de Azusa. El muslo de Yui reemplazó su mano, frotando y presionando contra la chica; la tela tosca del material se sentía muy placentero en esa zona húmeda. La lengua de Yui giraba alrededor de su sensible pezón mientras masajeaba el pequeño bulto con su otra mano. Los brazos de Azusa temblaban, pero Yui seguía sosteniéndolos sobre su cabeza, sujetando sus muñecas.

Azusa estaba muy alerta de los dientes de Yui, que se arrastraban con pereza por su pecho, deteniéndose a cada instante para dejar un doloroso hormigueo que la hiciera ansiar más. Arqueó su espalda contra los labios de Yui, exigiendo… no, suplicando algún tipo de liberación. Toda esa sensación consumante… estaba tan confundida, tan perdida e indefensa…

Riendo, Yui lamió su pecho, mordiendo y chupando su ahora erecto pezón. Azusa se meneó con debilidad, mirando perdidamente al techo, su pecho pesaba y su boca estaba entreabierta.

"Todo lo tuyo es muy lindo, ¿no, Azu-nyan?" riendo como niña, Yui contorneó el borde de las panties de la chica.

Lo que provocó un escalofrío y que se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

"Y puedo escuchar tus latidos… muy rápidos, ¿no?" presionando su oído en el pecho de Azusa, Yui lenta… muy lentamente… sacó la húmeda ropa interior.

"Ah espe-nnngg…" Alcanzó a decir Azusa, pero cualquier otra palabra fue rápidamente ahogada por un rudo beso. Gimió dentro de la boca de Yui cuando sus callosos dedos se deslizaron dentro, de un lado a otro. Azusa se empujó contra la castaña, estremeciéndose cuando Yui aceleró el ritmo y mantenía esa frustrante ausencia de presión.

Incapaz de soportar esa tortura, Azusa mordió la lengua de Yui… o al menos lo intentó. Ignorando la débil protesta de Azusa, la castaña siguió con sus dominantes 'caricias' con su lengua, cada uno de ellos tan agresivos que la pequeña sólo pudo apretar sus ojos y abrir más la boca, incapaz de responder. Pero esto sólo parecía amplificar todos sus sentidos, chispas destellaban detrás de sus párpados.

Yui gradualmente detuvo sus provocaciones y comenzó a acariciar su muslo interno, manteniendo sus piernas abiertas. "¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté dónde eras más sensible, Azu-nyan? Creo que encontré el tuyo~"

Sus labios se movieron en asombro, Yui pasó perezosamente su lengua por la de Azusa. La pequeña se tensó y apretó más los ojos. Otra ola de calor la envolvió con esa, aparentemente, simple lamida.

"La lengua del gato es… muy linda, Azu-nyan. Oh, acabas de comer helado, ¿verdad?" el sonido de la voz de Yui alejándose puso inquieta a Azusa. Cuidadosamente abrió los ojos para encontrar a la castaña reacomodada… más abajo. Finalmente Yui soltó sus pobres muñecas, y ahora sujetaba y acariciaba sus dos piernas.

"Amo el helado, Azu-nyan" Yui relamió sus labios, mirando a Azusa con una pequeña sonrisa. Su expresión era la imagen pura de la inocencia, lo cual no encajaba para nada con su situación actual.

"Pero lo que quiero conocer," la castaña respiró sobre su caluroso centro, "es tu sabor…"

Azusa apretó la boca, cubriendo su rostro en el hueco de su codo debido a esa extraña y abrasadora lamida que atravesaba esa palpitante área. Comenzó a temblar y a patalear incontrolablemente… ¿por qué? ¿Miedo? ¿Expectación?

¿O lujuria?

Nada pudo haber preparado a la chica para la increíble presión que seguiría; repetidos y furiosos golpeteos, frotando contra ese punto, provocando más y más a esas mareas de placer, llevándola al límite y luego dejando que la marea bajara antes de rodar en las olas más y más alto, una y otra y otra vez –

Mordió su propio brazo para ahogar su grito, se estremeció violentamente y un mar de lágrimas escurría por sus mejillas. Después sintió a Yui besando y limpiando esas lágrimas, la castaña retiró cuidadosamente su boca de su brazo.

Azusa alcanzó a ver a través de sus desenfocados y entrecerrados ojos, aún temblando.

"Esa fue la primera vez que has experimentado algo así, ¿no?" Yui lamió su mandíbula lentamente. "Mírate, sonrojada, cansada pero sorprendida e incluso quieres más… que linda e inocente, Azu-nyan~"

Mordisqueó su cuello, comenzó a masajear otra vez su pecho. Azusa sólo pudo pasar sus dedos por el suave cabello de Yui, perdió la voz. No tenía idea de qué había dicho Yui, su capacidad para comprender parecía haberse evaporado.

¿Qué… había… pasado? Era como si todo diera vueltas pero todo se concentraba en un solo punto que irradiaba nada más que extremo placer…

"Aww, aún perdida, gatita" susurró gentilmente Yui, fijando su mirada en la chica, "no te preocupes, eso se esperaba. Todo lo que necesitas saber es una cosita. Sólo debes saber esto…"

Azusa sintió que los dedos de Yui acariciaban su entrada de nuevo, esta vez con un poco de impaciencia.

La castaña se inclinó cerca de su oído, chupando su lóbulo lentamente antes de continuar, "…_**tú-**_"

Mordió la parte baja de su brazo, justo donde estaba la marca de su propia mordida.

"_**-eres-**_"

Besó violentamente a Azusa, asegurándose que lamiera cada rincón de su boca.

"-_**mía.**_"

Azusa aún jadeaba, apenas descifraba lo que Yui había dicho, pero el tono ciertamente podía sentirse. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina. No dudó del poder de ese tono. Un débil murmullo escapó de sus labios.

"…Yui… senpai…"

Los dedos de Yui se detuvieron. Su Mirada era pensativa, como si contemplara algo. Azusa solo parpadeó, cansada. A pesar de todo lo que ya había pasado entre ellas, incluso ahora, esa era la primera vez que Azusa llamaba a la castaña por su nombre.

Algo parecía haber destellado en los ojos de Yui, como si hubiera tomada una decisión.

Tirándose en la cama junto a Azusa, la castaña abrazó a la pequeña, mimándola.

"Los gatos son muy inestables después de todo, ¿no, Azu-nyan? Cuando no están de humor, no están de humor," Yui rió ligeramente, tallando su rostro contra la cabeza de Azusa.

Azusa cerró los ojos, hundiendo su nariz entre los pechos de Yui, aspirando el perfume de la castaña, sintiéndose muy cansada pero su mente estaba extrañamente despierta. Entre los brazos de Yui, de algún modo, se sentía… a salvo, pese que hace unos momentos esa chica la había asustado.

No, más que la castaña, estaba asustada de sus propias reacciones. Todas esas emociones, los ruidos que hizo… ¿se suponía que debía hacerlos? No sabía. No sabía nada de esto. Ni siquiera sabía si esta sensación increíblemente placentera era algo bueno o no.

Parte de ella estaba frustrada por… lo que sea que Yui estaba haciendo no continuara; pero otra parte de ella, la más dominante, le decía que ya había sido demasiado. Estaba cansada… no sólo física sino emocional y mentalmente.

…o, tal vez sólo necesitaba dejar de pensar.

"Oye, Azy-nyan, dime, ¿por qué aprendiste a tocar guitarra? La forma en que tocas, no creo que haya sido una decisión espontánea, ¿o sí?"

Azusa se acurrucó, sintiendo que su piel se enfriaba e inconscientemente buscaba más calor. Yui rió y la tapó con las sábanas de una forma tan gentil que hizo que la pequeña sonriera, aturdida.

"…Yui-senpai, antes de responder… podrías decirme," aclaró su garganta, sonrojándose por cuan dulce sonaba su propia voz, "¿…por qué hiciste eso, allá, en el escenario?"

"Oh, ¿eso?" suavemente pasó sus labios por la frente de la chica, "para demostrarle a esos ancianos y estúpidos que nosotras, HTT, somos quienes elegimos, claro."

"…p-pero y si," Azusa trató de impedir que su alegría se mostrara ante la respuesta de Yui, "pero ¿y si no puedo hacer nada de eso? Nunca me han escuchado tocar la guitarra… ¿qué tal si soy una principiante?"

Azusa notó que en los labios de Yui se dibujaba su característica no-sonrisa. "Pero no es así, Azu-nyan. Eres más que una principiante, ¿sí?"

La morena sabía que la castaña no iba a dar más explicaciones, así que decidió responder su pregunta lo mejor que pudo.

"B-bueno, entonces… m-mis padres… deciden todo por mí. Todo lo que hago… yo los obedezco."

"Ajá, más o menos lo sé, gatita. Aún recuerdo a tu madre ese día," Yui rió, su voz era tan suave como si acariciaba la piel de Azusa. "¿Padres difíciles?"

Azusa se detuvo, decidiendo cómo expresar sus pensamientos e interpretarlos. Por lo que había encontrado en internet, Yui Hirasawa era la única sin antecedentes familiares, añadiéndole más misterio a su imagen. ¿Era cosa de la compañía, o era algo más?

"Ehm, sí. Y he pensado en ello por mucho tiempo – necesitaba algo que fuera diferente a lo que mis padres me ordenaban. No podía pensar en nada… hasta que… vi tocar a alguien."

Azusa sonrió, recordando ese fatídico día. Sólo estaba en la secundaria entonces y caminaba con sus padres por las calles luego de una cena con los colegas de su padre. Después vio a una chica que lucía más o menos de su edad, tocando una guitarra acústica.

Tenía una voz muy dulce – una voz linda y alegre que llamaba la atención de muchos espectadores. La melodía era tranquila, tan hermosa que hasta sus padres se habían detenido a observar a la chica. La memoria de Azusa era ligeramente borrosa, pero recordaba que la chica tenía cabello café amarrado en una pequeña cola y la sonrisa más feliz que había visto. Pero por la vestimenta y el tazón frente a ella… era obvio que era pobre o que no tenía casa. Sin embargo, la guitarra estaba bien cuidada, incluso tenía un destello en su superficie.

Muchos se conmovieron por su presentación, y el tazón se llenó rápidamente con monedas e incluso billetes.

Fue cuando sus padres la alejaron, su madre específicamente, decía cosas horribles de la chica. Azusa no escuchaba ni una palabra – era la primera vez que no prestaba atención a su madre. Fue en ese momento que decidió hacer lo que fuera necesario para aprender guitarra.

Azusa dio un profundo respiro, tratando de explicar lo que sintió entonces. Nunca había compartido esto con nadie, porque no tenía con quien. "Fue difícil convencer a mis padres, especialmente a mi madre. Decía que ni siquiera debía ver a la chica, porque tocaba en la calle y pedía dinero." Yui se detuvo, escuchando atentamente a Azusa.

"Al principio quería aprender a tocar la guitarra acústica, ya que esa era la que tocaba la chica. Pero el hijo de uno de los colegas de mi padre estaba aprendiendo y para 'destacar' sólo me dejaría aprender guitarra eléctrica. No me importó… fue muy divertido. Se sintió… muy expresivo, muy emocionante."

"Así que esa presentación te inspiró," Yui rió ligeramente, "Debió haber sido una presentación increíble… ¿cómo era la chica?"

"Realmente no recuerdo como era, pero se veía muy feliz tocando la guitarra. Tenía el cabello café, amarrado en una pequeña cola-" Azusa se calló cuando de repente Yui se puso tensa.

La pequeña sólo parpadeó cuando Yui salió de la cama abruptamente.

Antes de que saliera de la habitación, Azusa alcanzó a gritar, esperando que su pregunta pudiera corregir lo que sea que había hecho para que Yui se fuera. "¿P-por qué aprendiste a tocar guitarra, Yui-senpai? ¿Podrías… decirme?"

La castaña se detuvo cerca de la puerta. Azusa notó que apretaba sus puños.

"…un sueño…" murmuró Yui. Se puso una camisa cualquiera que tomó del suelo y salió de la habitación.

Azusa se quedó inmóvil, pero estaba muy cansada para preguntarse por la críptica reacción de Yui o el por qué se veía tan enojada.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿…perdón?"<em>

"_Mugi y yo estamos saliendo."_

"…_o-oh, y-ya veo…"_

"_Bueno, tú estás con Yui, ¿no?"_

"_¿Q-qué tiene que ver con esto?"_

"_Bueno, estoy feliz por ustedes ¿no estás feliz por nosotras?"_

"…_estoy feliz. Sólo… sólo que no pensé… no esperaba que tú y Mugi…"_

"_Oh, no quisimos decir nada antes porque no queríamos arruinar la dinámica del grupo y eso. Ahora tú y Yui andan libremente, me dije '¿por qué nosotras no?'"_

"…"

"_¿Qué? Me gusta. Es muy linda y muy bonita, ¿verdad?"_

"…"

"_¿Por qué tienes esa cara Mio? Oh, no me digas que también te gusta Mugi. ¿Yui no es suficiente?"_

"…_Ritsu…"_

"_Bien, da igual, veré cuanto duramos juntas Mugi y yo, aunque estoy muy segura que podemos-mmff"_

"_La morena jaló a la otra chica por el cuello y la besó ferozmente. Ésta última se separó, enojada y jadeando._

"_¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo, Mio?!"_

"…_no estoy con Yui, Ritsu. Ya te lo había dicho y tú lo sabes. Sólo fue aquella vez, esa noche. Me dijiste que hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar."_

"_¿Sí? No mentía cuando dije eso, Mio ¿pero qué es esto?"_

_La chica de ojos ámbar abrió el cuello de la camisa de la otra chica, revelando varias marcas en su pálida piel._

_"Ri-"_

_"¿Ves? No me mientas, Mio. Odio a los mentirosos."_

_La morena apretó los dientes, luego pasó su mano por esos mechones marrón, dándole a la chica otro agresivo beso. En lugar de la reacción indiferente de la chica, su respuesta fue igual de feroz, frotando furiosamente su lengua contra la de la otra chica._

_Después de un largo y acalorado momento, se separaron, jadeando por aire_

_"¿...en verdad entiendes lo que estás haciendo, Mio? No me haré responsable por lo que pase después" Ritsu sujetó con rudeza el mentón de Mio, mirándola a los ojos. "Nuestra amistad ya no es tan simple... tú misma provocaste todo esto, Mio. Aún así, ¿seguirás con eso?"_

_"De todas maneras, ya es muy tarde, ¿verdad?" la morena paró y no parecía sorprendida cuando la castaña la puso contra la pared, sus manos se deslizaban por su falda y camisa._

"_Como dijiste, esto será algo de una sola vez, ¿no?" susurró Ritsu al oído de Mio. Ésta sólo la rodeó con sus brazos, cerrando los ojos._

_Se sentía tan bien… debía haber estado bien…_

…_pero estaba total y completamente mal._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La morena abrió los ojos, jadeando, escurría sudor frío por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué hacía tanto frío? ¿Dónde estaba –

Se sentó de golpe, observando a la figura sentada al otro lado de la cama, ésta le daba la espalda.

"¿Adónde vas?"

Ritsu pasó su mano por su cabello, pero su fleco revuelto seguía bloqueando esos expresivos ojos ámbar del escrutinio de Mio. "¿Por qué te preocupas? Vuélvete a dormir, ¿quieres?"

Su ira aumentó.

Mio jaló a la chica del brazo hasta que estaban cara a cara, sus labios casi se tocaban. Ritsu levantó una ceja mientras miraba fríamente los turbulentos ojos de Mio.

Luego se formó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Mio. "¿Qué, no puedes dormir sin mí?"

Gruñendo, Mio intercambió sus posiciones y miró con ira la chica debajo de ella. Ritsu rió de forma burlona, "Ohoho, parece que hice enojar a la reina peligrosa, ¿eh? ¡Mira como tiemblo!"

La morena besó con rudeza a Ritsu, pero ésta permaneció quieta e inmóvil.

Gruñendo frustrada, Mio bajó su mano y penetró a la chica con fuerza. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Ritsu, y Mio rápidamente aprovechó la oportunidad para meter su lengua, probando cada centímetro de ella, sintiendo cada rincón, llena del crudo deseo de poseer _todo en ella-_

Nuevamente cambiaron de posiciones, y Ritsu mordió el hombro de Mio. La morena siseó e instintivamente rasguñó la espalda de Ritsu, produciendo varios gruñidos. Se miraron a los ojos una vez más – miedo, ira, lujuria –

- y ondulado rencor.

Ritsu oprimió a Mio, quien la empujaba con la misma rabia. La búsqueda de placer abrumaba los demás sentimientos una vez más. Era su rutina, su interminable círculo vicioso.

Para poder ventilarse, para castigarse mutuamente, otra vez y otra vez y _otra vez –_

La chica de ojos ámbar besó agresivamente a la morena, gruñendo en su boca:

"Te odio."

Los pedazos en su pecho permanecieron en silencio, como siempre, enredó su lengua con la de Ritsu, mordisqueando y chupando antes de gruñir tranquilamente en la esquina de los labios de Ritsu.

"…También te odio."

Estaba indudable e innegablemente mal y siempre lo estaría.

* * *

><p>Azusa no tenía de cuánto tiempo le tomó quedarse dormida. No sólo estaba durmiendo en la cama de otra persona, también era el lugar donde había pasado algo terrorífico pero increíblemente liberador. Su mente estuvo aturdida toda la noche, sus piernas pesaban pero con satisfacción. Envuelta por el calor de la sábana y por la esencia de Yui Hirasawa, Azusa sintió que podía recostarse todo el día.<p>

Excepto que su lado analítico no le permitía disfrutar esa paz. Durante la noche, esa persistente voz seguía gritándole, con un tono que aterradoramente le recordaba a su madre; seguía diciéndole cuan equivocada estaba, enredarse en algo así con alguien que apenas conocía, alguien que debía haber hecho lo mismo con otras chicas como ella – tal vez de manera rutinaria, sólo para saciar la lujuria temporal.

Azusa no era como cualquier otra chica que soñaba con la pareja ideal, los finales felices, todos esos cuentos de hadas eran tan ridículos que se estremecía sólo de pensar en ello. Azusa sabía perfectamente que Yui estaba enojada por algo, y la había usado para ventilarse.

Pero la razón y los sentimientos eran cosas completamente distintas. Mientras que su mente racional comprendía, tal vez se identificaba con la castaña, su pecho le dolía con intensidad. ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Pena de sí misma? No. Incluso si pudiera regresar el tiempo, después de saber cuanto dolería, sabía que aún así volvería a hacerlo.

Ese breve momento de conectividad, como si en verdad conociera a Yui Hirasawa…

…y que finalmente se sentía como Azusa, no era 'la brillante estudiante' o 'la hija de Nakano'.

Sólo Azusa.

Y después, Yui había hablado con ella, preguntándole por algo íntimo, casi secreto –igual que parte de su vida- el día que decidió aprender a tocar la guitarra. Estaba sorprendida y complacida, incluso cuando tenía la mente nublada, compartió ese peculiar recuerdo con la guitarrista que admiraba.

Lo que no esperaba era la reacción de Yui. ¿Por qué estaba enojada? ¿Por qué… se fue?

Cuando Azusa abrió los ojos y notó que los rayos del sol se asomaban entre las cortinas, estaba perpleja. ¿Finalmente se había rendido ante el cansancio y entró al mundo de los sueños? Se incorporó lentamente, la enorme sábana se deslizó de sus hombros desnudos, haciéndola estremecer.

Yui nunca regresó, Azusa rápidamente salió de la cama, la cual parecía muy grande y vacía.

Su ropa estaba regada por el suelo, la recogió precipitadamente, haciendo un gesto cuando vio que faltaban algunos botones en su camisa. Inevitablemente, destellaron recuerdos de la noche anterior. Con el rostro sonrojado, Azusa se vistió de prisa. Estaba agradecida de que hubiera un baño en la habitación y así pudiera arreglarse bien.

Después de un largo tiempo, finalmente supuso que lucía aceptable. Aunque tuvo que dejar su cabello suelto porque había un sin número de marcas rojas en su cuello… y se preguntaba si podían ser vistas a través de esa delgada prenda de ropa.

Cuidadosamente, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación en vez de matar su curiosidad. Sabía que entre más permaneciera, más querría ir al mini estudio y miraría a través de la ventana. No, ya había escuchado muchas cosas, y definitivamente no estaba cómoda con ello. Después de todo, ella tampoco estaría contenta si alguien escuchara a escondidas o si mirara entre sus pertenencias personales…

Pensaba seriamente en escapar del apartamento, pero sabía que no tenía caso. Su vida ya estaba entrelazada con HTT, puede ser que hasta en el mismo momento en que puso un pie en el escenario una semana atrás (_¿sólo había pasado una semana?) _además, su chaqueta y celular seguían en la sala…

Casi tenía miedo de ver el estado del comedor. Cuando llegó, Azusa estaba aliviada de que todo estuviera en orden – alguien debió haber limpiado. Sólo estaban Sawako y Mugi, quienes terminaban de desayunar… o algo así.

La manager alimentaba a la rubia con unas uvas. Ésta las comía alegremente, como… un niño con golosinas, no eso no, definitivamente como un niño no. Mugi comenzó a lamer el dedo de Sawako, haciéndola reír. "No, no, Mugi-chan, no frente a la niña."

Exaltada por haber sido divisada, Azusa rápidamente se disculpó y se sentó donde se había sentado ayer, junto a la rubia.

"Buenos días, Azusa-chan," Mugi le sonrió y Azusa también. Esa escena con las uvas realmente no le molestó… ¿quizás ya se acostumbró?

A pesar de lo que pasó anoche la rubia parecía ser inofensiva, sentada con la manager y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Azusa se alegraba de ver una… relación 'normal', juzgándolo por como interactuaban la rubia y la manager.

"Es una pena, pero tengo que irme, Mugi" Sawako miró su reloj, parándose con una sonrisa apenada. "Me encantaría conocerte mejor, Azusa-chan, ya que probablemente serás nuestra nueva integrante, pero tendrá que ser otro día." Sus ojos se enfocaron en el cuello de la pequeña. Azusa se sonrojó e intentó cubrirlo con su cabello. Sawako sólo sonrió y besó a Mugi en los labios antes de salir de la habitación.

Azusa notó que la manager había tomado otro banco para sentarse junto a Mugi en vez de sentarse en el lugar de Ritsu. ¿Había alguna especie de regla 'silenciosa' en la que sólo esas personas podían sentarse en esos lugares? ¿Y qué con ella? ¿Ese lugar estaba libre antes? Azusa imaginó a Yui sentándose al final de la mesa, sola y alejada de las otras 3…

"¿Cómo te sientes, Azusa-chan?" los ojos de Mugi estaban llenos de preocupación mientras miraba las marcas rojos que tenía Azusa. La morena se sonrojó, tratando de encogerse tanto como pudo. ¿La tecladista pudo deducir lo que pasó anoche…?

"Si te duele, puedes decirme. Puedo darte un ungüento para esas marcas," Mugi tomó gentilmente las manos de Azusa, acariciándolas. Azusa sólo se sonrojó mucho más, "¿p-puedes v-verlas?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la rubia respondió tranquilamente, "Fue una suposición, Azusa-chan. Yui-chan tiende a ser bastante… agresiva o desanimada después de sus llamadas. Esperaba que fuese lo segundo cuando sugerí que la fueras a ver ayer… pero veo que no fue así," suspirando, la rubia sonrió en son de disculpa, "Lo siento, Azusa-chan."

"¿P-por qué? No tienes que disculparte, ehm, Mugi-senpai. No hiciste nada malo…"

"No, debí haberlo previsto. Pero por eso, tú y Yui-chan…"

Azusa desvió la mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza. Mugi acercó su silla y abrazó a la sorprendida chica. "Espero que no te alejes de Yui por eso, Azusa-chan. No soy quien para decirte el porqué, pero Yui-chan… está muy confundida. Cada vez que se entristece por esas llamadas, también quiere platicar, y esperaba que pudieras hablar con ella y escucharla. Pero tú persististe e hiciste lo que pudiste, ¿no? Gracias, Azusa-chan."

Desconcertada, Azusa sólo pudo relajarse bajo las suaves, casi maternales, caricias que Mugi daba en su cabello. Una vez más, Azusa sintió que la rubia era la única con la que podía hablar con normalidad. Extrañamente, a Azusa no le importaba decirle a Mugi lo que pasó con Yui. La pequeña sentía que no había necesidad de esconderlo, porque creía que la rubia no la juzgaría.

Lo cual le recordó otra cosa de la que tenía curiosidad. "Este, Mugi-senpai… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"No tienes que ser tan formal, Azusa-chan. Pregunta~"

"E-está bien, ehm, te… te gusta Yamana- digo, Sawako-san? E-es que luces muy feliz cuando estás con ella…"

Mugi detuvo sus confortables caricias en la cabeza de Azusa, haciendo que ésta lamentara preguntar algo tan personal.

"…Estoy agradecida con Sawako, Azusa-chan. Es una persona maravillosa y me hace sonreír."

"…e-ehm, ¿Sawako-san sabe sobre… ehm…" Azusa tenía problemas para expresarse, recordando aquel beso entre ella y Ritsu y todas esas implicaciones con Yui y Mio…

"Lo sabe y sabe que así es como somos nosotras 4. ¿No es bonito cuando encuentras a alguien que entiende?" Mugi se alejó, sonriendo.

Azusa quedó sin palabras. Sonaba muy hermoso para ser cierto, pero viendo la alegre sonrisa en el rostro de Mugi, Azusa no pudo evitar sonreír también, auténticamente feliz de que la rubia pudiera encontrar a alguien como Sawako.

Aunque Azusa aún podría entender la complicada relación entre las 4 chicas, estaba muy contenta que una de ellas fuera 'normal'. Azusa se sentía ligeramente más cómoda.

"Buenas, Mugi… y… ¿quién?" Ritsu Tainaka entró a la habitación, rascando su increíblemente desarreglado cabello, el cual le daba un aspecto muy salvaje y atractivo. Confundida miró parpadeando a Azusa, quien estaba bastante molesta por no haberla reconocido.

"Es Azusa-chan, Ricchan. Se ve muy bonita con el cabello suelto, ¿verdad?"

Azusa se sonrojó por el inesperado cumplido. Siempre había estado consciente de su cabello, pensando que era muy largo y pesado y que le daba una apariencia 'de muñeca'. Y normalmente lo ataba en coletas. Ritsu la miró desde arriba hasta abajo, "Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Aunque casi pensé que eras Mio. Pero el área del pecho te delata, heh."

"¡¿Qué?!" Ahora el rostro de Azusa estaba rojo de coraje. Cruzó los brazos y sintió que esas marcas ardían. "¡Habla por ti misma!"

Ritsu sólo rió, despeinando su cabello antes de sentarse junto a Mugi.

"¿Dónde está Mio-chan, Ricchan?"

"Oh, sigue durmiendo," Ritsu bostezó, tomando un pan tostado frío. Mugi hizo una mueca y se lo quitó, "Déjame hacer otro poco. ¿Azusa-chan, tú también quieres?"

"A-ah, no, estoy bien, ehm, creo que debo irme a casa…" Azusa comenzó a sentirse culpable por no contestar todas esas llamadas, sentada ahí y desayunando. ¿Qué le iba a decir a sus padres? Era domingo, así que ambos estarían en casa a estas horas…

Como si escuchara su pregunta interior, Ritsu habló, "Ya le dije a Sawako que se encargara de lo de ayer. Pero por si acaso, te llevaré a casa, ¿sí?"

Sorprendida por la oferta, Azusa aceptó, tratando de encontrar una segunda intención en las palabras de la baterista. Ritsu sólo suspiró y bostezó de nuevo. Azusa notó que se veía muy cansada, como si no hubiera dormida nada anoche.

Y Mugi compartía sus sentimientos.

"¿Estás bien, Ricchan?"

"…sí. Sólo pensaba algunas cosas, es todo. No podía dormir… heh, y esa Mio tampoco me dejaba," una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ritsu, pero se veía forzada.

"Basta de mí," los ojos de Ritsu destellaron cuando Mugi colocó frente a ella un plato lleno de pan tostado. La baterista lo devoró inmediatamente. La tecladista se encargó de untarles un poco de mermelada, haciendo sonreír a la baterista.

"Y, Azusa~ ¿Dónde está Yui?"

La pequeña sólo resopló y evitó la mirada de Ritsu. "N-no lo sé."

Ritsu y Mugi parecían sorprendidas por la respuesta.

"Pensé que habían dormido juntas."

"Sí, así es, pero-" Azusa tapó su boca con su mano, sonrojándose extremadamente, Ritsu rió de nuevo, haciendo que la pequeña la mirara con ira.

"Te creo, no tienes que ponerte tan a la defensiva. Me encantaría conocer los detalles pero, en serio, ¿dónde está Yui?"

"Normalmente Yui duerme en su habitación," dijo Mugi, palmeando el hombro de Azusa para calmarla.

"Oh sí, ya sé. Debe estar abajo," Ritsu talló su mentón, pensativa.

Un destello de entendimiento brilló en los ojos de Mugi. "Cierto. No sé por qué se haya ido, pero debe haber ido a _ver_ a Hime-chan."

Ritsu gruñó, el plato de pan estaba vació. "Rayos, aún necesitamos a nuestra maquillista, ¿Sabes? Ahora Himeko estará fuera todo el día y ¿no tenemos una estúpida conferencia de prensa hoy?"

Azusa se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras, y su pecho dolía… pero ¿por qué? Aceptó felizmente una taza de leche que Mugi le dio y la tomó de un tiro, esperando poder calmarse. Miró la taza rosa con forma de gato, era muy linda, el asa era la colita.

"Bueno, Ricchan, aún tenemos a Akane-chan y a las demás…"

"Pff, las otras no dejan de adularnos como para trabajar eficientemente y Akane no trabaja bien sin su novia," Ritsu rodó los ojos, yendo a lavar los platos.

"Bueno, podemos llamar a Eri-chan para suplir a Hime-chan. Sawako me dijo que el departamento de coordinación no necesita a tanta gente hoy," sugirió Mugi, limpiando la mesa.

"Aún así, ¿por qué Yui sigue yendo con Himeko… agh, da igual," encogiéndose de hombros, Ritsu gritó desde la cocina. "Oye, Azusa, ya que tenemos que prepararnos para esa conferencia, sólo puedo llevarte a casa ahora. Y antes que protestes, mejor te llevo yo misma después de lo de ayer, sólo por si acaso, ¿sí? Ve a alistarte."

"¡S-sí!" Azusa ni siquiera sabía porque se preocupaba la baterista, pero era mejor no preguntar. La sala seguía viéndose tan extraña como siempre, así que rápidamente tomó su chaqueta, queriendo regresar al comedor lo más pronto posible. Tampoco se atrevía a revisar los mensajes de su celular. Debido a las palabras de las chicas, Azusa comenzó a pensar otra vez en Yui y no pudo parar. Entonces Yui sí estaba enojada anoche, por algo que ella dijo. Pero sólo hablaba de la chica que la había inspirado a aprender a tocar la guitarra…

Pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, fue suficiente para hacer que Yui buscara a alguien más… alguien que no era de HTT, aunque acaban de… Azusa sacudió su cabeza. ¿Pero qué esperaba de todas formas? Esta era la naturaleza de Yui, algo que ya sabía. Y tampoco conocía a la castaña por tanto tiempo…

Gruñendo, frustrada, Azusa jaló su chaqueta, que de alguna forma parecía ser suficiente para cubrir cualquier marca en su piel… aunque su cuello era visible. Gruñó, derrotada.

Cuando Azusa regresó al comedor para avisar que estaba lista, casi grita por la escena frente a ella. Ritsu estaba besando a Mugi, quien le respondió fácilmente, pero… éste era diferente a cualquiera que había atestiguado antes.

Ritsu sujetaba a Mugi del mentón y ésta tenía los ojos cerrados con las manos en los hombros de la baterista. Era un beso lento y tierno, y Azusa en verdad se sintió mal porque se había entrometido en un momento privado. De algún modo, se sentía más íntimo que todas esas muestras de lujuria…

La cabeza de Azusa se llenó de confusión cuando se dio cuenta que Mugi nunca había respondido si Sawako le gustaba o no.

¿Pero qué pasaba con ellas…?

"¿Estás bien, Ricchan?" Mugi se separó, preguntando tranquilamente. Ritsu exhaló, y estaba a punto de responder cuando Mugi puso su dedo en sus labios.

"No, dime la verdad."

Ritsu cerró los ojos.

"…estoy cansada, Mugi. Muy cansada."

Mugi besó la frente de Ritsu antes de irse. "Todo terminará pronto, si todo sigue pasando sin problemas, Ricchan. Entonces todo será como debe ser."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Ritsu, confundida.

"Es un secreto~" la tecladista no volteó y siguió caminando, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

La baterista parpadeó lentamente, luego se encogió de hombros. Azusa esperó lo suficiente antes de entrar a la habitación, así no parecería que estaba escuchando de nuevo.

"¿Estás lista?" Ritsu jugaba con las llaves, sonriendo alegremente.

La cansada expresión de la baterista destelló en la mente de Azusa, sobreponiéndose a esta sonrisa. La pequeña se sintió tan confundida; anteriormente no habría estado muy feliz de estar sola en el auto con Ritsu, pero ahora, después de lo que vio…

Azusa sintió que podía hablar con la baterista… ya que la chica no parecía 'inverosímil'.

"Sí, estoy lista, Ritsu-senpai."

Ritsu acarició su cabeza y sonrió cuando Azusa no quitó su mano.

* * *

><p>"Mio-chan, deberías comer algo antes de la conferencia" Mugi sacudió a la chica gentilmente.<p>

Los ojos de la morena permanecieron cerrados. Se había puesto una camisa cualquiera del suelo (y parecía ser de Ritsu porque era… muy pequeña para la bajista) y procedió a tirarse en la cama.

"Una hora más, Mugi. Aún no quiero levantarme," murmuró Mio, jalando a la tecladista y acomodándose entre sus brazos.

Suspirando, la rubia abrazó a la bajista, tapándose con las sábanas. "Muy bien, Mio-chan."

La bajista no respondió, ya se había dormido.

Mugi tenía la mirada perdida hasta que sus ojos azules dieron con una foto de las cuatro cuando aún estaban en la preparatoria. La tecladista no estaba sorprendida de ver tal foto allí. Después de todo era la habitación de Ritsu. Su mirada se dirigió a la dulce y tranquila sonrisa de la rubia.

"_Perdón, ¿este es el coro…?"_

"_¡No, pero mejor únete al club de música ligera!" era una sonrisa brillante y unos alegres ojos ámbar._

"_Pero iba a-"_

"_¡Por favor, únete! ¡Será estupendo, lo juro!"_

_Se escucha un golpe y un grito de dolor._

"_Por favor, ignora a esa tonta. No tienes que unirte si no quieres" era una sonrisa tranquila y unos tímidos pero serios ojos grises._

"_Está bien, parece divertido. Me uniré. Me uniré a su club."_

"_¿En serio? ¡GRACIAS!"_

"_¿…estás segura? No… te obligamos ¿verdad?"_

"_Nop. Este club parece muy interesante. Mi nombre es Tsumugi Kotobuki. Mucho gusto."_

"_¡Soy Ritsu Tainaka! ¡Mucho gusto!"_

"_Soy Mio Akiyama. Es un gusto."_

"…también estoy cansada, Ricchan, muy cansada," susurró Mugi, cerrando los ojos. Esta tranquila oscuridad que hacia que todo lo demás pareciera tan irrelevante… ¿por eso era que a Mio-chan le gustaba tanto dormir? Mugi hundió su nariz en esos mechones, incapaz de pensar. Se sintió ligeramente mejor teniendo a la bajista entre sus brazos. Pero incluso así, el efecto relajante no funcionaba como de costumbre.

Esta infinita espiral de deseo, dolor y confusión… sí, estaba muy cansada de ello.

* * *

><p>"¿…Ritsu-senpai?"<p>

La baterista ignoró a Azusa y siguió tarareando la música que retumbaba desde hace 15 minutos. Ritsu nuevamente estaba usando su traje, esa peluca roja y gafas se veían tan raras ante los ojos de la pequeña. Era una completa extraña, más de lo normal.

"_Por favor no digas que estás loca  
>Porque más bien estamos locas-"<em>

La repetición de esa letra comenzaba a molestar a Azusa. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Ritsu?

"¡RITSU-SENPAI, el camino!"

Girando repentinamente a la derecha Ritsu apenas alcanzó a esquivar un camión.

"Lo siento."

Dijo monótonamente y sin remordimiento.

Enojada, Azusa bajó el volumen, pero Ritsu sólo sonrió.

"Me preguntaba cuánto te tomaría hacer eso."

Parpadeando confundida, Azusa miró a la baterista, que finalmente comenzó a conducir normal… o al menos de forma más segura.

"…así que Yui te atrapó, eh…"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, hablo conmigo misma."

Ese malestar en el pecho de Azusa incrementó mucho más. Se había equivocado. Pensó que por lo que había pasado antes, serías más fácil tratar con Ritsu, pero, el aire era sofocante, casi la asfixiaba.

"¿Quieres escuchar algo interesante?"

Azusa se estremeció por el suave pero amenazador tono de la baterista. Sin esperar su respuesta, Ritsu ya había colocado un disquito en el reproductor.

Una conocida pero extraña voz cantaba. Era una canción muy dulce y linda, un cambio drástico en comparación a la anterior.

"_Arce, miel, azúcar  
>salsa de caramelo para ti<br>mi corazón también es una salsa de caramelo-"_

Azusa abrió los ojos por completo cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la vocalista.

"¿…Mio-senpai…?"

"Correcto~" Ritsu rió levemente y apagó la música. El auto ahora se encontraba en un agobiante silencio.

La misma persona… no, no sólo eso. La misma banda pero con canciones tan diferentes… ¿cómo era posible?

"Eso fue en el festival escolar, hace 2 años. Ridículo, ¿no es así?"

Insegura de si la baterista se refería a la canción o a algo más, Azusa esperó pacientemente a que continuara. Pero no fue así.

El incómodo silencio persistió hasta que Azusa divisó su casa. Y para su sorpresa y terror, también vio a sus padres parados en la puerta, y ambos estaban anonadados.

"Mm, ya veo. Tienes padres como los míos," Ritsu rió, "Así que lo que haya dicho Sawa-chan ¿no fue suficiente para convencerlos?"

Azusa ya estaba aterrada, deseaba poder teletransportarse a algún otro sitio y no enfrentar esto. Podía ver las incrédulas y desconfiadas miradas de sus padres cuando vieron el convertible… y a Ritsu disfrazada.

Sin ver ruta de escape, Azusa salió lentamente del auto, quejándose cuando su madre miró con ira la guitarra que llevaba.

"Ve a tu habitación, Azusa," su padre habló con calma. Azusa se estremeció e iba a hacer lo que le mandaron –

"En realidad, me gustaría hablarles con ella presente, Sr. Nakano."

Azusa miró sorprendida a la baterista, que tenía una sonrisa encantadora mientras se quitaba las gafas y las guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Ritsu nuevamente actuaba como 'modelo', con esa voz ronca y estilo de habla completamente masculino pero elegante.

El Sr. Nakano parecía estar inquieto mientras veía la ropa costosa de Ritsu. "¿Y quién podrá ser usted, joven?"

"Ah, disculpe mis modales, Sr. Esto puede ser un poco impactante pero Azusa y yo finalmente hemos decidido discutirlo con ustedes. Mi nombres es Riku Tainaka, soy el novio de su hija."

Azusa casi se iba de espaldas.

¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?

Sus padres estaban muy sorprendidos como para hablar, aunque la Sra. Nakano miraba de manera aprobatoria el brillante convertible.

"Sí, me temo que tendré que explicarles todo adecuadamente, así que me disculpo por hacerles perder su tiempo en un hermoso domingo como éste, Sres. Nakano."

"A-ah, no tienes que disculparte, ehm… Tainaka-san," el patriarca de los Nakano aún trataba de comprender la situación. "Ah, pase por favor."

Y así, con la mente completamente en blanco, Azusa se encontraba sentada junto a una sonriente Ritsu en la sala, enfrentando a la estupefacta pareja.

"Supongo que anoche una mujer llamada Sawako habló con ustedes, ¿cierto?"

La pareja asintió lentamente.

"Y supongo que ayer vieron la maravillosa presentación de su hija en la TV, ¿cierto?"

De nuevo, sólo movieron la cabeza.

"Bueno, para resumir todo – soy el primo de la baterista de HTT, Ritsu Tainaka. Así fue como Azusa pudo presentarse anoche. Mi prima y su banda han conocido a Azusa, a través de mí. Quieren reclutarla como su guitarrista. Estoy segura que Yamanaka-san les ha explicado toda la situación a detalle, ¿no es así?"

"S-sí. Y le dijimos que m-mientras ese concurso no afecte su rendimiento académico, le permitiremos participar."

Al escuchar eso, Azusa apretó los puños. ¿Así que sólo le 'permitirían' participar con la condición que siguiera priorizando la escuela? Sus padres no tomaban esta situación en serio, ¿verdad? Como si la escuela fuera más 'realista' como si nunca fuera a ganar el concurso y unirse a HTT.

¿Alto, entonces cuáles eran las intenciones de Ritsu…?

Los labios de Ritsu se curvearon. "¿Es eso? Eso es aún mejor, Sr. Nakano. Mi prima y su banda estarán complacidas. No se preocupen, Sres. Nakano. Organizaremos todo de manera que no interfiera con los estudios de Azusa."

"¿Cuándo conociste… a este encantador joven, Azusa?" la Sra. Nakano finalmente habló, su voz era ligeramente áspera por la conmoción.

"Y-yo…"

"No seas tímida, Azusa," con una carismática sonrisa, Ritsu rodeó su hombro con un brazo, "Hemos estado saliendo desde hace unos meses, Sra. Nakano. La razón por la cual Azusa no les había comentado era porque no quería decepcionarlos. Escuché que había varios pretendientes potenciales para su hija, ¿no?"

Azusa parpadeó. ¿Eh?

"A-ah, sí, Tainaka-san. He estado planeando emparejar a Azusa con uno de los hijos de mis superiores…"

Azusa se incomodó. Esperen, ¿qué? ¿Para eso eran todas esas cenas? ¿Y cómo lo supo Ritsu antes que la misma Azusa?

"Oh Azusa, debiste habérnoslo presentado antes. ¿Cómo podría decepcionarnos, tonta, si es tan lindo?"

La pequeña hizo lo que pudo por no hacer una cara. Estaba asqueada por el tono simpático de su madre. Normalmente, su madre se habría enfurecido por esta situación, pero como Ritsu parecía ser rica y estar en control…

…y como era un 'hombre'…

"Me temo que tengo interrumpir la conversación, Sres. Nakano," Ritsu sacó su celular, "Me requieren en otro lugar. Le doy mis más sinceras disculpas por los problemas que he causado. Prometo que lo arreglaré en otra ocasión."

"Ah, no, está bien, Tainaka-san. Veo que eres un joven muy ocupado. No queremos retenerte," el Sr. Nakano se paró rápidamente, aún abrumado. Le mostró la salida y Azusa notó que su madre miraba su auto de manera aprobatoria… de nuevo. Se sintió tan molesta que quería gritar, llorar o aventar algo, pero sólo mordió su labio y se paró detrás de sus padres.

"Oh, ¿pueden prestarme a su hija por un momento? Prometo no tardarme mucho."

"A-adelante. Es normal que quieras un momento para despedirte de ella," dijo incómodamente el Sr. Nakano, como si su propia respuesta lo hubiera sorprendido.

Una vez fuera, Azusa estalló.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?"

Ritsu sólo rió por su reacción. "Cálmate, chispita. ¿De qué otra manera puedes explicar el hecho que un hombre te traiga a casa? Y además, escuché que algunas de tus compañeras me vieron recogiéndote ayer… deben haberle contado a sus madres y esto ya debió haberlo escuchado tu madre."

Azusa no sabía que responder a eso. Ritsu sonrió. "Deberías estar agradecida que se me ocurriera una excusa tan rápido, Azusa."

"T-tú fuiste la que s-se apareció repentinamente a-ayer-"

"Si no me hubiera aparecido, no habría ocurrido todo lo que pasó, ¿ok? No habría sido… ¿triste? Lograste tocar la guitarra, lograste pasar más tiempo con Yui, ¿De qué te quejas, gatita?"

De nuevo, Azusa no pudo responder. No podía negar que en verdad disfrutó la libertad temporal que tuvo con la banda. Tocar con la guitarrista que admiraba, y –

Ritsu rió por el rostro sonrojado de Azusa.

"¿Ves?"

"…gracias… supongo… por ayudarme con mis padres."

La baterista reemplazó sus risas con una pequeña sonrisa. Azusa no fue capaz de mantener a raya su sonrojo, pero Ritsu no pareció notarlo.

"No necesitas agradecerme. Es difícil lidiar con este tipo de padres, ¿no?"

"¿…no te llevas bien con tus padres, Ritsu-senpai?"

"No después que echaran a su hija porque no podían soportar sus… preferencias," Ritsu rió irónicamente.

"¿…te… echaron?" Azusa no sabía por qué se sorprendía tanto. Si los padres de Ritsu eran verdaderamente como los suyos… Azusa se estremeció. No quería ni imaginar que le harían sus padres si se enteraran de lo que pasó entre ella y Yui…

"Sip, así nomás. Me quedé con Mugi hasta que Sawa-chan nos reclutó…" dijo Ritsu con la mirada distante.

Reuniendo valor, Azusa preguntó "…antes, me dijiste que el rumor sobre Mio-senpai y tú era mentira. ¿Entonces… era Mugi-senpai…?"

"…no hay nada entre Mugi y yo, ni con Mio," el tono fatalista de Ritsu fue suficiente para que Azusa se alejara, insegura.

Al ver la reacción de la pequeña, Ritsu sonrió con frialdad. "Debes ser de esas personas que creen en el amor inocente y puro, ¿verdad?"

"N-no, yo no-"

Ritsu acarició la cabeza de Azusa, su mano se sintió pesada, muy pesada.

"Ya entenderás lo que significa, Azusa. Ya entenderás cuan inconstante es el corazón humano."

La baterista la puso contra la pared y la besó con rudeza. Azusa forcejeó instintivamente pero, para su horror, su resistencia desapareció y se encontraba disfrutando del repentino beso.

Hasta ahora… no había besado a nadie más que Yui.

Pero aquí estaba, incapaz de alejar a Ritsu, mientras la lengua de la baterista se frotaba ferozmente contra la suya y… Azusa la dejó.

Finalmente, Ritsu se alejó, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro cuando vio la expresión frustrada de Azusa. La baterista pasó lentamente su mano entre el cabello suelto de Azusa, acción que se sintió tierna pero a la vez amenazante.

Luego se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Tenía un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos ámbar antes de sumergirse en algo más.

Jadeando, Azusa siguió su mirada y vio otro disfraz familiar: lentes con forma de estrella y una peluca de cola de caballo.

Era Yui, que parecía estar trotando.

La guitarrista y la baterista intercambiaron miradas mientras Azusa se recargaba en la pared, sus rodillas estaban débiles, por el beso y porque la castaña las había visto. Sentía que sus hombros pesaban por la tensión… como que era ella la que había hecho algo malo.

Entonces, como un globo desinflado, Ritsu desvió la mirada, suspirando y rascando su cabello. "Bien, ahora que estás aquí, también puedo llevarte, Yui."

La respuesta de Yui fue tranquila. "…voy a correr un poco más, Ricchan. Puedes adelantarte."

Ritsu apretó los puños y luego se encorvó. "…de hecho, voy a dar una vuelta. Sólo llámame cuando termines de trotar… vendré a recogerte."

La guitarrista lentamente movió la cabeza. Sin siquiera mirar a Azusa, siguió corriendo.

"Bueno, el concurso de compatibilidad. Creo que será el próximo viernes. Entonces vendré a buscarte," Ritsu se puso sus lentes, con una expresión indiferente. La pequeña sólo pudo observarla yéndose, dejando una nube de polvo, literal y metafóricamente.

Girando y girando, todo se mezclaba y fusionaba en un enorme caos de mentiras maliciosas y verdades retorcidas…

La vida de Azusa Nakano ya se había salido de control antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta.

Se escucharon jadeos, gemidos, gruñidos y jalones de sábanas.

"¿Qué te pasa, Yui? Hoy no eres tú," jadeó Mio, su cabello negro cayó parcialmente en el inexpresivo rostro de Yui.

La castaña sólo giraba su lengua alrededor del pecho de Mio antes de morderlos. La morena se tensó pero no pudo controlar el calor que emergía de su cuerpo. Siempre…

"N-no puedes engañarme, Y-Yui…" Mio trató de obtener una respuesta pero, como se esperaba, Yui solamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a chupar en el cuello de Mio, interrumpiéndola.

Temblando de placer, Mio cerró los ojos casi con desesperación. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de hacer esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía…

Incluso cuando Yui colocó su pierna sobre su hombro, incluso cuando los callosos dedos de Yui la penetraron agresivamente, Mio sólo la rodeó con sus brazos, dejándola hacer lo que quisiera.

Siempre, siempre sumergiéndose en un océano de placer, incapaz de salir, incapaz de respirar-

"¿…me odias, Mio-chan?"

Mio no respondió o, más bien, no pudo responder, no hasta que la marea bajara. Yui miró indiferentemente a la jadeante chica.

La bajista estaba confundida por la pregunta. Intercambiar palabras entre ellas era algo raro cuando estaban en la cama, ¿por qué ahora? Mio parpadeó, pérdida.

Yui torció los labios, su mirada se suavizó. Recargó su cabeza en el cuello de Mio; sus característicos aretes se sentían muy placenteros sobre la ardiente piel de la bajista.

Cuando Mio finalmente pudo recuperar sus pensamientos, susurró despacio, "…es inútil decir eso ahora, Yui. No puedes borrar lo que ha pasado. Pero quiero saber, Yui, quiero saber que pasó realmente anoche, con Azusa. Me lo dijo Mugi… ¿Qué estás pensando?"

Yui no respondió, tampoco se movió.

"¿…qué dijo Nodoka ayer, Yui?"

De nuevo, silencio.

"…Ya veo. Sólo recuerda, Yui, estamos contigo. No te dejaremos sola."

Sólo una suave respiración respondió a la bajista.

Mio prácticamente pudo imaginar la tierna e inocente expresión en el rostro de la chica. Acostadas en los brazos de la otra… nada había cambiado, ¿o sí? Se sentía nostálgico…

…pero mal.

La morena cerró los ojos, sus labios formaron una sonrisa agridulce.

"Dulces sueños, Yui."

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>¿Qué les pareció? Bueno? Buenísimo? No sé... comentenme! Y por supuesto, si encuentran algún detallito en la traducción también me lo pueden decir.

Nuevamente, le doy las gracias a mi BETA **Angie Recova**, q sin su ayuda ustedes no tendrían este capítulo y yo... pues tendría q re-leerlo y eso me da ... un poco de flojera xD LOL

Bueno, VolKatina se despide, espero volver antes de terminar abril (digo, está comenzando y eso... mais bon) nos vemos!

PD: Si quieren una novia japonesa, o en sí, asiática, no les recomiendo q se presenten así xD los matarían al instante ! Yo en cambio, trataré de q mi futuro suegro me ame y ya luego... le diré q su hija es mi novia, al menos habré disfrutado un par de días no? Uno nunca sabe...

VolKatina fueraaaa! Quiero mi cereal!


End file.
